Belonging
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Genesis Snow was a tree. No not really she was a regular twelve year old die hard Final Fantasy and anime loving girl, but upon finding a present a long departed friend gave her she decides to play it. But, only to be sucked in the game itself, What's going she thinks? And why the hell do I have white hair? I am not Dante! Many secrets will be revealed and a past will too.
1. A New Final Fantasy? YAY

**Alex: Alright reads, this idea suddenly struck me like lightning and I just had to start writing this out. But, I really hope you enjoy this story I have a lot planned:) I will also give out pictures of my character so you guys' can get a better look at her. With that please enjoy the first chapter.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: A new Final Fantasy? YAY!**

silently as his heart rested above him, two commands were there as well.

Restart.

Continue.

Well, I've had enough of Kingdom Hearts I thought as I tossed the remote down and turned my ps2 off. Flopping backwards on my bed I stared at my paint peeling ceiling and watched my old rickety ceiling fan turn ever slowly.

I am so bored I thought releasing a sigh, why does life have to be so boring?

Where in Kingdom Hearts I could fight heartless and Organization XIII and help Sora out, or be in Final Fantasy VII and join Cloud and the others to stop Sephiroth. I would personally love the Final Fantasy VII one, do you realize all the trouble that silver haired man put me through!?

Absolute hell that's why! Kingdom Hearts it's always the same outcome instant annihilation the same goes with Crisis core. And it's all because of his heartless angel attack.

Or, I could be in the anime shows I love like Angel Beats!, but for that I would have to be dead and find what happened unfair. But, still those lives and journeys seem much more fun then the one I'm on now.

Genesis Snow you are a lazy bum I thought sitting up and began rifling through all my games which rested respectively by my small television. Of course I am I continued, I'm just a twelve year old girl with nothing to hold to my name. And since I'm too young a job is out of the question and it's summer vacation so there's no school, and absolutely nothing to do.

"What other game can I play?" I questioned while brushing my black hair out of my eyes.

Resident Evil? Nah.

Silent Hill HD collection? Already beaten the HD collection.

Devil May Cry? Don't feel like beating the crap out of demons right now, maybe later.

My hand brushed past something in the far corner of my T.V it felt smooth like paper, cocking my head to the side I reached my hand back further. Pressing my body against cabinet my T.V rested on I successfully got whatever was back there.

Pulling back I saw it was a square shaped present wrapped in blue wrapping paper with yellow canaries on it. On it a small card rested on it with a red ribbon tied around it.

Picking up the card I read the message out loud.

"Thanks' for being an awesome friend, I'll miss you, but I know we will be together again one day Genesis. This isn't the end it's simply the beginning just like your name implies this promise. Love from your sister Cecily Mathews."

I sat there for a couple seconds, my bangs covering my eyes as stared at what was before me. I must have forgotten this was here and in a tantrum it fell way back behind the cabinet. And here I am supposed to be a good best friend and be good to the presents Cecy gave me, how mean of me.

Shoving the card in my pocket I untied the ribbon and carefully ripped open the mysterious present. In it lay Final Fantasy IX, odd I never played this one before, well now I can I thought happily though my thoughts were still on Cecily.

Putting the wrapping paper on my bed I switched a ps2 memory card for a ps1 memory card and inserted the disc and waited for the opening scenes. As I waited I turned to stare at a picture. The picture was of Cecily and I at Disney World, we were cosplayed as Kairi and Namine from Kingdom Hearts, her as Namine, me as Kairi.

We were arm in arm as we smiled at the camera, ice cream in hands we pretended it was sea-salt ice cream. Our teacher Mrs. Jacobs had taken the picture, after all it was a class trip for the choir and band kids.

A bussing sound broke me from my thoughts as I jerked my head towards the screen. The screen was completely rigid and frozen and totally spazzing out. Tiny sparks danced on the screen as my eyes widened in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me! This is brand new god dammit, the disc can't possibly scratched!?" I shouted in confusion as I crawled over to take the disc out and inspect it, when suddenly my whole house was enveloped in a sable darkness.

Wait, my house wasn't enveloped in darkness, I was!?

Somehow I was drifting in a mindless sea of darkness, ok, ok calm down Genesis this is nothing more than a dream. I must have passed out during the open sequence I thought.

A blue light was before me and I felt my body was drawn towards it, my body relaxed at the sight before and my eyes seemed to gaze at it lovingly. Why does this light remind me of something?

"Pretty" I muttered as I past through it.

I suddenly passed through that oceanic light and upon doing so I became completely naked. The cold sharpness of the void air wrapped around me made me shiver, but seconds later clothes wrapped around me, clothes I was familiar with.

A short wrap around pleated black skirt wrapped around my small waist, while a tank top graced my chest, something silken wrapped around both my arms but I was too disorientated to see what it was.

The echoes of souls filled my ears as sparks of the blue light danced before my ever bright eyes. It reminded me of the Lifestream in Final Fantasy VII, but of a blue version.

I could see my reflection almost like this blue was glass, that was when for a brief second my disorientation faded away as I saw my hair color. Instead of my normal jet black color. I had snow white hair, like legit winter wonderland hair color, now I know this has to be a dream! I DO NOT have white hair!

As soon as that thought game darkness took me again, but I stretched out my hand in a attempt to grab the blue light that was receding away.

"Wait! I want to belong!" I screamed.

Now, where did that come from?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the end so please review, sorry I can't say more parents want me off computer!**


	2. I'm In The Game?

**Alex: Time for chapter 2 where Genesis's journey begins:) Enjoy my lovely readers also I posted pictures of what Genesis and Cecily look like but the Genesis on Gaia pic are only to show her new hair color but still enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: I'm In The Game!?**

"Alright time to wake up" Cecily said nudging my shoulder. I groaned a bit and opened my eyes slightly but squinted due to the bright sunlight, there before me Cecily stood with an amused/irritated look on her face. Her short brown hanging down in her face as she stared down a me, her hazel eyes full of light and happiness as she stared into my emerald-green ones.

"You fall asleep in the strangest of places Geny, but it's time to get up" she told me placing her hands on her hips. I frowned slightly how is Cecily here when she's dead?

"Cecy, how are you here?" I questioned. She opened her mouth and spoke again but her voice sounded ever different, softer and more boyish.

"My names not Cecy, I-It's Vivi"

Wait! boyish!

My eyes fully snapped open as I quickly sprung up into a sitting position and took in my surroundings, I was laying in a street somewhere and houses were around me. The street was cobblestone and everyone was dressed rather old-fashioned and a hippo was wearing clothes?

Ok, that's it I'm officially in a dream.

"Um, miss, are you alright?" the soft boyish voice said again. Looking over to where it came from I saw a boy who was wearing an oversized hat and stripped trousers and a blue jean type jacket. I couldn't see his face that well but he had really pretty golden-yellow eyes.

"Uh, yeah thanks, but where am I?" I asked him while standing up and dusting the dirt off me. That was when I further took in my outfit, I was right as to me wearing a short wrap around pleated skirt, it was black as I figured, it looked a lot like Yeul's from Final Fantasy XIII-2, but the two layers on the skirt reminded me of flower petals. It was really pretty, on my feet were black ballet flats that had a white/black ribbon wrapping up to my knees. The ribbons actually made it so my shoes wouldn't slip off my feet what so ever when I moved them around.

A silken white tank top was on me and looking at my reflection in one of the house windows I saw black angel wings were on the back of them. The wings themselves gave it the sense I was an angel. On my right thigh was a garter, ok that on made my face flush, I mean I did blush considering the skirt exposed my thighs. But, the garter was black and had white frill on the top and bottom of it. Lastly, black and white ribbons were on my arms, which reminded me of the red ribbon the gang in Final Fantasy VII wore.

I swear I look like someone from a black and white film, but these colors were my favorite color. Black and white, always there but not popular colors, always there hiding in the shadows.

"Miss, did you hear me? I said you're in Alexandria" Vivi said pulling me from my thoughts and me looking at my reflection.

"Yes, I heard you. Um, why are you here?" I asked unsure of what to do or say. This is either a really weird dream or this is all weird, but I'd like to go with the most logical answer. So, this is all a dream I thought happily.

Vivi seemed to be happy at what I asked because he showed me a ticket.

"I got a ticket to see the play I want to be your canary. Today's Princess Garnet's birthday so the performance is for her" he said happily. Aww, this little guy must be very excited to see the show.

"Can I hang with you till you get your ticket stamped?" I asked. Vivi nodded but looked shy too.

"S-S-Sure" he said stuttering a bit. I smiled and held my hand out to him.

"My names Genesis Snow pleased to meet you" I smiled as Vivi took my hand and shook it.

After that we set off down the block, wow this is so amazing, this dream is really realistic I thought as I watched little kids run around and chase each other. While some kids hoped to catch a glimpse of noble men and woman.

I even saw a talking duck with a trumpet, never trust a duck my first thought was but this was all a dream. I can make anything happen here, I wonder if Cecily can appear here?

As we were walking by a shop called Doug's item shop I once again looked at my reflection, this time not bothered by my outfit the thing that bothered me was my hair. It was still white, the silvery white Christmas white!?

"WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT DANTE!" I scream wide-eyed in shock. Thus causing everyone to stop what they were doing and glance over at me, immediately I blushed but I smiled slightly at them.

"Haha, hi" I said shyly. They stared for a couple of seconds and then resumed what they were doing, a couple even muttered 'ignore the crazy child'.

So rude!

"Genesis are you ok? And whose Dante?" Vivi asked concerned and confused at my outburst. I looked at him and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm fine I just keep forgetting my hair is different from others and Dante is from a game I played" I told him. He nodded as I sighed with relief as he took my lie believingly.

What's going on why is my hair white? If this was a dream I wouldn't have it white I would have it some weird anime color. Like Pink or blue not white, so what the heck is going on.

Another thing was bugging me, was my eyes, they weren't their usual emerald-green, they were an icy blue color. Like a very pretty oceanic ice blue, like the kind of blue that could stare into someone's soul. Or, the blue of William Herondale from the book series The Infernal Devices.

Either way this was becoming very, very creepy, what the hell was going on.

I clasped my hands behind my back as Vivi and I continued down the street till we came to the Square. Where a ticket booth stood in the center, a flower shop on the right side of me housed so many beautiful flowers. Some I have never seen before, an inn was on the other side of the ticket booth where some little girls were playing jump rope. And another shop of some kind was also in this area, but what took my breath away the most was the castle before us.

It was so big as a tall crystal stood I think in the courtyard in the castle, the stone looking really old and faded down some. But, I could tell that so much history resided in and outside those walls of stone.

Walking up to the ticket booth, Vivi showed the ticket master his ticket. What was I gonna do when Vivi left to go see the show?

Wait, why am I asking that question this is all just a dream, nothing more nothing less.

"Why there's something funny about this ticket" the ticket guy said pulling me from my thoughts. I looked over at him as he squinted my eyes further to inspect the ticket some more.

"Why it's a fake, I've seen so many today!" he exclaimed. Vivi immediately casted his head down.

"Nooooo" he cried sadly.

"Now, now I know how you must feel. Here take these and do try to cheer up" the ticket master said and handed him three cards. Then he said to talk to Alleyway Jack to learn more about cards and that was it as he sent us on our way.

"Wanna go find another way to see the show?" I asked him. No response came from the littler guy. "I overheard some towns people saying there were gonna watch the show from the roof, wanna join?" I continued.

"Sure" he said as we headed to the alleyway. Where a guy stood on a ladder and hammered at a sign, as we walked through Vivi suddenly tripped and fell. Making the guy miss completely from the thud Vivi made and the sign fell crooked but still hanging tight.

The guy growled and descended the ladder and glared at us.

"Why, you little klutz you made me miss!" he shouted. I glared at him instantly.

"It's not his fault you missed you simply have poor aim!" I shouted at him. But, all that got me was a 'damn kids' as the guy went back up and fixed the sign and then sauntered off as if we weren't there at all.

Feels like school I thought as someone else entered the alleyway. This boy looked like a rat, I swear I have the most weirdest dreams.

"Hey, you're the ones with the fake ticket, aintcha?" he asked expecting us. Eyes roving us up and down, well I didn't have a ticket but ok then.

"Y-yeah" Vivi squeaked slightly.

Rat boy nodded happily and smiled at us, a smile I didn't like.

"I can get you two into the show if you agree to become my slaves" he said with a smirk. And there it is folks, the reason behind the smile, heh reading people is ever so easy I thought.

Placing my hand on my hand I smirked back at him.

"You, my friend got a deal" I said while winking at Vivi. I had a plan and if I played my cards right we could see the show and then ditch rat boy and never become his slaves. But, alas we would have to play the part for a fraction of a while, Vivi agreed and upon doing so our first assignment was to see if anyone was heading to alleyway. Which there wasn't.

"All clear!" I shouted to him.

"Awesome" rat boy shouted back and then took the ladder. and running off shouting a follow me.

"Come on Vivi" I said chasing after our 'master'. Vivi followed closely behind as we entered a cathedral, once in rat boy told us his plan.

"Alright old woman you climb up first it could be dangerous" he told me. My head instantly snapped towards his as I sent him a death glare.

"I am not old I'm twelve!" I shouted at him but headed for the ladder leading up to the bell nonetheless. When I grabbed on to the ladder, I heard a weird noise but jumped back with a yelp as a moogle fell down.

A moogle?

I slid down to my knees, this keeps getting weirder and weirder. As I stared in shock, rat boy decided to head upwards towards the roofs, but upon walking over he turned at the last second so the ladder struck me in the head.

"Ow! You jerk!" I cried holding my head as pain seared through my scull.

"Sorry slave but we gotta move so let's go" he ordered. Ok, this wasn't a dream there's too much pain for this to be pain.

"Don't worry Vivi I'm alright" I said standing up and giving him the thumbs up signal. Though in my throbbing head I was plotting my revenge as we headed up to the roof and began hopping from roof to roof till we reached the castle.

Smart plan for rat boy, ah sorry Puck, but I'm still gonna call him rat boy. And I will get my revenge too!

By the time we arrived it was already night and every had already taken their seats in front of the stage. The guards suspected nothing as we stood behind all the nobles and watched as fireworks erupted the stage and music began pouring out.

My eyes widened in happiness but also in sadness/confusion.

So, I'm in the game and I have to find my way home, easier said then done but I'll figure something out later. Right now this play interested me.

I want to be your canary.

Oh, Cecily I wish you could see this I know you'd just love it.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the end for now at least so please review:)**


	3. Time To Put On A Show!

**Alex: Well my readers it's time for chapter 3:) Also I like to add the fact I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of the characters they all belong to Square Enix. I only own Genesis and Cecily, but please enjoy this next chapter.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: Time to put on a show!**

The play was really good and well performed as the story unfolded to everyone in the crowd. It was a tragic love story, Princess Cornelia fell in love with a peasant named Marcus. But, Cornelia's father had arranged for her to marry someone else, a prince from a neighboring kingdom.

Prince Schneider.

I snickered under my breath upon hearing the name, Schneider is a funny name. Any who the opening fight scene was pretty cool and the drama escalated even more as one of the allies friend betrayed them. Which ensured another fight scene that was in synch and not a move missed as the two older boys clashed. What struck me as odd was the fact one of the boys had a tail.

A legit tail sticking out of his butt, the other boy wore a belt that wrapped around his eyes which made me wonder how on earth he could see. These people here are sure strange, then again I have silvery white hair so who am I to judge?

Taking a break from my jumbled thoughts I looked away from the performance and stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly in the air and two moons hung nice and high in the sky. Like the sky itself was wearing a beautiful necklace with two big blue and red gems and the stars were the tiny diamonds decorating it.

This is no good, what'll happen when this show is over? How will I get home? Could I even get home? I'm sure my adoptive family was worried about me but then again they were usually preoccupied with other things. So, I highly doubt they've noticed my disappearance.

As I continued to stare up at the sky my eyes widened in shock and confusion as I saw a figure in a white and red jacket swing by on one of the festive party banners. I quickly casted a glance around the crowd but they were all absorbed in the show and saw nothing. Looking back upwards I saw another figure sail by, it was monkey boy chasing after the hooded figure.

Before I looked way I saw yet another figure fly by but instead of holding on to the banner, he had it wrapped around his waist as his arms were out stretched like he was flying. He almost reached the two people when gravity decided to shift him the other way and make him crash into the side of the air ship.

I choked on a laugh as I returned back to the show, where the king said he at the third toll of the bell he was going to execute Marcus.

Ohhhhhh, what's gonna happen next, what's gonna happen next!?

A couple of minutes passed when the hooded girl and monkey boy were back on stage. And that's when pretty much things went intense, that guy who ran into the side of the airship was there as well. Apparently he was Prince Schneider, wow and I thought he would look better looking, I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Cornelia declared she was not going to return to the castle with her father while her father raged over it. Marcus ran over to slay the king for his parents and for his beloved. As he shoved his sword forward Cornelia got in the way and took the blow, she slowly fell to the ground.

The whole crowd gasped and some people even shouted no, one of them being me. With a soft whisper she asked for forgiveness but she still loved her father, and with that she took her last breath and went still.

A lot of people in the crowd began crying and leaning forward in their seats to see what came next.

Marcus being in shock at what he did took his own life so he could rejoin Cornelia in the after life. This story reminds me of Romeo and Juliet and how things went with them.

Again, as the crowd gasped in shock and more cries erupted, Vivi sniffled lightly and began crying a bit while Puck jumped up and down excitedly.

"Wow, what a show!" he exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, so sad" Vivi said wiping his eyes and looked up. I didn't shed a tear for what happened, it usually takes me a lot to cry and I've probably been through a lot of situations that would make other people cry. But, like I said it takes a lot for me to cry, the only time I did cry was when Cecily died.

"That was an amazing play" I said smiling. Cecily and I always went to Broadway shows when a performance was going on at our local town theater, it usually involved seeing Disney plays but it was still fun.

Puck turned and looked over somewhere before his eyes widened in alarm. "uh-oh, run!" he shouted running off.

"what are you scared of-oh, shit run Vivi!" I shouted running off as well with Vivi following close behind me.

"Get back here!" one guard shouted.

"FURY!" the other shouted.

All three of us did a U-turn and ran back to where we stood and watched the show, and that was when Vivi tripped.

"Fools! I'm outta here!" Puck shouted ducking out into the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks for the help rat-boy!" I screamed as I helped Vivi up where we ran off again. Holy cheese this just keeps getting better and better my mind screamed as our options of where to run were fading. And, with that Vivi and I ran on stage where the crowd began whispering at who we were and ect.

I jumped over the hooded girl, Vivi did the same but turned back to the guards.

"Leave us alone!" he shouted as his hands glowed. And with that a fire spell was shot towards them but accidentally hit the hooded girl and she caught fire, with that the girl stood up quickly.

"Ow! That's hot!" she cried throwing off her burning hood. The audience gasped and screamed in shock when she revealed herself, and when I looked up towards the stands where the royal family was sitting. The queen looked down right pissed...Wait! That's the queen!?

Well, ah, I, uh have seen better looking queens but I am sorry to disrespect her like this but she looks like a fat blue elephant. Maybe I should call her elephant lady?

"Princess!" the guy who was playing Schneider shouted in happiness to see she was alright.

Wait? Did this rusty guy honestly think she got killed, and she's a princess!?

Oh, this must be Princess Garnet, yeah that would explain a lot.

"Hey, are you two alright?" I heard someone ask. Looking up it was monkey boy, up close now I could his appearance, he had dirty blonde hair with striking sapphire blue eyes. They almost looked like my color eyes but mine was darker than his.

"Y-Yeah, just tripped is all" Vivi said getting up for he fell again. I nodded to him.

"I'm ok" I told him smiling at him but I soon looked in alarm as I shoved the boy out-of-the-way. As the guy in the rusty armor took a swing at him with his sword, monkey boy quickly flipped out his daggers and pushed the guy back.

"Thanks' kiddo" he said giving my hair a good ruffle. I shoved his hand away and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid! And what the hell do I do!?" I shouted to him as one solider ran towards me. This was the fury guy.

"FEEL MY FURY!" he shouting sword raised up high.

Ah, geez I guess the only thing I can do is put my gaming skills to the test, as he charged closer to me I could tell his chest was open to attack. Why, is it people are so stupid to raise leave their chest open to attack when they raise their swords up high?

Kadaj from Advent Children did the same and Cloud counterattacked really quickly which resulted in said silver-haired man to be knocked backwards.

Side stepping quickly out-of-the-way I used my foot and tripped him which made Fury guy fall face first into the stage.

He quickly stood up and turned tail and fled. "MY FURY ENDS HERE!" he screamed.

I blinked in confusion, all I did was trip him? Woooooow that's just sad I thought as I saw the guy in the rusty armor keel over slightly and with that the airship began taking off.

Everyone yelled in confusion and shock but I'm guessing the queen wasn't going to lose her daughter that easily for harpoons were shot at us.

It was funny when monkey boy shook his butt at her but now things were getting more serious.

I screamed as a harpoon sent up a bunch of wood from the deck and rained down on, with that I fell to the ground where I saw a cannon coming forth and firing. But, instead of a cannon ball it was a monster.

A bomb monster to be more precise and rusty was back on his feet ready to fight once again. Did he not see the bomb?

"Hey, rusty look behind you!" I shouted to him cupping my hands around my mouth. He sent me and glare and charged towards me.

"I will not fall for your vile tricks!" he shouted swinging his sword down. My body was frozen, I couldn't move as the sharp metal came swinging towards me, why can't I move?

Suddenly someone blocked the attack, the clanging of the weapons locked together brought me out of my frozen fear. Monkey boy was the one who blocked rusty's attack.

"Why would you hurt a kid!" he shouted pushing him back hard enough to make him stumble. Where more people shouted for him to look behind him.

"T-T-Thanks'" I stuttered as monkey boy smiled and nodded his head. He glanced back at the fight but widened his eyes in shock, everything moved in slow motion as I turned to see what had him scared. And once I did that's when everything exploded into smoke and darkness.

The bomb had exploded rocking the entire airship and sent me flying forward, someone grabbed my hand but I couldn't see who for the back of my head connected with something hard.

Oblivion took me once more, but in the corner of my mind I faintly heard a child singing.

_The angel will come, he will come for you._

_When the darkness falls he will come for me._

_All this blue haze fades when the angel comes. _

_Never wanted, where do I live?_

_Is it here for fate to decide? _

_In this world please do not forget me, I am different._

_But, is it so bad._

_In this blue void filled with evil and regret._

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So for the ending melody I tried to make it creepy and I used the Music Box melody from Silent hill 2 for it, there will be other twisted songs in this story but for now please review. **


	4. A Forest Can Be Evil?

**Alex: This story is going along just great and I'm very happy about that, thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far, I love you all for that. I would have updated over the weekend and on Friday but I went camping with my family and I kidnapped my best friend but any who I'm back from camping and here to bring you more updates, so enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: A forest can be evil?**

**Drip, Drip, Drip.**

Something wet dripped on my face as the darkness slowly receded away and reality drifted back to me. And as it did pain came with it, my body didn't ache the thing that ached and hurt the most was my head. Searing pain pounded through my skull and it all felt like something took a baseball bat and smashed it against my head over and over.

I slowly opened my eyes and was welcomed to a shady kind of darkness, slowly and gently tilting my head upwards I saw trees everywhere. Through the thick branches and thick leaves that covered the sky I could faintly see the stars.

Leaning my head down on the damp grass I groaned slightly and hefted my self to my knees. Brushing my hair out of my face I looked around some more, more trees was my answer. But, I could see smoke rising from somewhere in the distance, what happened?

I remember the bomb exploding and the smoke clouding my vision when I ran into something knocking me out. But, someone did grab me as I fell, who was it?

"Hey, you ok?" I familiar voice asked kneeling down to me.

Looking up it was the boy with the tail who protected me from rusty's attack, his dirty blonde hair hung in his eyes slightly. As his sapphire blue eyes examined me for injuries.

"I'm ok, my head just hurts really bad." I told him. He nodded and rummaged around in his jean pocket and pulled out a tiny light blue-bottle full of white liquid, handing it to me I stared at it in confusion.

"It's a potion, it'll take the pain away and heal minor to semi-minor injuries" the boy explained to me after seeing my confusion. Nodding I took it from him and uncapped the bottle and downed all the contents quickly. The potion had a minty soothing taste to it as it went down my throat the pain in my head vanished away instantly. All I had was a slight throbbing sensation but that would go away soon enough I was sure.

"Thank you" I told him while standing up. Brushing twigs and leaves off me I turned to him who smiled at me and ruffled my hair once again.

"No problem kiddo" he smiled. I scowled and slapped his hand gently and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid!" I shouted. Which only caused monkey boy to laugh.

"Alright, alright. Your not a kid, but what's your name?" he asked his tail waving lazily back and forth as if it had a mind of it's own.

"I'm Genesis Snow, and you?" I asked. Monkey boy's lips curved up into a cheeky smile as he pointed to himself proudly.

"I am Zidane Tribal the greatest thief in existence" he declared puffing out his chest like he was all that. I cocked my head to the side and put my hands behind my back.

"Never heard of you" I said which shattered him.

"Oh, well. Any who the Prima Vista crashed let's go see if the others made it Genesis" Zidane said. Nodding we both set off through the thick foliage of the forest, the trees were really thick and close together. No matter where you looked they were like that, and every so often an owl would hoot.

A shiver crawled up my spine as I kept looking at all the trees and vegetation, there was something not right about this forest, but what?

I could sense there was an evil darkness about it, and I could also sense that it didn't like us being here.

"Zidane where are we?" I asked as he jumped over a tree stump. The crash site was very close now all we needed to do was jump over the stump and we were home free...Well almost.

"Evil forest, this place is not safe." he explained to me while helping me over the tree stump. Considering it was twice my size, and I happened to be shorter than him so that was another reason.

"Oh, joy" I whispered glancing once more at the trees. Zidane patted my head instead of ruffling it, a reassuring smile was on his face as he stared at me.

"Hey, don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll be there to protect you" he smiled with that cheeky grin of his. I smiled back knowing I could count on Zidane regardless if I just met him.

"Alright" I said as we walked closer to the crash site. Where I was guessing one of his friends was looking around in confusion and panic.

"Hey, Cinna" Zidane shouted grabbing his attention. Cinna's eyes brightened in happiness and relief as he ran over to us.

"Zidane your alive and so are you kid! Man you two are nuts for jumping off ya know that" Cinna yelled. Zidane rolled his eyes.

"We didn't jump off, we got thrown from the impact" Zidane corrected while I nodded. Cinna nodded.

"Hey, where's the princess?" Zidane asked looking about. Which made Cinna sigh in aggravation.

"We can't find her, Blank's looking inside, you look outside" he told us while running off to tend to a fire that was still out of control.

Zidane turned to me and put a thinking look on his face, a look I could tell that meant that he was leaving me behind. If there was one thing I hated it was being left. No, way was he leaving me here, I still have to find Vivi considering he isn't here too.

"Don't leave me behind. I'll help you find the princess, besides I have to find my friend Vivi" I said quickly. Zidane frowned but nodded as he reached over to a nearby crate and dug around it's contents before releasing an 'aha'.

Pulling said item out I saw they were two daggers much like his with sheaths.

"Here" he said handing them to. I took the daggers into my hand, the leather material of the sheaths felt nice against my palms but the blade was what really caught my interest. It was sleek and shiny and reflected back my face in the dull lighting, my face looking like a shadow in the darkness.

_"Genesis there are many types of weapons in the world. But, weapons don't necessarily kill people" a smooth gentle voice spoke from the back of mind._

_"But, I thought weapons killed?" I replied to the voice. Earning myself a chuckle in response._

_"No, Genesis they don't even though the point of a blade can cause pain and spill blood. It's always the person who wields the weapon, we will be the ones to-"_

I shook my head quickly as the voices faded away, that voice I knew was mine but who was the other voice? The voice was gentle and kind and sounded so familiar to me, but where have I heard it before?

Sheathing the daggers again I strapped them around my waist as Zidane and I headed off into Evil Forest. Jeez, even the name made sense to this hell hole.

In the next area further out from the crash site we walked though ankle-deep water which made a gross look pass over my face which caused Zidane to laugh.

"It's not funny! I'm wearing flats" I shouted but was cut off by a high-pitched scream. I froze suddenly, a high-pitched scream?

The scream itself reminded me of Cecily during the accident but I knew it wasn't her scream but even with that thought it didn't stop the memories from resurfacing once more.

Headlights blinding me as the car crashed into ours, a high-pitched scream emitting from myself and from Cecily hers more shriller then my own. A hand encircled mine as Zidane's face came into focus. Breaking my reminiscing thoughts, a silent thanks passed through my mind as I stared at him.

"Let's go Geny" he said dragging me through the muck and into the next area. Where I saw little Vivi on the ground shaking like a leaf, fear in his golden-yellow eyes as his shaking increased.

"Vivi!" I cried. But, the little mage didn't even look at me all he did was lift a shaky finger and pointed ahead.

"S-S-She's in trouble" he stuttered stumbling over his words.

Glancing over my eyes widened in shock as I saw a huge plant cage monster standing there, and in its grasp Princess Garnet sat, fear in her brown orbs but also a plea for help. Zidane and I ran closer as we did ran I fumbled to get my newly acquired daggers out as I stared at the giant plant. It was an ugly muddy brown color as a putrid smell wafted off it, tentacles at the ready, a thick brown looking air wafted from them as I stared at it.

"Release the princess at once!" the guy in rusty armor shouted. He survived? I was kinda hoping he didn't cause he was so annoying and incredibly stupid, I mean come on he didn't glance back at the bomb. Let alone know it was there, and now he's yelling at a monster, I mean really like it'll listen to him.

"Yeah, like it's really gonna listen to you" Zidane said curtly with a roll of his eyes. His daggers were his hands as well as he glared at the prison cage monster, while rusty grabbed his sword.

As soon as they did the monster hissed viciously at us but upon doing so Zidane began glowing until the glowing turned into a very powerful light. Once it faded away Zidane's whole out look changed, he was covered in fur and he was pink?

I choked back a laugh considering now wasn't the time to laugh, but pink? If he was to turn a different color completely I would have went with a manlier color.

"What is that light?" rusty asked looking at Zidane confused.

The plant cage aimed his tentacles at me and went slap happy as he aimed attack after attack. Each one I quickly dodged, that was a thing I loved, I was always a speedy little thing.

"I dunno somehow it raises my attack power" Zidane replied to rusty. I rolled my eyes, was now the time to really chit-chat?

Running forward I swiped my daggers forward and nicked the tentacles which only pissed off the prison cage as its other tentacle wrapped around my ankle and lifted me upside down in the air. I let out a yelp as my daggers fell from my hands and to the ground below, shoving my hands forward I kept my skirt from falling down and showing everyone my panties.

The other tentacle wrapped around my wrists and tried to yank my arms away, my eyes widened in shock. I knew this thing was a perverted, oh of all things Sephiroth this was tentacle rape!

"Trance is induced by a surge of emotion" rusty explained to Zidane. My eye twitched in irritation as my eyes narrowed into slits, those idiots!

"Will you nimrods quite talking and help Garnet and I!" I screamed as loud as I could. Zidane's eyes widened in shock as did rusty's, oh look now they see me.

"Hold on Geny!" Zidane shouted as a concentrated look passed over his features. "Free energy!" he shouted as a wave of magic formed and pounded into prison cage wounding it, with a scream I fell to the ground where rusty easily caught me. Nodding my thanks I got down and grabbed my daggers as Zidane released another free energy spell.

But, after that the prison cage decided it had enough and soon left and with it did Zidane's Trance too.

"Princess!?" rust shouted.

Vivi walked over looking around as well a sad look crossed his features. "Oh, no, I was too scared to cast any spells. That thing is probably gonna eat her" he cried.

"How, could I let this happen" rusty whispered falling to his knees. I rolled my eyes at rusty but not at Vivi, he was too cute and loveable to get an eye rolling.

"Calm down, that prison thing was just a minion. He took Garnet to his master, after all what master wants slave shall get" I informed them crossing my arms over my chest. Zidane sent me a 'Thanks-for-explaining' look.

"Genesis is right, the princess is still alive" he told them. I nodded as I walked over to where the plant cage stood moments before as rusty stood up from the ground.

"The princess may still be-We must go!" he shouted.

Before I realized what was happening something came around and lifted me up, letting out a scream I realized what it was. The prison cage had come back and this time it wanted me.

"Genesis!" Vivi and Zidane cried in unison.

"Zidane, Vivi!" I screamed more out of fear than of shock at what happened. My heart beat sped up as it pounded loudly in my chest, I don't want to die my mind screamed.

One thing was sure, and that was.

Why me?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter so please review:)**


	5. Escaping The Forest

**Alex: Time for chapter 5 and escape from Evil Forest so please as always enjoy:) I put more pictures on my profile but of Cecily and I changed some of the current pictures I had up.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: Escaping the forest**

"Get me outta here!" I shouted as I kicked my legs against the vine like bars. It was futile I knew but I had to try to get out so I settles for kicking as hard as I could against the thick vine like bars till my legs ached and grew tired.

"Just hold on Genesis!" Zidane shouted towards me. I nodded as I looked out towards my friends, Zidane had a determined look on his face and somewhere in them swam protectiveness. He's standing by on his promise, his promise to protect me, even though he never said promise I could tell Zidane met what he said.

Vivi held tightly onto his staff but determination was also in his eyes, for a little guy he sure could be brave. Maybe one day I could be brave like him too?

Rusty has looked determined, if it was to save me or beat this thing and search for Garnet I didn't know. I would have to make a mental note and ask him later about it, despite the fact I think he's stupid.

"Fire!" Vivi shouted breaking me from my thoughts. A rush of heat swarmed around the prison cage but none of the heated red flames licked my body, they just stayed put on the monster that held me captive. Prison cage howled in pain, the noise was a very high pitch screeching sound that made me press my hands to my ears to get block the horrid sound.

"Fire seems effective" Zidane said as he ran forward and slid on the ground dodging it's tentacle arms and slashed at the lower body of it. The prison cage not liking that lifted up it's tentacle arms and pointed them at the cage. I went rigid as something white surged out of me and into the prison cage, my body sagged forward a bit in tiredness as my vision started going hazy.

That was when I realized this thing was draining my life energy to heal itself, the others could tell too as Vivi casted another fire spell quickly and rusty ran over and attacked full force.

I shook my head to rid my mind of the fuzziness but it was no use as eyelids started to slip close. Why was this affecting me more than this should?

Was it because I was twelve and a weak child? Or was it because I was of no use to this world?

That's another weird thought, what's with these weird thoughts. I belong, don't I?

"Don't you dare close your eyes Gen-Gen!" a very familiar voice screamed at me.

I jerked and sat up right, my eyes widened in shock, Cecily!? She was the only one to ever call me Gen-Gen, that was her nickname for me. No one else would call me that but her.

But, she's dead so it couldn't have been her.

I moved my hand back but gasped in pain as I yanked my hand upwards to inspect whatever caught it. Blood dribbled out of a small wound on my finger and slid down it like water leaving a blood trail. A trail that reminded me of the one in Final Fantasy VII that you had to follow when you start your escape from Shinra and you find that Sephiroth is alive.

Glancing at what caught me I saw it was my daggers that Zidane gave me, I must have sheathed them after the first fight with prison cage. Taking both daggers into my hand I looked at the once shiny blades. They were smeared in greenish brown liquid but a hint of red from my blood was smeared in there somewhere, it was then that familiar voice returned in my head. I must be going crazy, but somehow I know that I should listen, cause if I don't I might die.

_"Everything has a weakness. Look closely and you'll find one, even if it may be verbal or physical always strike where it hurts the most Genesis. Take up your blade of words or brute force and strike with all your might"_

The top of the monster I was sitting on never got struck by Vivi's spells or Zidane's dagger and rusty's sword, I was the only one in here. Garnet was a white mage that I could tell from when we were on the Prima Vista. Besides I doubt she would have figured it out trapped in here scared to death, but now's my chance to get out.

Lifting up my daggers I brought them down into the soft brown skin of the prison cage making it emit a howl of pain. Twisting the daggers I held tightly to the point my knuckles turned white I slowly dragged them through the skin of my captor. The greenish brown liquid of its blood slid out of it as Vivi casted another fire spell which was the final blow.

The vine like bars slowly fell back too weak to lift them up as the prison cage slowly went limp. I gasped as I yanked my daggers out and stumbled backwards off the monster as a green stench lifted around me. Gah! that smells so awful I thought as my eyes watered.

"Genesis, hey, are you alright?" Zidane asked as he grabbed my shoulders. I looked up and stared at him and it was then that I realized that I was shaking, worse than Vivi was before.

"Y-Yeah, thank you guys for saving me" I stuttered. Zidane smiled slightly at me and ruffled my hair messing my white locks up even more than they originally were.

"No problem kiddo, it's like I said I'll be there to protect you" he replied as rusty began throwing a tantrum.

"We must find the princess!" he declared. Ok, really we just went through hell and back and he wants to run through this God for forsaken forest to save Princess Garnet. I mean I'm all for saving her too but now we should go back to the impact site and rest a while and devise a plan.

Before anyone could say anything the prison cage lifted itself up and released a green vapor into the air. Zidane back flipped out-of-the-way while I quickly grabbed onto a nearby branch that was hanging down low and hefted myself up. Even though I was still shaky from the near death experience, the prison cage soon started melting away into the ground. Like something decomposing quickly, but the smell reminded me of compost but something more vile between.

Vivi passed out upon impact, while rusty fell to the ground but was resisting the sweet oblivion that awaited by breathing that stuff in.

"Pri-Prin-cess" he managed to get out before going unconscious. Letting go of the branch I dropped to the ground and looked at Zidane who sighed.

"Let's head back to the crash site, there will get patched up and then go rescue Garnet" he said walking over to rusty. I simply nodded and walked over to Vivi after I sheathed my daggers. Kneeling down I lifted him up into my arms, for a little guy he was a tad heavy but I was sure I would manage.

-At crash site-

I sat on top of a crate in one of the rooms that wasn't completely destroyed, a spiral staircase stared at me as other crates and boxes were scattered about. Some held supplies while others held small rations of food. A room was on my right, that was where Vivi was resting he woke up but I decided to leave him be so he could rest and as for rusty, I believe they locked him in the music room.

I decided to just sit here and wait for Zidane he was talking to his boss Baku about going to rescue Garnet. That was when the man with the belt around his eyes walked in.

"Hey, your Genesis right?" he asked walking over. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whose asking?" I retorted. He raised his hands up in defense.

"Easy, I was just wondering. I'm Blank Zidane's friend, here you should take this" he said handing me a small vile filled with a brown liquid. I stared at it quizzically. "It's medicine, the monsters in this forest plant seeds in their victims, when the seeds sprout it's time to see the big man upstairs" he told me.

I nodded in understanding and uncapped the vial and wrinkled my nose in distaste this stuff smelled like a dirty river. Well, I don't really have a choice so bottoms up I thought and pressed it to my lips and downed the contents. Suppressing the urge to vomit in the process.

"Thanks'" I told him handing him the vial back. He smiled and put his hand on top of my head and gave it a good ruffle which made me growl and swat his hand away.

"Why does everyone want to ruffle my hair!?" I shouted enraged and confused. Blank laughed.

"I guess people just to see if that hair color is real. Well see ya" he called walking off. I fumed silently, this hair color was real, but at first I didn't believe it. Leaning backwards against part of the wall I closed my eyes.

**Dream Start(No one's pov)**

_Everything around Genesis was a bland unknown color and that was all you could see for miles around. But, frankly to her as she looked around dazed and confused the bland color was all fuzzy and hazy as were the objects before her. She knew she must be in some sort of town for she could make a chair and a desk near by._

_Near the desk a man stood there gazing at the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Or, at least it looked like a thinking expression young Genesis wasn't too sure. Everything was so very hard to see, at that moment another person entered the room, it was a little girl who looked around three years of age. She hobbled forward on legs that were just getting used to running about._

_"Your here!" the girl cried happily running towards the man. Said person broke from his trance and turned with a gentle smile to the girl._

_"Of, course I am. I did tell you when I was returning did I not" he retorted lifting the little girl into his slender arms. Spinning her slightly he planted a gentle kissed on her cheek in greeting. The little girl did the same and giggled happily, that was their special way of greeting._

_"I missed you. He was mean to me again, but your always nice so I'm not sad anymore" she whispered leaning her head against._

**Dream End**

I jerked awake having felt like I was falling to the ground, I laid in said place with sweat dotting my features. My breath came in quick gasps as I sat up on the ruin wooden floor.

"The hell" I whispered to myself as I saw Zidane come into the room from the corner of my eye. What was that? That dream felt so real but yet unreal too, believe me when I dream I dream weird things. A majority of them are usually anime, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts related, but this?

This was so bizarre, I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this real or not?

Oh, great I'm quoting Sora from the first Kingdom Hearts game, not that it's a bad thing. But, if I want to prove my gaming addiction and anime weirdness I should quote Sephiroth out loud or even better LOVELESS. Or, say something Naruto would say out in public.

"Genesis I need your help" Zidane said as I clambered back up onto my feet. "Now, it'll be dangerous but I was wondering if-" he continued. At that I cut him off.

"Of, course I'll help you rescue Princess Garnet. Besides there's nothing better to do, I'll go wait for you outside" I said doing a pre-run pose like Vanille from Final fantasy XIII. And at that I ran off with a smile on my face and as I did run Zidane laughed and shouted thanks to me.

Once I neared outside I slowed down so I was jogging but then I stopped running completely. That weird dream was still on my mind, but I guess I would have time to think about later. Letting my thoughts wander now while in a forest that attacks you isn't the best place to think.

Blank looked up at me as I walked out.

"Helping Zidane, eh?" he asked. I smiled and nodded at him while putting my hands behind my head.

"Yep, he's a little hopeless without help" I said with a smirk. Blank laughed but soon frowned, I frowned too. Why is he frowning? Did I do something wrong?

"Your finger" he started and grabbed my hand. His hand was gentle but rough probably from using them a lot lifting things and using a sword.

When we got back here I forgot to clean up my finger that got cut by my daggers, the blood had stopped flowing but the dried blood was still in place. As well as dirt that had gotten smeared there.

"You need to keep wounds cleaned at all times" Blank said disproval in his voice as he gently poured a potion over my wound. I hissed in pain as it stung but soon enough the pain receded but the open cut was still there. That's odd, I thought potions healed all minor to semi-minor injuries?

"If you don't use a potion right away, the potion won't close the injury right away" he said while taking some cloth and tying a bow around my finger. That was news to me, I guess when fantasy is your reality things are different then the game.

"Thanks', I'll keep that in mind Blank" I smiled as he let me go and Zidane came out with Vivi and rusty. Awesome reinforcements!

"I'm all ready to go" I said running towards them and jumping up and down. Zidane laughed and ruffled my hair, which I growled at him for.

"Your acting like a restless puppy. Come on then" he said as I laughed. Ha! I'm not the puppy that would be Zack Fair, Angeal's puppy.

Saying goodbye was a tad tough cause these guys Tantalus grew on me even though I haven't known them for that long. The guy in rusty armor told me his name was Steiner, Captain of the knights of Pluto. I snickered under my breath, his name was funny too.

The trek through the thick forest wasn't fun at all, but we made it through the thick foliage easily enough. Some, monsters attacked but not a lot, the ones that did attack were Fangs, Goblins, and giant flying pink flowers. The flying flower monster made me laugh when I first saw it.

Ohhhhh, Marluxia I found something to add to your garden.

But, even with humorous thoughts it did nothing to lighten up my thoughts of that dream or that familiar voice and that man in my dream. Some how they were all connected and I was determined to find out.

Entering an area where there was a small spring it seemed no monsters came there. And that was where we found a moogle!

OH. MY. KINGDOM HEARTS.

I can now die in happiness seeing as I now saw a real live moogle, wait, wait, wait, I still have to see a chocobo yet and ride one before I can die. If I'm liking I can get one as a pet, if I do I'll name it Choco or even better Boco just likes Bartz.

Drinking from the stream cured us of our injuries and as we rested I cuddled with the moogle. He didn't mind, he seemed to enjoy the company.

"Alright people, time to move out" Zidane said informing us all. All agreeing without protest we set off after saying goodbye to the moogle and headed further in the forest.

Further in we saw it, a cavern type hole through the trees and leaves, on the ground thick green vines grew and pulsed with a sudden life. Those most be sensors to tell if anyone has entered this forest. So, that's how it knew we were here, I hate it when I figure key things out at the last-minute.

"Let's go!" I shouted as we ran in. Time to charge in guns blazing and in...Holy cheese this thing was huge. Hahaha, that's what she said I thought getting side tracked. Ok, Genesis stop thinking dirty, focus!

A giant plant stood before us and it somewhat looked like a flower as well with crimson petals mixed with thick healthy green looking skin. It to had tentacles just like the prison cage.

"Princess!" Steiner shouted. Garnet laid behind plant guy, unconscious but still breathing, I could see her chest rising and falling from where I stood.

"So this is the master" Zidane said examining it.

It was then that Steiner decided to argue with Zidane once more, I swear rusty just likes hearing his own voice.

"Shut up and fight!" I shouted at him as I dived into battle daggers raised. The plant master hissed at us and that's when things got sticky.

It swiped it's tentacles at me but I quickly jumped over them like jump rope but I nicked each one pretty good. Something plant master didn't like at all, hissing in even more pain it looked at Vivi and Steiner. Who were working together casting fire spell after fire spell, Vivi was casting fire on Steiner's sword thus creating fire sword.

Interesting.

"Geny look out!" Zidane said. I glanced up and quickly dodged a tentacle but I wasn't lucky enough to dodge the next one as it knocked it me, I cried out in pain as I was thrown backwards.

Pain exploded into my side as I hit the vine like wall, on the bright side the vines broke my fall on the dark side my side hurts from the hit and the impact.

The other tentacle surged towards me and Zidane wasn't quick enough to strike it. I threw my hands up and closed my eyes to block the attack, this was it I was done for.

A sudden heat erupted everywhere and a howl of pain flew from the mouth the plant brain. I opened my eyes to see the tentacle that was heading towards me was burned coal-black.

"You can cast magic!?" Zidane shouted at me. I stood up shakily but blinked in confusion, I can cast magic? SINCE WHEN!?

"I guess so. ZIDANE LOOK OUT!" I screamed as the other tentacle was aimed at him. Before he could dodge a flash of silver brightened our eyes and before us stood Blank looking happily relieved.

"Phew made it just in time. Step back I'll handle this" he declared joining in the fight. Oh, now it's a part my mind screamed as I dove back into the fight, the plant brain hated us all ganging up on it so it casted thunder.

How I dodged that was I made myself the smallest object possible, it worked brilliantly until I dodged rolled from the burnt tentacle. That was when I got hit and my arm got burnt. I gritted my teeth and gritted through the pain as I casted another fire spell at it, I still find this so cool that I could use magic.

Pollen danced in the air before our eyes blinding us but those of us who could see if any poured eye drops in our eyes. This battle was long and grueling but after one coördinated hit from Zidane and Blank had the plant brain releasing one last cry before it fell dead.

Steiner booked it and ran towards Garnet and scooped her up while Zidane administered Blank's medicine to her. She coughed and gagged as she tried to down all the contents but Garnet still stayed asleep.

I sighed in relief but it was too soon as the plant brain dissolved away and left a huge gaping hole in its place. And plant spiders began swarming us.

"Get moving!" Zidane shouted to us all. I needed no telling twice as I sprinted out of the area, Steiner was in front of me, while Vivi, Zidane, and Blank were behind me. Jumping down from some plant platforms we were surrounded by plant spiders, easily terminated with a fire spell and one hit but they were rather annoying. I swear Marluxia this whole place is your garden!

After this it was just to home stretch but we had to run for our lives as plant spider after plant spider darted towards us. I kept my eyes forward but glanced back to see the others. Steiner and Vivi easily passed me as did Zidane, I pushed myself harder as a plant spider neared me but to no avail.

Someone shoved me out-of-the-way where I stumbled slightly glancing up I saw it was Blank.

"Blank!" I shouted. He stopped struggling and looked at me and then looked at Zidane who stopped running too, after he threw something, a map I was guessing.

"RUN!" he shouted. I nodded and took off with Zidane who easily caught the map with one hand and with his other he grabbed my hand and we ran hand in hand to the exit. Huge vines dived towards us as we tried to escape, jumping over those we dived rolled out of Evil Forest for once and for all. The vines wrapped around the trees blocking the way in and the way out. Stone started covering everything as this wretched forest began going petrified, with no master to rule it, it went into shock and turned to stone. And with it Blank.

Glancing down at the bow he wrapped around my wound to keep it from getting infected a tear slid from my eye and down my dirt streaked face.

Why, do all my friends sacrifice themselves for me?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that was the chapter, took me a whole day to write this baby but as always please review and tell me what ya think. Also tell me your thoughts on Genesis being able to do magic now:)**


	6. A Time Of Rest

**Alex: I am so excited for when Zidane and co go to Burmecia I got so much planned for that chapter when it hits but alas I still have a good ways to go, so I better get writing haha. But, any way please enjoy this newest chapter:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: A Time Of Rest**

We set up camp near a huge rock that was near the petrified Evil Forest, Zidane was taking the loss of Blank hard. So, we all decided to leave him be so it was up to Steiner, Vivi and I to pitch a tent and get a fire started.

Yeah, that went real great note the sarcasm, during the setting up process the tent collapsed and fell on me and I got wrapped up in the fabric of said tent. So, in other words I got stuck so Steiner had to help me get free. Other than that getting the fire started was no problem, I was the one that started it on fact, I love casting magic!

Zidane soon came back and was checking out the tent so that it wouldn't collapse on us in the middle of the night. At least I think it was night I couldn't tell with all this mist, it was very nerve-racking.

I keep expecting a lying figure to calm hobbling out from the mist to spit acid at us. That's it I need a walkie-talkie to alert me if monsters are nearby, I swear I'm going to hate the trek through the mist.

"I hope she wakes up soon" Vivi suddenly said. I glanced up from where I sat next to him. He was staring at Garnet who still was unconscious, I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry she'll be just fine" I smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled back with a nod of his head.

Sure enough several seconds later Garnet stirred awake and slowly sat up holding her head.

"Oh" she mumbled. The expression on her face told me she was confused and Steiner being loud as he is decided to shout.

"Princess your ok" he cried overjoyed. I winced slightly and shook my head, this is not good if his yelling attracts any monsters, if they do I'm so roasting him. Bring on Ifrit with the hellfire!

"Steiner, you brought me here?" she asked slowly looking over at him. Her chocolate orbs were a lit by the glow of the fire light, and her long dark locks were laying across her shoulders and down her back.

"It's my duty to protect you at all costs" he informed her with a bow in the process. At that my mouth dropped open, what the hell it's like we didn't help him at all. I was about to say something but Zidane beat me to it.

"What are you talking about it was my dagger, and Vivi and Genesis's magic that saved you" he told her looking just as annoyed at Steiner as I was. Steiner in turned red from fury, any redder and he'd look like that rogue tomato from Final Fantasy XII. Ya, know minus the creepy face.

"I thank you three" Garnet said nodding her head to us. Which made Steiner look at her.

"Princess you shouldn't thank these thieves" he told her gently. Ok, now I was made he thought me so common thief! Well as Balthier would say better a thief than an assassin.

"Last I checked I wasn't a thief, I'm pretty sure it was monkey boy" I told Steiner. Which made him smirk at my comment towards Zidane, Zidane on the other hand didn't like it but he smiled playfully at me.

"Monkey boy, eh?" he said to himself. Ok, I don't like that smile, I really, really don't like that smile, it's like Orochimaru smiling at. Full on scary with a hint of playfulness in it.

"I'll show ya monkey boy!" he shouted lunging for me. I yelped not anticipating it, Zidane's tail wrapped around my waist holding me in place while his hands went up to my hair to ruffle it very messily.

"No, not the hair! I hate that!" I shouted trying to fight him. But, it was futile after he successfully messed up my hair he went to tickling my sides, bells of laughter rolled off my tongue and out of my mouth as I struggled.

Pure happiness.

Something I haven't in a long time, not since Cecily died.

Zidane let me go after he finished his tickle torture, once he did I set off to fixing my hair. White strands danced everywhere as I smoothed my hair down, the others had amused expressions on their faces. Specially Garnet who stared at me in interest, she must not be used to playfulness such as Zidane showed me. After all she is a princess.

"Miss. Snow might I ask how old you are and where you hail" Steiner suddenly said throwing me off guard. Miss? Ah, the formal addresses knights and such use when speaking to others.

"What's up with the miss? Just call me Genesis, you sound like my teacher when you say Miss. Snow" I told him returning to my rightful place by the fire. Zidane dragged me a few feet from it when he tackled me.

"My apologies Miss. Genesis" Steiner said. I hung my head but giggled a bit, well it certainly is a start I daresay, Zidane looked amused but was looking at me as was Vivi and Garnet. They to were interested in me.

"Well, to answer your question I'm twelve years old and I well I travel around" I told them lying through my teeth slightly. I could tell them I was adopted but then they might question why I wasn't with them and ect. Yeah, that would be bad.

"Your so young, What of your parents" Garnet said quite shocked. I smiled slightly at her though it was sad.

"Haven't got any" I whispered shaking my head slightly. In truth my adoptive parents didn't act like true parents, sure they were there and they gave me the essentials I needed to survive. Food, shelter, clothing, but there was no love and comfort.

Lydia Snow my 'mother', never tucked me in at night and gently kissed my forehead when it was bed time. Not even when I was younger did she do that, she never held me close and tell me the monsters would go away when I had nightmares. Leon Snow my 'father' never was protective of me, sure there were time when he would but other than that. He never lifted me on his shoulders to watch the fire works on the 4th of July or at festivals we went too, he never told me he'd fight the monsters off with his bare hands when I was scared. And when the power would go out, he'd be off trying to start the generator while Lydia walked around trying to light candles. Never did they pay any interest to the scared crying girl in shadows who was terrified of the dark back then.

Zidane's face was wiped of all emotion, but I could tell he didn't have parents either from the expression in his eyes even if his bangs covered them. Steiner was silent but sadness was in them as was Garnet's. Vivi walked over and gave me a hug which I enjoyed, hugging him back I smiled.

"I know what your thinking. How could someone so young be alone in this world" I started looking at them. "But, I wasn't alone, cause I had my best friend Cecily Mathews always with me, we grew up together" I continued my smile growing bigger at the thought of my best friend at my sister.

"Where is Cecily now?" Zidane asked looking at me. His sapphire eyes a lit brightly by the glow of the fire, that was when my smile vanished and my throat tightened up as I felt tears coming. I held them back as I looked down at my hands which were clasped together tightly to the point the knuckles were white.

"She's dead" I whispered lightly. Someone gasped, I don't know who but I was pretty sure it was Garnet, I looked back up at them.

"I don't want your sympathy ok" I snapped going on the defense. I've faced death before I don't like it but I do not want anyone's sympathy!

I get death is bad, But I don't understand why it happens, why did Cecy have to go!?

"How'd it happen?" Zidane asked his tail twitching slightly. That got Steiner going.

"You idiot, why would you ask such a question!?" he shouted at him. Zidane opened his mouth to retort but the last thing I wanted to hear was them argue.

"No, it's ok I'll tell you guys. After all were friends and I trust you" I said smiling at them though it was fake. They went silent and the only sound that was there was the crackle and pop of the fire. Haha, snap, crackle, pop.

"There was an accident" I started. I can't tell them it was a car accident cause they don't know what cars are but if they ask what accident I'll make something up. "I was a part of that accident but I only sustained minor injures, the reason for that was because Cecily took the more blunt of the force I was supposed to get." I continued.

I remember that day, the drunk driver smashing into her brothers car, us in the back seat. I remember seeing Cecily throw off her seat belt and I remember feeling her arms wrap around me as the car tumbled and rolled over and over. Everything smashing into us at once, glass, car parts, and the heat of the fire that broke out.

"She had internal bleeding, fractured ribs, a broken leg and arm her spinal cord was also damaged. And yet she still survived that accident, the doctors said she was lucky to still be alive but they told her parents and I that she wouldn't survive the night" I said staring at the fire. My eyes distant as I saw images they couldn't see, the doctor in white telling us the bad news, Cecy's mother a kind mousy brunette hunched over in her husbands arms crying her heart out for the daughter she was about to lose.

I didn't cry though I was too strong for that, I had to be strong for the Mathew family, I had to be strong for Cecily.

"I went into her room and sat right next to her and held her hand. She could still talk but she asked me to lay with, so I did I laid with gently cause I didn't want to cause her more pain. Side by side we laid like we did when we spent the night at each others houses" I continued my voice growing somewhat shaky.

I can't cry now, crying means nothing it won't bring her back I told myself as such.

"As we laid there we talked about old times and new times, I told her she was going to get better and when she did we would go somewhere and hang out" I whispered.

Everyone was deadly silent as I continued this sad tale of mine, this sad tale of lost friendship in an accident that shouldn't have had happened.

"Cecily told me she wouldn't get better that she knew that her time was up, that her story was ending. Geny sing me a song she asked, Cecy loved music like I do, so all I could do was say I would sing her favorite song. A song from her favorite book series" I said my voice growing louder as I saw Cecily in the flames of the fire laying her in hospital bed. All bandaged and wired to machines and tubes, and with me lying next to her barely damaged at all, only a few bandages were scattered across my body here and there. A row of Stitches dotted my hand were a shard of glass was embedded, but nothing compared to what she suffered I thought lightly tracing the scar on my hand from where the glass struck.

"I held her hand and sang that favorite song of hers till she fell asleep, but once she did she never woke up again. Cecily Mathew died with a smile on her face and looked as if she was asleep though her flesh slowly grew cold" I finished.

I didn't want to believe she died right there and then so I screamed for the doctors and nurses to save her, when they ran in and tried to revive her it was no good. I screamed at them again but they said she was gone, so I kept screaming and crying. I screamed at them to keep trying that she wasn't dead, that was merely asleep cause she was very tired. I screamed at God to help her to bring her back that it wasn't far that she was taken away from me. Selfish I know but she loved me, something I never really got at home. Cecy cared for me, cared enough to sacrifice her own life to save mine.

The doctors had to sedate me cause I was throwing such a big tantrum, when I awoke Lydia and Leon were there, as if they cared.

"I'll sing her song for you guys" I said my voice distant and numb. I closed my eyes as I pictured Cecily running through a field of flowers and grass in a white dress dancing crazily and spinning everywhere, kicking up a rainfall of petals as she danced about.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

The Hunger Games was her favorite books of all time, she loved everything about it. To the plot line, to the characters, to the songs weaved in it.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

My throat tightened up as tears welded up in my eyes but I squinted my eyes tightly to keep them from falling. In my mind I saw Cecily turn to me with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Daisies and roses and, lilies mixed together, the colors clashing beautifully, with them she held it out to me.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

We were planning on going to see Catching Fire in November, heh we were going to go to the midnight premier her mom was going to take us. But, it seems as things don't go according to plan. The fates design doesn't allow things to go as plan.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

This is when I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, as one slipped down my face another one soon followed.

_Here is the place where I love you._

As I finished the song I broke into hysterical sobs, it wasn't fair she was my first ever friend and she was taken from me. Arms wound around me so I opened my eyes to see it was Zidane hugging me tightly. I instantly clung to him like he was my life line, burying my head in his chest I continued to sob, I didn't cry at her funeral, I didn't cry at all.

But, now I think all my emotion bent up inside decided to spill out and overflow like raging river rapids.

Cecily stared at me and kissed my forehead in my mind as I held the flowers she gave me.

"Here is the place where I love you" she whispered as I fell asleep in Zidane's arms.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And you guys learn of Genesis's best friend Cecily and what happened, I hoped you guys like it so please review:)**


	7. Winter Wonder Hell

**Alex: MWHAHAHA, I'm already planning the Burmecia chapter and by God do I have an epic battle for you guys and it involves Genesis and General Beatrix. But, that's all I'll tell you for now, any who on to continue this story:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 7: Winter Wonder Hell**

The sound of rustling and blankets being tossed to the side awoke me from my deep slumber, I huffed silently and cuddled into the blanket I was holding. But, I knew I had to get up cause our trek through the mist was about to start. So, opening my eyes I sat up but winced as my back cracked slightly, yawning my eyes were still filled with sleep as Zidane looked over at me.

"Morning sleepyhead, nice hairdo" he snickered earning a frown from Garnet. I narrowed my eyes at Zidane which made his snickering stop instantly.

"I'm not a morning person just a word of advice" I said lethally. But, the lethalness didn't come off hostile as I wanted it to for a yawn ripped right through me and I began rubbing my eyes to further wake me up. Zidane chuckled and ruffled my head earning a sleepy groan and shove from me, Vivi was already out of the tent so it was Garnet and me that were left as Zidane sauntered out and headed towards Evil Forest. The tent flaps closed but I was able to see what direction he was heading towards.

"Do you wish for me to help you with your hair?" Garnet asked bringing my attention towards her. She was ready to go, her long brown locks were held together by a blue barrette. Together with her outfit she wore an orange jumpsuit but the front of it was a corset type design a long sleeve dress shirt was there too, as red boots with a small heel adorned her feet, she held red gloves in her slender fragile looking hands.

"Uh, sure I don't mind" I told her. She smiled and walked over and kneeled down by me and pulled a small silver brush from a satchel she had, odd I didn't notice a bag on her person before. Oh, well.

Garnet weaved the brush through my white locks gently and teased out all the knots that were tangled in it. Her hand smoothed down my hair as soon as she brushed it, it felt nice.

I wonder if Lydia would have done this if she cared.

"You have such beautiful long hair" she commented. I mentally scoffed, well my hair originally was never white I thought, I miss my black hair but the new look was slowly growing on me.

"Yours is better" I simply said. Garnet put the brush back in her small bag but as she did she smiled at me.

"I daresay yours is better than mine. The color of silvery snow in the winter time, now that's a beautiful color" she smiled. Somehow her words brought back that familiar voice, wow this is becoming a reoccurrence I thought. I still think I'm going crazy thought.

_"Hair such as ours is very beautiful Genesis. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, we are different from the others but better than they ever will be"_

"Thank you" I said as I pulled on my flats and began lacing up the ribbons. Zidane must have taken them off me when I fell asleep I thought as I checked to see if my daggers were there. They were, strapping them on I stepped outside so see Steiner standing up sleeping.

Ah, that reminds me of Shiki from Vampire Knight, I had gotten to fan book and it had said Shiki had fallen asleep standing up and Ichijo kept him from falling over. It's the little things that make me remind of anime or video games, like this mist for example reminds me of Silent Hill. Now, that game series never scared me at all...Ok, maybe it did a bit but I was eight years old when I started playing it.

"Hey, Geny I forgot to give this to you" Vivi said handing me something. Taking it from him I noticed it was the card Cecy had written to me when she gave me Final Fantasy IX, and the other thing was a picture of her and I together. The thing that shocked me the most was in this picture my hair was supposed to be black but it wasn't. It was that silvery white color I have now and my once emerald-green eyes were that dark oceanic blue color.

"Is that Cecily?" Garnet asked coming up behind me. I nodded as she looked at the picture, smiling gently I took my two special treasures and put them in the pocket of my skirt. A pocket I just now discovered, God I feel so dumb, well not as dumb as Demyx. But, hey at least I don't need note cards, that's a plus.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Zidane asked walking back over. Garnet looked confused about why he was by the petrified forest so I quickly filled her in at what happened, a look of sadness crossed her features instantly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault" I quickly said giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded though she still looked sad regardless of what is said.

"Were all ready and accounted for, let's mosey!" I said doing a jig that resembled Rikku's from Final Fantasy X and X-2. Garnet cocked her head to the side in a thinking way, having never heard the word mosey before she must be confused. In truth I've never heard the word mosey at all that is until Final Fantasy VII, haha I can almost hear Cid yelling at Cloud to pick a different saying when heading out.

A rustling noise caught all out attentions as we quickly grabbed our weapons in got in a stance. Something was flying towards us, something small, something with a red pom, pom on its head.

IT'S A MOOGLE!

By the goddess I love these things, Square Enix thank you for creating these wonderfully adorable creatures, Chocobo's included, OH! and those sheep in Final Fantasy XIII and XIII-2.

"Wait, kupo" the moogle said landing before us. It looked amazed and happy to see us a new-found wonderment alit in it's eyes.

"First time I've seen anyone escape Evil Forest, you all must be strong" he commented in a cute high-pitched way. I was mentally fan girling inside and my mind was going glomp it, glomp it!

Strange I don't usually want to glomp things unless it involves a shirtless Sephiroth. Yes he gave me an extremely hard time when fighting him but holy shit did Square give him a good looking chest. Capcom gave Leon S. Kennedy a nice butt, something I can't help but stare at when playing Resident Evil or watching the CGI movies they made. Cecily always said his butt was flat but I beg to differ!

"Here, use this flute to call us moogle's anywhere from around the world. Will lend you a tent and place enchantments around your camp to make sure everyone in your party rests well" he said with a smile on his face. He handed a hand crafted wooden flute to Zidane he pocketed quickly.

"Thanks, will give ya a call when we need ya" he said and began walking away. Well not before giving Steiner a good punch in the shoulder but we were already decently further into the mist filled area.

"PRINCESS, PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!" Steiner screamed.

I winced again and clapped my hands over my ears drawing the attention of Zidane.

"I swear by Kingdom Hearts if he yells and attracts a swarm of monsters I will kill him" I said my eye twitching slightly. Zidane busted out laughing as Steiner finally caught up.

"Thief what are you laughing about?" he asked glaring at Zidane. Who straightened up and shrugged as if I had said nothing.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" Vivi asked confused. I paled slightly, shit, I cannot believe I said thought out loud, bad Genesis no saying anime or gaming references out loud!

"Uh, nothing" I said quickly. The subject was dropped thankfully as we walked on and on endlessly in the mist, some monsters attacked but they were juts fangs and some things that looked like squirrels. Big giant assed squirrels, I wonder if we give them a giant acorn if they would leave us alone?

Besides my rambling humorous thoughts this mist was driving me crazy and it didn't help I could see three centimeters in front of me. I keep expecting to hear Pyramid Head walking towards us at any minutes. I swear if I hear metal scrapping on the ground I'm gonna book it and run, one guy I met was very keen on my death scene in Silent Hill and I don't want it actually happening. Yeah, I'd rather not explain my death scene it was completely unfair, but then again Pyramid Head is my favorite creäture in that game series. So, it's not all bad I suppose...Nope, still bad!

Stupid Colton saying I would get raped by him and then killed.

After I think what was an hour we arrived at the cavern that would take us above the most. The entrance was covered in ice as a bone chilling breeze swept past us.

The others talked a bit as I looked at everything, my heart beat quickly. I so wanted to see what was inside!

Sure enough when we fully headed in I stopped and stood there breath-taking silence everything glowed and glittered in a beautiful way. Ice decorated the entire area and further in as well. Ice flowers and plants dotted here and there as everything was a very pretty light blue color or see through.

"Princess, please don't touch anything it could be harmful" Steiner said with a worried look. I rolled my eyes, it's a frozen plant what's it gonna do jump up and bite her nose off?

On, second thought considering we just escaped from a forest when plants tried to kill you I wouldn't be surprised.

"Can, we get moving I'm freezing" Zidane said rubbing his hands across his arms. It was then that I realized how freezing cold it was, goose bumps dotted my arms and legs as they dotted Zidane's arms.

Steiner I was sure was warm in all that armor or at least somewhat warm, and as for Garnet I couldn't tell considering she was wearing a jump suit and a long sleeve shirt.

Vivi looked cold despite his clothes, but I think I was the one colder than them all. I mean for Ivalice's sake I was wearing a skirt and a tank top, so not fair! Who ever gave me these clothes couldn't have thrown in a pair of leggings and a jacket!?

"I agree lets move" I said as I walked off. Or, at least tired to, the walkways were made of ice and I was pretty sure if I walked any faster I would slide into an ice pillar.

I hate it when I'm right.

As Zidane was inspecting a weird ice-covered wall and Vivi was helping him out I decided to check out this cool ice shaped rock. It was in the shape of a heart and glittered prettily. I thought I was moving slow but no apparently I wasn't as I suddenly lost control and went sailing into an ice pillar. Upon, impact I fell backwards on my back and slide a few feet down the path. Oh, how Zidane had a laugh!

Steiner hit him over the head for laughing while Garnet and Vivi walked over to help me up with Garnet checking for any injuries. I sustained none thankfully but I now believe saying curiosity killed the cat. But, I was satisfied for seeing the pretty heart-shaped ice rock so satisfaction brought him back.

Knowing I could use magic came in handy big time cause all these little monsters hated being warm. The monsters were pretty easy to fight but the stupid cave imps put us to sleep on some occasions. Mainly me, I swear it's like they can smell I'm young and weak.

One battle with a Wyerd was pretty weird or creepy I haven't decided which yet, the bloody thing could talk.

"The wind lays out my path!" it shouted as it attempted to swipe its claws at me. I easily dodged but I was all wide-eyed like a dear caught in head lights.

"Holy crap, this thing can talk! I can't decide if this is cool or just plain scary!" I shouted. Earning an amused look from Zidane, and a confused look from Garnet at the words I used and probably the way my speech pattern was.

Other, than that our trek through the cavern was pretty simple, freezing but simple.

Man, are we out yet my mind screamed as I rubbed my hands together to cause friction and warm them up. It's super cold and I think this is what hell is gonna be like when it freezes over. Ah, poor Ifrit.

_"The Ice Cavern is decorated in everlasting ice, and if so shall you go in by no means take a quick slumber. For you may never awaken to reality again"_

Ah, good timing the voice is back thank you for stating the obvious of hypothermia I thought rolling my eyes as we came to a fork in the road. On the left it was calm and quiet and wind wasn't that harsh, but on the right it was loud and the wind was harsher then ever.

"Let's see what's on the left before we go right" Zidane said pointing towards the quiet path. Good choice Zidane, you're not stupid after all I thought, I'm sorry but when I first met him I thought he wasn't smart. Looks like I was proved wrong.

Going down the left path took us to a place that reminded me of a wedding alter, the ice flowers gathered around each other beautifully as a statue of a moogle was standing at the top.

Statute of a moogle? That can't be right.

"It's a moogle trapped in ice!" I shouted pointing towards it. Garnet covered her mouth in shock as I walked over to it, concentrating I snapped my fingers as a spark flew from my hands. It hit the ice and instantly melt it freeing our furry pom-pom headed friend.

"OW, THAT'S HOT! YOU BASTA-Oh, I'm free thank you so much kupo" he chirped happily to be free at last. I smiled and nodded my thanks to him, now knowing what was down here we started down towards the right path.

The wind whipped harshly against us all as we trudged on, our movements slowed down as we fought against the harsh wind. The small things of snow that hit my face felt like tiny needles and I was sure my cheeks were a nice rosy color if not even redder than Santa Clause's. My arms were wrapped around me as my head was slightly curved to the side so the ice and snow wouldn't strike my eyes.

"Hold up Geny, Vivi needs to catch up" Zidane called out to me over the roar of the wind. I stopped and looked over Vivi was moving very slowly as he walked.

"Hurry up, or you'll be left behind" Zidane told him.

"I-I-I'm C-Coming" he stuttered as he walked towards us. But, instead of walking towards us he went over a small cliff that we were walking alongside. Steiner trudged over and looked over the edge.

"Master Vivi, are you alright?" he asked. Hearing no answer he meant to turn around and walk towards us but instead he keeled over backwards and fell next to Vivi. He made a loud noise when he did to, damn.

Zidane jumped down there as Garnet kneeled down by the edge to watch what was happening. A yawn escaped my lips as my eyelids grew heavy, I can't fall asleep now or else I won't wake up again I thought. Too late, going down I thought as the world swayed to and fro, everything moved in slow motion as I fell back into the snow.

I lazily stared at the ice ceiling as the soft harsh snow blew around me, that was the last thing I saw as I slipped into sweet bliss.

**Dream Start(No one's pov)**

_Once again Genesis was surrounded by that bland color but oddly enough a little color was added to the picture but everything still remained fuzzy as she gazed about._

_She was in that room once again, that man and the little girl were there, the girl was sitting on the mans lap as he held a book full of pictures. Sketched out maps or cities and towns were on each page as detailed information of the place was given was read out loud by him._

_"One day soon I shall take you to these places" he told her. The little girl smiled happily and clapped her hands in an excited fashion._

_"Yay, I want to see everything. It's my dream" she said looking up at him. The man smiled and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear._

_"Is that so?" he asked. The girl nodded as she pointed to something in the book._

_"What's that place called?" she asked._

_"That place is-"_

_Genesis didn't get to hear what the place was called for the scene changed to just the little girl. She was laying on her stomach as she looked through the books the man left for her. She gazed happily at the names of the oceans and all the pictures of the places and people, as she did the little girl began singing._

_ In my dreams there's a place without him  
No more harsh words no more pain no more hurt  
It's a world full of joy without sadness  
People sing people dance with all happiness_

_The little girl had a soothing beautiful voice for just her being three._

_Take me to my dream  
Love is everything  
Where there is no pain  
And then children sing  
Love is all around  
There is no harsh words.  
In a dream that must come true_

_As the girl sang another person entered the room, Genesis expected to see the man but it was someone entirely different._

_"What has he filled in your head now, hm?" the man asked startling the little girl. She gasped and jumped up knocking the book to the side in the process, Geny could see fear on the girls features. But, everything was fuzzy she wasn't sure._

_"N-Nothing, honest" she squeaked. The mysterious scary man snatched the book from the floor and flipped through it quickly, growling under his breath he threw it into the nearby fire._

_"You know better than to learn such things!" the scary man shout raising his hand successfully striking the girl across the face._

**Dream End**

I jumped up with a scream as I looked around frantically, the harsh winds had died down and the others were up and awake. Seeing as Steiner and Vivi were crawling up to us.

"Genesis are you alright?" Garnet asked. I turned to her she was staring at me with a worried look, I smiled at her.

"No worries, I'm just fine. Freezing but fine" I said as Zidane came back. Odd, I didn't see him around, I wonder where he was.

"Hey, everybody ok?" he asked concerned. Steiner growled at him.

"You, what just happened!?" he snapped. Zidane rolled his eyes.

"Relax I handled it" he replied. Something, was off, Zidane was defiantly hiding something that was for sure, but I was too preoccupied with other things then to think about what.

This dream was different then the last, who was the new man who came in? Who was the man the little girl liked?

I reached up and touched my cheek, I feel so bad for the girl that strike must have hurt.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review:)**


	8. The Village Of Dali

**Alex: Sorry for not updating in the past 2 days I went camping with my best friend and her family but I'm back now. With new windows in our house and new dog at home too:) **

**So without further ado please enjoy this new chapter**

**Genesis: Alex has posted new pictures on her profile for this story, check me out when you have time**

**Alex: There not really you Geny just certain poses and ect and your Trance form**

**Genesis:*Playing with a moogle stuffed toy***

**Alex:*sweat drop* Never mind**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 8: The Village Of Dali**

"FREEDOM!" I shouted as I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. And no I was not dying!

It was the exit of of this freezing place, we had to pass a waterfall that oddly enough wasn't frozen and walk up a large cliff area. Upon seeing the light and the icy ground start to turn to gravel I booked it and ran for the light. Usually heading towards the light was a bad thing but I'm still alive and kicking so I have nothing to lose!

"Genesis wait for us!" Zidane called to me a laugh in his voice.

"NEVER!" I retorted almost running into a huge rock that was in my way. Stupid rock, what's with me running into things that's not like me. Now, if it was stairs it'd be an entirely whole different stories. I hate stairs with a fiery passion, cause every time I go up or down stairs I always fall or miss a step. Believe me when I say it's true.

One time I was going to get something from my room and I went to go upstairs but I missed the VERY FIRST STEP. And went crashing face first into the steps, I jumped up quickly and said I was ok, but Lydia never noticed I fell. Go, figure to that one I thought as I burst out of the gave into full blown gloriously warm sun.

The warmth, the light how I love you so!

The sun instantly heated up my freezing body making it go numb in the process as little pin prick needles felt like they were entering my skin. As far as I was concerned this felt like heaven just being out in the sun. Normally I like the dark hence why I'm such a night person and not a morning one but the light from the sun was a good sight in my eyes.

Other then that I would stick to the shadows, if there ever came a day when heartless raided my world. I declared I would join Organization XIII and reek havoc in The Castle That Never Was.

"Finally were out of winter wonder hell" I commented as the others finally caught up with me. I was brushing my fingers through my hair as tiny specks of ice fell of it, they came about when I woke up from my weird dream.

Zidane chuckled while Garnet looked amused.

"Isn't it supposed to be winter wonderland?" Zidane questioned giving me an amused look. I shook my head at him and smiled.

"Nope, not to me" I replied. Zidane chuckled as Garnet looked around enjoying the suns warmth was much as I was.

"We made it through the mist!" she cheered joyfully. "Oh, the sun feels great!" she exclaimed closing her eyes to further enjoy it.

Zidane looked down to the grassy plains below us.

"Look, there's a village" he stated. Following his gaze, sure enough there it was a tiny ant sized village was clean and clear in the distance, taking two of my fingers I closed one of my eyes and pinched my fingers together. Making it look like I was squishing the village, heh it's the little things that amuse me.

"I think I've been there before" Zidane said pulling me from imagination of people screaming in terror at being squished. I think the weirdest thoughts on occasion, so don't mind me.

Zidane has hid hand on his chin as he looked up at the sky as he thought back to if he has been there or not.

"It sounds like you've been everywhere, Zidane" Garnet said in wonderment. She must find it amazing that he could go where he pleases and not be held back or anything cause it's too 'dangerous'

I get danger is always going to be there and she's royalty and whatever but still let the girl breathe once and awhile. I roughly think this journey to wherever were going will be good for her.

"The only other worlds I've visited are in books" she said somewhat sadly. She visited other worlds in books too?

I guess I'm not the only one then.

"You may have been to that village. Let's go visit" Garnet finished and began walking off.

"Wait. Hold it" Zidane said halting her movements. I looked at him in confusion.

"You're a princess! You can't just go rushing in there" he stated with seriousness. "People are looking for you. You need a new identity" he finished arms crossed over his chest.

I nodded slightly agreeing with him, it's true, people are bound to notice specially if she uses her name and all. Steiner on the other hand didn't take kindly to what Zidane said.

He jumped in anger making his armor rattle.

"Insolent fool! The princess need not sneak around!" he shouted pushing Zidane. Which in turn made the blonde stumble back as one of his daggers went flying from his belt. The push Steiner gave him almost made him fall backwards off the cliff seeing as he was trying to reclaim his foot and...Jashin the dagger was flying towards me.

With a silent yelp I side stepped quickly out of the way as the dagger landed blade first where I was just standing moment ago.

Garnet walked over and gently picked it up and began examining it.

"Besides, were heading back to the castle. You leave her alone" Steiner growled as Zidane was in a battle stance.

Forgetting the fact the dagger almost impaled me I cocked my head to the side and put my hands behind my back in a innocent fashion and mentally gasped.

Oh, look entertainment, how amusing. Things were getting bored but when these two fight it's hilarious believe me they argued all the way here.

"And you will address her as 'princess' from now on you silly peasant!" he yelled face growing red. Steiner's voice echoed slightly off the small mountain range, heheh echo echo echo I thought.

"Dammit, Rusty! Why don't you just shut up?" Zidane retorted back with a shout. "Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!" he continued also enraged as Steiner was.

So interesting, but I think this has gone on long enough.

"You guys!" Vivi shouted trying to stop them.

"Don't kill each other" I joined in. But, our words were deaf in their ears.

"Stop it, you two!" Garnet shouted walking over a stern look on her face. Ohhh, you just pissed of the princess, it's on now!

"Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle" she said turning to him. Said man was hanging his head in shame for getting scolded at, pansy. If someone scolded me I would smart mouth them but if that person old lady Evens from next door I wouldn't. That woman scares me.

"And I do see Zidane's point. I need a new name" Garnet continued the sternness still on her face. She looked down at the dagger for a few seconds then she looked back up and faced Zidane.

"Zidane, what is this called?" she asked curiously.

"That? That's a dagger" he said in confusion. "All knives of that length are called daggers. Short swords are a bit longer, The big sword you hold with both hands is a broad sword. And-" he continued his ramble of different weapons till she cut him off.

"Oh, okay...I understand now" she said politely. After that she turned around and held up the dagger and observed it while Zidane hung his head.

"Hahaha you got rejected" I giggled at him. Which in turn earned me a glare from him which I easily retorted with a stick of my tongue aimed at him.

"So this is called a 'dagger'" Garnet said mainly to herself. The name dagger itself rolled off her tongue like it was a foreign word.

"Princess! It's a weapon! Please be careful" Steiner cried the look of uneasiness was clear on his face.

Oh, please it's not like she's gonna stab herself, she has a nice firm grip on it and the blade isn't going anyway I thought with an eye roll.

Garnet nodded as if agreeing with rusty but actually she just came to a conclusion that was in her mind and in her mind alone. I could tell for the thoughtful look that was on her face, her brown eyes were set in concentration as well.

"I've decided!" she declared abruptly turning around to face us all. "From now on, my name is Dagger" she said trying the new name out.

Dagger? Interesting, it's a unique name in itself that I liked but the name also reminded me of Dagger from the Black Butler manga in the Noah Circus arc part. Which by the way was one of my favorite parts of the story.

"I will be called Dagger from now on. What do you think, Zidane?" she asked looking at him.

This outta be interesting I thought while rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Great, Dagger. Now, let's work on your speech" he told her. "Try to sound more casual, like me" he explained to her seeing as she was confused.

Again makes total sense, new name, new speech pattern and Garnet will blend in perfectly. It's not like half the population has seen a picture of her or anything let alone in person.

"I shall try" Garnet said with nod.

"No, no, no." Zidane said turning away and began thinking while also looking at Vivi and I which confused us greatly. "Just say 'Alrighty'" Zidane said turning back to Garnet.

"A-Alrightly!" she said trying the new word out.

"You're getting the hang out it!" he said with a smile of encouragement to her. Garnet smiled back happily that she was starting off at a good job.

After Zidane looked around a bit more he then declared we should continue on, which I was all for. I very much wanted to sleep in a bed instead of the ground at this point. Yes, I know I was in a tent but still a bed is always nice, speaking of beds I miss my Sesshomaru plushy I thought sadly.

The walk to the village was simple and pretty straight forward, the monsters in this area were different from the ones below the mist. They were pythons and some spider looking monsters. Of, course when I first the spider monster this is what I shouted out and I quote.

"Holy shit, it's Claude Faustus!"

Yeah, I got a lot of weird looks for that one but thankfully no one questioned me on who Claude was. But, Cecily and I always did that whenever we saw a spider, we would say it's Claude from Black Butler. Claude was our least favorite character but where there was Claude there was Alois Trancy who by the way is my favorite character in the series. I mean don't get me wrong I LOVE Ciel too but come on Alois was just plain awesome, despite the fact Cecy always said I act more like Ciel then Alois at times.

The grass tickled my ankles as we finally arrived at the small village, and believe me it was small. A couple houses made of stone dotted here and there, while some stores were mixed in and ahead I faintly saw a pub.

"Gee-whiz a windmill" Vivi stated excitedly looking at said thing. Indeed there was a windmill, spinning lazily as it went around and around.

"Vivi, Genesis the Inn is this way" Zidane said pointing to the right. Right by him was the Inn and it looked the same as the other buildings that lined the cobblestone road.

Nodding we all headed inside to see the Inn keeper sleeping at his desk.

Wait...What!?

Zidane walked over and tapped the guys shoulder which stopped the loud snores that were emitting from him. The man who from what I could see had raven black hair and striking green eyes drowsily sat up. A little bit of drool dribbled down his mouth but he quickly wiped it away, but it was enough to make me wrinkle my nose in distaste. That was just gross.

"Hi, we would like a room please" Zidane said handing the man some gil. The man blinked his eyes a couple times in confusion and stared past Zidane at us to be more precise Dagger.

No, not Dagger, he was staring at Vivi? Wow and usually people stare at me cause my hair is different from there's, but I would also think he would stare at Dagger cause she was beautiful.

Zidane rose an eyebrow at the man and looked back at us and then looked back at the man and leaned towards him and whispered to him.

"Look, I know she's cute but it's rude to stare" he told him. The man jerked out of his trance in surprise and raised his eyes to Zidane, the mans eyes looked like a deer's caught in headlights.

"Oh, I wasn't staring at the young lady I was-The rooms over there" the man said cutting off quickly whatever he was going to say. Zidane shook his head and discarded what he said but I didn't. Something funny is going on here, why was he staring at Vivi?

I'll figure it out tomorrow for now I want to get some shut eye. Following Zidane we headed towards the door that the warm soft beds awaited within and mysterious dreams with it. Hopefully this time I won't have weird dreams let alone hear that voice.

Dagger stopped walked which made me run into her accidently.

"Sorry Dagger" I apologized. While she said it was alright she looked right uneasy.

"Zidane, where will I be staying?" she asked nervousness in her voice. Oh, she isn't used to sleeping in the same room as a boy and other people and yet she slept in a tent with us all. But, then again she was very tired so I don't think she cared.

"In the same room where else?" Zidane asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"But, Zidane I mustn't" she said biting her bottom lip.

"I understand how you feel but these country Inns don't have private rooms" Zidane said walking over to her. Dagger silently sighed but nodded, I shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Dagger it'll be ok, if Zidane tries anything I'll kick him for you" I told her still smiling. Steiner who was shaking in anger stopped shaking but he was still trembling but he looked content to the threat towards Zidane.

"Get inside everyone" said boy said dragging my attention way. Soon we all headed inside to see that four beds awaited us, only four what the hell!?

"Tell me one more thing before we go to sleep" Zidane said to Dagger. Who looked at him confused. "Why did you wanna leave the castle Dagger?" he asked.

Dagger tensed slightly her nervousness back once more. Now, here was something I wanted to hear, why did the princess want to leave the castle. I mean she had it all there, money, jewels, beautiful dresses, the works.

"If the theater ship hadn't crashed" she said somewhat weakly.

"It would have arrived at the neighboring regency of Lindblum" Zidane finished for her. Lindblum? So that's where were headed, interesting I wonder what that place is like.

Dagger nodded simply unable to speak.

"You were gonna leave Alexandria!?" he asked in surprise. Steiner threw his arms up in the air in shock and alarm at what was just declared, ha that was funny I thought. But, I wonder why she wanted to leave and judging by the way she looks she wasn't going to tell us anytime soon.

_"People leave for many reasons little bird, my reason for leaving this horrid place is simply because I loathe it here. A word which here means beyond hate, it's more then hatred"_

_"You hate it here!? But, it's our home"_

_"Not a home of ours little one. One day you shall understand, for now shut your eyes and lay your head down and let pleasant dreams fly you away my canary"_

The little girl and the voice together? Wait, they were the two people in my dreams...Always good to know that not only I see possibly dead people in my dreams. I can hear their voices in my head as well, it's official I am going mental!

"He was tired" Zidane said making me jump. Who was tired? Looking over I saw my little friend Vivi fast asleep in one of the beds already snoozing away. I smiled gently.

"You will not share a bed with the princess you thief" Steiner growled lowly at Zidane. I rolled my eyes but smirked, Zidane would probably steal her virginity, I could so see that happening.

"Relax Rusty I wasn't going to. I was gonna bunk with Geny" he told him trying to him calm him down. But, that only fueled the flames even more.

"Nonsense!" he said almost to a near shout.

I snickered under my breath, he's assuming monkey boy is a pedophile hahahaha.

"Relax Steiner, I don't mind. Besides I'm twelve and he's like forty, it's going to be ok" I said giggling slightly.

"Hey! I am not forty I'm sixteen" Zidane said defensively. I turned to him and crossed my arms over my chest and smirked.

"You sure, cause I swear I see grey in your hair old man" I retorted. Zidane smiled that smile he showed before he tickle attacked me.

"Says the girl with white hair" he countered. I gasped and glared at him my eyes narrowing into a down right near overkill look, you could almost see the 9999 over Zidane's head and overkill sign too.

"Meanie" I whimpered with a pout. Zidane chuckled along with Dagger and even Steiner let out a small laugh, but soon laughter was over as everyone snuggled into bed. I crawled in the bed on the far upper left where Zidane was already curled underneath the blankets.

"Just, so you know I'm a blanket hog" I said warning him. No, joke I was I take all my blankets and curl up into a cocoon and all you usually see is a tuft of my hair sticking out form underneath my sheets. It's not my fault I get cold easily.

"Good to know, but I'll go down fighting for them" he told me. I laughed as I laid down and closed my eyes in tiredness as I awaited dreams to come and sure enough they did. And this time now weird dreams of that man and little girl arrived or that scary man either. Instead dreams of me being a guest at the Phantomhive manor were there.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review**


	9. Darkness In This Town

**Alex: Okay once again sorry for not updating in the past two days the reason being was I got grounded from the computer and my longtime childhood friend came over yesterday and spent the night. MWHAHAHA I corrupted her with Black Butler! and Final Fantasy XIII-2!**

**But any who please enjoy this newest chapter:) Also does Genesis act somewhat like Kuja? I'm aiming for that a bit.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 9: Darkness In This Town**

The sunlight that peeked out through the curtains awoke me from my deep slumber, that and the fact that Zidane pushed me out of bed. I grumbled as I sat up and shot the stupid blonde a dirty look, and naturally he was still fast asleep sprawled across the bed like he owned the damn thing.

I was having a very good dream too!

I dreamt that I was a guest at the Phantomhive manor and that I had tea with Ciel and versing him in chess to which he won naturally. Hell, I even got to work there too! I was helping everyone out, Mey-Rin, Finnie, Bard, and Tanka, I got to meet Alois and we pulled some pranks on Claude. To which he was greatly annoyed.

Before I was rudely awakened I was torturing Sebastian via black cat, man the info he was spewing was enough to make Grell die!

And then I was kicked out of bed and I woke up halfway on the floor halfway still on the bed legs sticking up in the air. Skirt falling back revealing my frilly girly panties, thankfully Zidane was still asleep. Not that he would look or anything but it's still embarrassing.

So, standing up I strapped on my shoes and looked around to see that everyone was already gone. My guess is that Vivi went to go check out that windmill, Dagger went to explore and work more on blending in, and Steiner he's probably trying to find help to get back to the castle. Honestly I get his intentions are true and all but he needs to loosen up and possibly get laid.

Stretching I froze suddenly as I slowly turned to a still sleeping Zidane, an evil smile creeping slowly across my face. I know revenge doesn't solve anything but I like to think of the term like this.

It's just good fun.

So ever so quietly I looked around the room till I came across some ink in a bottle and a quill, it was on a nearby desk. Taking it I dipped my finger in the bottle and began tracing designs across his face. I gave him the Hitler mustache, drew swirly designs on his cheeks, and just made him very 'good looking'.

When I was finished with that I walked out side and saw that a breakfast was laid out, two plates full of food and water. Obviously left for Zidane and I, smiling even more. I swiped a good size bowl that was full of fruit from the table and filled it up with water, walking back into the room I placed it near Zidane's hand. Which I knew it was fall into there eventually. Considering the blonde likes moving around slightly in his sleep, dusting my hands and outfit off I walked back outside grabbed some toast and went to explore the small village.

The morning fresh air welcomed me as I took a deep breath and released it, the air was very clean and clear I thought. As I jumped from one stone to another like it was some game. Everything was so cozy looking I thought as I turned around and began walking around glancing at everything I could see, it was all so beautiful.

But, still I couldn't shake the feeling that something weird was going on here. I couldn't place my finger on it but I had a feeling I would soon, turning back around I stopped abruptly before I collided with the three little kids there were behind me.

Two boys who looked like they kicked puppies for fun and a girl who had a somewhat mischievous look on her face.

"Whoops sorry, didn't mean to get in your way" I told them smiling. Stepping to the side I began walking away, I just it past a small well when something said made me stop in my tracks.

"Are you related to that man?" one of the boys asked. I froze in mid-step, my eyes widened in confusion. Man? What man I thought as I turned back to the little kids, who had followed me. squatting down so I could be at their height I looked at each and every one of them.

"What makes you say that?" I asked still in confusion. The little girl cocked her head to the side in an innocent fashion.

"Because you look just like him. The man has white hair and blue eyes, but your eyes are darker than his" she said in a squeaky type voice. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I titled my head slightly. So, there was another person who was like me, I don't know if I should be happy or be very weirded out. I'm going with the latter of the two.

"Well I can assure you I'm not related to him. But, can you tell me what this man is like?" I asked. Well if I wanted to know more I might as well draw information from them.

"Don't know, he generally keeps to himself when he visits but he talks to some of the grown ups." the other boy spoke up. "He's very scary" he finished.

Scary? Huh, I would have to look into this later.

"You sure your not related to him?" the girl asked. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Don't worry your little head, I am absolutely a hundred and ten percent positive I am not related this guy" I told her standing back up. With little smiles and nods they ran off to go play. As soon as they were gone my smile vanished as the light breeze that flew back lifted my hair up and made it dance behind me slightly. Glancing down at my toast I declared I wasn't hungry anymore, tossing it in a nearby trash bin I sat down on a nearby stone.

This was getting weird, another person looks like me. And to top it off apparently he's scary, oh well if I do run into this guy I've faced worse. But, why does this have to happen to me.

"GENESIS!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Jumping up quickly form my sitting position I booked it and ran away, the last person I wanted to run into was Zidane.

"Don't you run from me Geny!" he shouted. I yelped and ran quicker and a game of cat and mouse soon began, sadly the mouse got caught.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't kill me!" I yelled as Zidane hefted me over his shoulder and began walking back to the Inn. His tail was twitching madly behind in sheer anger.

"Freedom privileges are suspended till we reach Lindblum" he said as he dragged me back into our rooms. At that I began whining, ok that is so unfair!

Dagger who was sitting near by looked up startled as Zidane dumped me on the bed, I quickly stood up and glared at him.

"But, that's not fair! Who said your the boss!" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm older besides you drew on my face" he said also with a glare. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Honestly your acting like a child. That was simply revenge for kicking me out of bed and that's not the only thing I did, shall I tell Dagger" I said smirking at the end. Zidane paled instantly as his eye shifted towards her and back at me again.

"You wouldn't dare?" he said. I snickered a bit, obviously he doesn't know me that well, if I get blackmail I intend to use it when I see fit.

"Try me monkey boy" I retorted. He rose his eyebrow at me and smiled cheekily.

"Bring it old woman" he smiled. I smiled as well though mine was evil in a sense, turning on my heel I faced Dagger who looked very confused.

"Dagger not only did I draw on his face I also made him p-Murph" I started but was cut off as Zidane's hand clamped over my mouth. I grabbed at it and tried to yank it from my face but he wasn't having that as he held tighter.

"Okay, okay fine your off the hook" he whispered quickly in my ear. Haha, I win!

This reminds me of the time where I freaked out this boy who was obsessed with Cecily. I told him he had a lot of stalkers following him and he believed me so I began following him while hiding in the shadows and it scared the shit outta him. He attempted homicide after he found out it was only me following him but he left Cecily alone.

When Zidane looked away I mouthed to Dagger that I would tell her what I did later. She smiled and nodded and stifled a giggle that was attempting to escape her mouth. Soon after that Zidane began telling us a story of what one of his missions was with his brothers, I stood behind him and pretended to be him while he told his tale.

Which he found out about so he quickly put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. I growled at him when he let go, grumbling I sat down and began smoothing my hair down. It was funny Zidane said he had a good plan for getting across south gate and I asked if it involved drugs and explosives. Yeah, he ignored that comment.

After I finished tending to my hair a thought suddenly struck me, where the heck was Vivi at!?

Zidane said he would be back soon, but it's been like thirty minutes already and he still hasn't shown up yet.

"Geny, come on were going to go look for Vivi" Zidane said pulling me from my thoughts. Jumping up I followed them outside and back into the village. Well, at least were all on the same page I thought as we headed over near the wind mill. According to Zidane that was where Vivi was at earlier, funny I must have not noticed, but then again my mind was clouded with weird thoughts.

Standing near a small brick wall Vivi was nowhere to be seen but all of a sudden we heard a noise.

"Kweh!"

I know that kweh anywhere! That's the sound a chocobo makes, but where the heck is it I thought looking around.

"Vivi said he heard a chocobo here" Zidane said looking around as well.

"Yeah, but there's no chocobo here" I stated. That was when we heard another noise but it wasn't the sound of a chocobo it was the sound of someone crying.

"Is someone crying?" Zidane asked confused. I rolled my eyes, no Zidane no ones crying it's just you hearing things I thought. Of, course it's someone crying.

"It's coming from this hole" I said kneeling down to it. "Vivi, is that you?" I called down into it my voice echoing slightly. A tiny gasp was my reward and I knew I was spot on with my guess.

"Genesis?" Vivi called back.

"Vivi! Where are you?" Zidane asked shouting into the hole quietly. But, loud enough for Vivi to hear but not the kids running around playing. "Are you underground? Can you move?" Zidane questioned.

Naturally if a voice was coming from underground, I bet you anything that a person was under the ground. Zidane you're a great friend and all but sometimes I think you're a simpleton.

"They told me to stay here" Vivi replied. Okay, that got my attention.

"Are you hurt?" Zidane asked before I could say anything.

"No" the little mage replied. Well that's good, cause there would be hell to pay if my first friend in this new world got hurt. My anger would be very hazardous to ones health just saying.

"Don't you worry Vivi, were coming for you so hold on" I told Vivi while shoving Zidane out-of-the-way cause he was blocking the hole.

"Okay" he replied a sob in his voice. Standing up I turned to Zidane and Dagger with my hands on my hips a serious look on my face for once.

"I knew there was something wrong with this village. There's gotta be some way to get underground, time for some search and destroy. Ya, know without the destroy part" I exclaimed to them. Earning a determined smile from Dagger and nod from Zidane though his eyes held amusement in them for what I said.

Now, if I was a secret tunnel that led underground where dastardly deeds took place where would I be. It wouldn't be out in the open cause that would be mighty obvious I thought placing my hand on my chin in a thinking way.

A well would lead underground but the only one who could fit down there would be more or less be me.

Vivi was taken near the windmill so maybe the entrance was inside.

"Let's look around inside there" I told Zidane and Dagger pointing to the building next to us.

"Not a bad idea Geny" Zidane said patting my hand. This time I didn't growl at him because my thoughts were on Vivi and only Vivi.

Walking inside the sound of the mill was somewhat loud as we entered and by the entrance was a metal hatch. WOOOOOOOOOOW, this isn't obvious at all I thought with an eye roll. A child could know that this led underground.

"This is very obvious" I said walking over to it. Zidane nodded as he kneeled down and pulled the hatch.

"Ladies first" he said gesturing to Dagger and me. Dagger went first and then me and soon Zidane followed closing the hatch as he went so as not to pull attention to ourselves.

Descending further down goose bumps trailed down my arms and legs as the temperature dropped greatly. By the goddess it was freezing down here!

Once down the later we took a tiny lift to reach the bottom floor, a passage stretched out before us. Checking our equipment we all shared the same look as we headed further down it. The chilliness not letting up one bit, but hey at least it's not as cold as the Ice Cavern, down here it just feels like a refrigerator.

Walking into the next area a small hut was nearby along with a barrel that had a green insignia on it.

"Why is it moving?" a male voice questioned stopping us in our tracks. The voice came from inside the hut. "Is it true the mayor's brother found it?" the man questioned again. Man, I knew the mayor was looking at Vivi!

A chocobo squeaking made me jump slightly and my heart sped up as we listened further on the conversation. That we should probably not be hearing now but who gives a shit. Vivi is somewhere down here and I intend to save my friend!

"I guess they reconciled. His brother's one of us now" another man said replying to his friends question. An old memory sparked in my head of Cecily and I chanting one of us, one of us at school when it was cosplay day. We got weird looks but at the time we didn't care, we were just having fun.

The chocobo called again as the conversation continued.

"...Wasn't he on the old lady's side before" the guy asked.

"Oh, about abandoning the farm? he probably only said that cause he was fighting with the mayor" friend number two said with a shrug in his voice.

"Who cares? We need more workers anyway. Hey, let's put this in a box" friend number one replied. His friend nodded and smirked.

"I guess the guys at the castle will take care of it" he smirked.

Castle? They must mean Alexandria castle, Dagger's face showed alarm and confusion at what they juts mentioned.

"Yup. Were only in charge of production" he continued. His friend nodded in understanding.

Production? What the heck are they producing I thought as my mind began reeling in a million of questions like a film premiering a movie.

"Come along now" friend number two said walking out of the hut. In between the two friends was Vivi, whose golden-yellow eyes showed fear as the man in front turned and yelled at him to hurry up.

"That bastard!" Zidane hissed quietly and began walking forward.

"Wait, Zidane" Dagger whispered grabbing him and began tugging him back. I quickly ducked behind the barrel and hid out of sight as they led Vivi away, my face heated up in anger as one of them shoved Vivi harshly cause he stopped walking. Must not set their asses on fire, must not set their asses on fire I told myself over and over.

Burning people alive would not be a very good thing now. Not only will it blow our cover but I would feel guilty...Nah, I the guilt will wear off eventually.

After the men had gone I jumped out from my hiding spot, so all the adults in this village were down here working while the kids did what the adults should be doing. Thing is what are the adults producing that Alexandria castle needs?

This is the question that's going to haunt me for a while.

"Genesis, come on we gotta follow them" Zidane said as Dagger and him walked back into the area.

"My thoughts exactly" I replied as we continued down the path. My arms were wrapped around themselves as I rubbed them every so often, the cold no longer affected me. It was just the atmosphere that was unnerving, there was something dark here and not just in the town but down here as well.

Traversing through a bunch of cargo boxes and other stuff and passed another moogle that was hiding in a barrel we came to another area. This one far more interesting than the others.

The sound of a machine working full throttle filled the entire room as a conveyer belt jutted along unsteadily like as it carried eggs that looked like they were made from patch work quilts. Mist seeped out with each egg that came, eggs? mist? What is all this!?

Zidane went to go investigate when Dagger called him back.

"Someone's crying" she stated when he asked what was wrong. Glancing over I saw a coffin like box, it was really creepy looking.

"Vivi?" Zidane asked jumping on a barrel.

"Zidane!?" came the familiar voice.

"It IS you!" Zidane shouted. No, Zidane it's pedobear of course it's Vivi!

"Don't worry will get you out!" I shouted letting Vivi know that I was here too. After several moments and Zidane questioning and Vivi replying to what he asked the box cracked open and out was our little black mage friend.

When he was out I quickly hugged him and he hugged back, letting go more questions were asked. But, as for me that machine was catching my interest walking over to it I examined it more. It was built for a reason and the mist was helping with whatever was inside the eggs.

Walking around and inspecting every inch of it I saw a hallway, at the end of the hallway was a door that read office. Looking over at Zidane and co I turned my attention back towards the door and began slowing walking down it. My heart rate sped up as I did as the noise from the machine continue to fill my ears as I walked on.

What was down here?

Why was I heading down here?

Maybe all the answers to the questions I had thus far was behind that door?

This is silly I should stay with Zidane and not get into trouble let alone hurt, but I'm curious to know what was in the office. Curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction however brought the furry feline back.

My footsteps were light as I neared the door and now stood before it, there was someone inside for I could hear them talking. But, the voice was muffled due to the roar of the machine. Pressing my ear against the door and using my finger to block my other ear to hear better I listened closely.

Still the roar of the machine was too loud to make out full sentences but I picked up a couple of words.

"My performance...The climax of this show is...The Elephant Lady will..."

Pulling back I shook my head whoever was inside knew what was being produced here and judging where the said person was at in the room. I bet I could sneak through and hide somewhere and listen in further. Reaching out I grabbed the doorknob and slowly and quietly began turning it in my grasp, my mouth was dry as my heart raced even further. If I was caught it would all be over.

"Genesis!" Zidane called making me jump and let the door knob go. The knob snapped back to the place it was in with a creaking sound, footsteps alerted me as my eyes widened. Shit! Whoever was inside heard and was walking to the door, time to go!

I turned on my heel and fled back down the long hallway I came back into the room where my friends were at. But, they were further down the path, taking a moment to reclaim my breath I soon set off back towards them.

"I'm here, don't worry!" I called a Zidane turned around. A relieved looking going across his features.

"Don't run off like that, we need to stick together" he told me. I merely nodded as we walked further down the path, it was a good thing I didn't get caught.

I guess Lady Luck is on my side right now, but luck always runs out in the end.

We followed the path of the conveyer belt and the eggs as we continued on, a chocobo on a wheel powered it. That's so mean! They were using a gyshal green to make the poor thing walk continuously. The fluffy yellow bird looked really tired as it's eyes drooped slightly but it was still bent on getting the tasty treat it loved.

That's animal cruelty!

But, asides from that it sounded like the eggs were hatching but the next hallways we walked down was too dark and clouded to see anything. Only the next room gave us our answer on what was inside the eggs.

"AHHH, what is this!?" Vivi screamed horrified. I froze as my mouth dropped open in shock all around us were black mages like Vivi but these appeared to be doll-like. Unmoving as they were carried in the air along a different conveyer belt.

This is what Alexandria Castle wanted, no...This is what the Elephant Lady wanted. Funny whoever was behind the door called her the same thing, weird.

But, this was insane this is practically like a whole army of black mages and...WAIT! AMRY!?

These couldn't be used for war, right?

Before I could process anymore thoughts Zidane suddenly grabbed me and through me over his shoulder.

"Wha?" I began confused. But, Zidane didn't answer as he ran up the steps and ducked inside where the mages were going into, once in he set us down. Voices alerted us from outside but once they subsided one of those coffin boxes came crashing down and landed on me. I let out a screamed I was tightly confined inside and dragged down the conveyer belt.

"GENY!" Zidane shouted. Three more crashes were heard and I knew my friends were caught as well, my breathe came in quick gasps as I saw nothing but shadows. My back was pressed against one of the black mages, this is really creepy and it doesn't help that I'm claustrophobic!

Come on Genesis, think of wide open spaces, wide and open and breathable. My breathe came quicker as my heart raced faster and tears welded up in my eyes, no use, no use at all.

-15 minutes later-

"Dammit Rusty! You almost stabbed Genesis. Who by the way is freaking out!" Zidane shouted as we stood outside in the open air. We were all boarded up into one of those barrels but thanks to Zidane's skills he broke free and got us out. Though by then I was in full-blown sobs when he got me out and it didn't help that Steiner decided to stab the barrel to see what it was moving. The blade almost hit me!

Dagger was consoling me when I glanced up and saw something zooming towards us.

"Z-Zidane, something's coming!" I called stuttering slightly. Everyone looked over and got in stances as a black mage taller than the other stood before us black angel wings adorned it as his golden-yellow eyes glared at us.

It all made sense now as things were explained, he was sent by the castle to retrieve Dagger, for reasons I don't know what. Reason or not we weren't going down without a fight.

"You want her your going to go through me!" I shouted grabbing my daggers. The black mage who was known as Black Waltz No.2 turned towards me as he still hovered in the air. Zidane killed No.1, he was the one who made us all fall asleep in the Ice Cavern.

"That is very simple girl" he said as he zoomed towards me and grabbed my throat and lifted me of the ground.

"Genesis!"

"Geny!"

"Miss. Genesis!"

"NO, LET HER GO!"

All my friends shouted as they ran towards the Waltz who flew away from them. His hand tightened around my throat as my daggers fell from my sides as I looked at him. Suddenly the No.2 gasped in shock as his eyes widened.

"Master?" he said.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A long chapter so please review:)**


	10. Dance With The Devil

**Alex: Now my readers this will be a two in one boss fight chapter but I hope you enjoy it, it was a lot of fun to write. Also Final Fantasy XIII-2 gave me an epic idea for this story, can anyone figure it out? If so they will get a special sneak peek to a future scene later in the story:)**

**Any who please enjoy, were getting closer and closer to Burmecia people and I am mega excited to write it, are you just as excited as me?**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 10: Dance With The Devil **

* * *

_Final Fantasy IX Belonging: the story so far._

_"Are you related to that man?"_

_"What makes you say that?" ._

_"Because you look just like him. The man has white hair and blue eyes, but your eyes are darker than his"_

_"Well I can assure you I'm not related to him. But, can you tell me what this man is like?"_

_"Don't know, he generally keeps to himself when he visits but he talks to some of the grown ups." "He's very scary"_

_"You sure your not related to him?"_

_"Don't worry your little head, I am absolutely a hundred and ten percent positive I am not related this guy"_

_What was down here?_

_Why was I heading down here?_

_Maybe all the answers to the questions I had thus far was behind that door?_

_"My performance...The climax of this show is...The Elephant Lady will..."_

_"Master?"_

**XxxXxx**

"Master, is that you?" No. 2 asked his grip loosening on my throat. Air filled my lungs as I breathed in quickly, I was sure my face was flushed a pink color from lack of oxygen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Zidane looked up at me. Fear and protectiveness was in his eyes as he held his daggers tightly, the same went for the others. Dagger holding her rod tightly as he eyes swam in fear and determination, Steiner sword held in grasp, Vivi holding staff as he looked fear but despite that he charged into dangers den to save me.

Everyone cares so much for me, but why?

I don't belong.

There's that weird thought, it's like a foreign word or something, like those words don't feel right.

"No, you're not my master. You look like him, but there are differences, still he may like to see you. I'll take you along with the princess" No.2 told me while shifting his grip. He quickly shoved me underneath his arm as he turned towards my friends.

"Princess stay there while I kill the others. When there dead and gone the girl and you are coming with me!" he shouted to her. Dagger flinched slightly but shook her head at No.2. I struggled in his grasp but no matter how much I did it was futile, he just held tighter, to the point it hurt when I moved.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and released it and began thinking, everyone has a weakness. When I mean everyone I mean it, no one is perfect, we all have strengths, we all have faults, we all have weaknesses. All these things define us, even things that don't seem human have them, Black Waltz No.2 is fast and he can fly.

Slowing him down would be the only swift way to victory, by doing that everyone can charge in with a relentless assault. I opened my eyes, I know what I am going to do, though it's going to be very foolish on my part. I could get critically injured or worse die from this, but I can't let him take Dagger from us, never mind what happens to me. As long as she's safe, as long as my friends are safe, there more of a family then Lydia and Leon ever were.

No.2 kept moving from place to place make the ride bumpy as I was jerked this way and that, my eyes roved around the area. Vivi moved from foot to foot afraid to do anything, he was scared to cast magic cause he knows he might hit me. Zidane kept cutting in swiftly from one side while Steiner took the other, Dagger was on the side likes healing.

Your healing properties can only hold so long Dag I thought with a gentle smile on my face.

"Hey, do you hear thunder?" I ask No.2 while looking up at him. His eyes casted down to mine but then they swiftly turned to Vivi as if sensing he would cast a spell, my smiled widened even more.

Moron.

"THUNDER!" I shouted. Flashes decorated the sky as bolts of lightning rained down on No.2 and I, he cried out in pain as I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Genesis!" everyone cried out in unison. The bolts kept coming and some hit me but most of them hit No.2, it was then that I realized that I had casted thundara. A second level spell so early?

I guess with a good strength in will you can learn a new spell quicker then usual. My body burned as the wind rushed around me, No.2 had let me go and the earth was coming closer and closer as I fell down. My vision was spotty as I descended further, is this the end?

Arms wrapped around me but I knew who it was as I blacked out, Zidane was the one to catch me.

_When two people part and go their separate ways, their memories split as well._

_"No, I don't want you to go!" the little girl cried clinging to the man. Everything was still fuzzy as I gazed at something only I could see, reality had gone black and with it the passage of time._

_The man kneeled down to the girl._

_"Little bird I must leave. He no longer wants me here, I did something bad but I daresay it was worth it. One day I will come back for you and show you everything the other world has to offer" he told her brushing her hair behind her ears._

_The little girl was relentless as she clung to him her little arms wrapping around his neck._

_"He's always mean, if you're not here...Who will protect me...Who will love me!?" she cried. The mysterious man sighed and held her close as he gently rocked her to calm the distraught child in his arms._

_"You leave and come back and then you leave again. But, this time you won't come back, I can't keep losing you over and over" she sniffled. The man chuckled slightly as he pulled her back._

_"Lose me? You shan't lose me at all my dear, I promise you I shall return one day and when I do revenge will be ours. I will always love and protect you but for now you must love yourself and gain confidence" he told her. The little girl nodded as the man held something out to her for her to see, once she saw it he tied it around her wrist._

_Looking down it was a small bracelet, the chain was of woven black material while a couple of white beads dotted here and there. There was only one charm on it and it was that of a small silver canary._

_"Wear this at all times, I put a magic spell on it. In a time of need it will protect you. Now you be a good girl and await my return" he told her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Standing up the man walked away into the haze of the odd color, a color Genesis could not see for it was to fuzzy and everything looked as if it was in black and white._

_Some people wish they could go back and be together like before. Others look forward to the day they can meet again._

_The little girl wished the man had not left, she wished she could reverse time and have things go back to the way they were before. But, she knew she had something to look forward to, to a future where they would meet again. And when they did things could truly and finally go back to the way they used to be._

"Genesis, come on breathe!" a voice shouted out to me pulling me from the emotional scene I had just saw. My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly gasping for much-needed air. Coughing haggardly as I did, it felt like I hadn't breathed in a very long time, like I was a new-born baby taking their first breath of the world.

Zidane was sitting next to me laughing and smiling in happiness while the others sighed in relief.

What happened?

"What happened? Where's Black Waltz No.2?" I asked once I reclaimed my breath.

"Take it easy Geny. To put it bluntly that thundara spell worked great against him, but due to you being involved in that attack you sorta stopped breathing" Zidane informed me. I blinked a couple of times in confusion, I stopped breathing? So, I died in a way?

"After Zidane found out once he caught you, he went in Trance and beat the Black Waltz up. Dagger casted healing spell after healing spell to revive you, but that still wasn't enough so Zidane had to use mouth to mouth to help" Vivi said. I looked around at the others in shock, I can't believe I actually somewhat died.

"Thanks' everyone" I told them smiling slightly despite the fact my body was tingling in a burning type way.

"No need to thank us Miss. Genesis, we are just glad you are alive and well" Steiner said nodding at me.

"Your one of my first ever friends, I'll always help you Geny" Vivi chimed smiling at me.

"Don't worry, I'll help as well. I am glad you are alright" Dagger said. Her speech was coming along quite nicely but there was still hint of that royal tone in her voice.

"I told you I'd always protect you, so think nothing of it. Besides your hair is all puffed out now" Zidane said patting my head. My hands shot to my head where I indeed my head was frizzed out beyond belief.

"Awww, man!" I cried smoothing it down quickly. Everyone laughed which made me pout but eventually made me laugh as well.

Zidane scooped me up as we all began walking back to the Inn, the cargo ship was ready and waiting but according to him it would stay put till tomorrow. So, now was our time to rest for the night.

And apparently I couldn't get to walk cause of the injures I sustained, which was so unfair. I pouted the way back with my arms crossed over my chest which amused Zidane to no end. But, it also made him go series mode.

I swear it's like a paradigm shift with him, one minute he'll be his happy perverted goofy self and the next he'll go all mature and serious. Something I thought he would never do. It's like hell froze over or something.

"You'll be able to walk tomorrow after you get some rest and hug down a potion or two" Zidane informed me as we walked inside the Inn. To where we saw the Inn keeper snoozing away at his desk...Shocker.

Zidane walked over and tapped him on his shoulder causing the man to grumble sleepily but sit up none the less.

"Were going to be staying for one more night" he told him while handing him 100 gil. The man looked at us sleepily his brow furrowing in confusion at the sight of me which made me confused. But, the man snapped wide awake as he glanced at the others and once again his gaze landed on Vivi, my eyes narrowed at the man.

"Hey, I know she's cute but it's rude to stare" Zidane told him. Yet again assuming he was staring at Dagger, yes Zidane your are a simpleton. The man looked at him startled as he shook his head.

"I wasn't staring at the young lady I was...The rooms are there pick whatever bed you'd like" he said putting his head down once more. Zidane nodded as we all dog piled back into our rooms. I glanced back at the Inn keeper and saw him peeking at us from underneath his arms, glaring death at I flipped him off when no one was looking. That made him flinch and hide his head back into his arms, why do I get the feeling he got more scared than he should have been.

Was it because I looked like that man? It had to have been why.

Zidane walked over and gently set me down on the bed that him and I shared previously the night before.

"I'll sleep on the floor, seeing as you need more rest then I do" he said giving me his usual cheeky smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Now I feel bad cause he won't sleep on a comfy bed like we will. He rolled his eyes and handed me two potions to drink.

"Go to sleep Geny" he simply said while curling up on the floor. I nodded even though he couldn't see me, unclasping the top of the potion bottles I both drank them quickly and let the healing properties take over. I took one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at Zidane along with one of the sheets, this will make up for my guilt of not sharing I thought as I curled up.

That dream of the man and the little girl was really weird. The man had left against the child's wishes, I wonder what made him leave?

Those thoughts were best left for the marrow for now it was time to sleep.

**-At Midnight close to one o'clock in the morning-**

I shifted slightly in my sleep but continued to doze in and out of reality and dreams. Once the sleepiness wore off I laid there with sleep in my eyes and my eyes closed lest anyone be up.

A soft gentle hand touched my forehead, it was a girl's hand from the way the texture felt. Probably Dagger checking up on me I thought, but why is she up at this hour?

Opening my eyes slowly I squinted in the darkness to see who was there, the hand receded away as I looked at the person before me.

"Cecily?" I whispered trying to blink the sleep from my eyes. My best friend stood before me a smile on her face as her short brown hair framed her face perfectly, the outfit she wore was similar to Serah's white mage outfit from XIII-2 though the colors were different. Instead of the colors of a white mage they were dark colors, red and black. Her favorite colors, not to mention that was one of her favorite outfits that Serah wears.

Placing a finger on her mouth in a shushing way she took her other hand and placed them over my eyelids and closed them shut. As soon as they were closed that's when sleep returned once more.

**-Next morning-**

"Cecily!" I cried sitting up quickly and began looking around for her. The others were already up and ready to go as Zidane was by me about to wake me up I was guessing.

He looked at me in sadness, something that I hated. I hate it when people look at me in sadness and give me sympathy, it doesn't change what had happened.

"I saw her. Last night she was here!" I told him while grabbing his hand. He had to believe me right? He saw her too, right!?

"It was only a dream Genesis. Now the dreams over and it's time to continue our journey" he whispered giving my hand a good squeeze. I looked down sadly.

"Right" I mumbled throwing the covers off and grabbing my shoes and lacing them on. Standing up I strapped my daggers on and checked to make sure I had everything, once I made sure I had it I made the bed. It was wrong to leave things unmade, common courtesy to help out the staff here if any at all.

As I finished something glittering in the sunlight caught by eye, it was laying on the bedside table. Looking to see what it was I gasped in shock and grabbed the item off the table. Making the others look over at me, I dangled my necklace in the air for them to see.

"Is that yours?" Vivi asked looking at it. I nodded, it was a very special necklace of mine, Final Fantasy related but a special necklace nonetheless.

"It's beautiful. Did you have it the entire time?" Dagger asked inspecting it. I nodded not trusting them to believe me when I said I didn't have this item with me the entire time.

The necklace I had dangling in my hand was the necklace Serah wears in Final Fantasy XIII and XIII-2. You see, Cecily and I have always loved the necklace so we saved out money and pooled it together to afford both of them. Yes, I know they were used as engagement necklaces between Snow and Serah but we used them as friendship necklaces. Never mind that a ring was attached around the necklace, we didn't care what people thought. It was a sign of out close bond together.

She had the version Snow wears, seeing as Snow was her favorite male character in the game, while mine was Hope.

"Cecily has the other half. We used these as friendship necklaces" I exclaimed will putting it on. The cool metal against my chest made me smile, it's been so long since I last wore this. I took it after shortly after her funeral and never once put it back on, I'm a terrible friend I thought. Cecy wore the one she had when she was buried. And I drifted off into despair of losing the one friend I had back on Earth, the one person who actually cared.

"Well enough of that. The past is the past no use looking back, let's cross over to Lindblum territory" I said turned back to face my friends while clapping my hands together lightly. They nodded in agreement as we set out once more and towards the cargo ship.

Steiner went ahead to confirm things with crew while we stayed on the ground by the ladder. That had to be Cecily, but I was still sleepy when I saw here. Maybe it was a dream after all I thought touching my hand to the pendant that hung on my chest. And there's that dream I had of the little girl and the man and the bracelet the man gave her. I can't place my finger on it but I've seen that bracelet before, But I can't remember where.

Why does everything have to be confusing!?

"Genesis, move! The cargo ship is taking off!" Zidane shouted shoving me forward to the ladder.

"Huh!?" I cried in confusion. "Oh, shit!" I cried realizing that the propellers up top where in full motion as the ship rumbled noisily almost alive and ready for take off. Quickly grabbing on to the ladder I began climbing upwards to the small deck that was above, when I reached up where Vivi was I heard a cry. Leaning over the railing I looked over and saw that Zidane had touched Dagger's butt. That perv!

Don't worry Dagger I'll kick him for you!

Once they both reached to where we were Zidane laughed nervously and apologized while Dagger told him to please stop in a royal tone. Zidane mentioned it but soon Dagger and Vivi went into the engine room leaving us behind.

Quickly before he could dodge I aimed a good kick at his shin.

"Rip off artist!" I shouted while laughing while Zidane grabbed his leg in pain and began jumping up and down. Okay, I couldn't help but shout that out but that's what Blue did from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. God, I miss that show I thought.

"What the hell!?" Zidane cried.

"Told you I would kick you for Dagger" I said placing my hands on my hips a light giggle escaping my lips.

The door opened and Dagger appeared a concerned look on her face.

"Zidane, Genesis. It's Vivi" she said nodding her head to the engine room. Sharing the same look we all clambered inside and that when I froze in shock, the black mages we saw in the underground factory were moving.

Alive and moving, for the love of Etro what the hell was happening!?

Vivi was up ahead trying to talk to them, but his way seemed out of shyness but determination was there.

"Vivi!" Zidane called beckoning him over. Said little mage looked up and headed over to us.

This is getting weirder and weirder, I wonder what else is going to happen?

"Did they talk to you?" I asked. Vivi shook his head sadly.

"They don't even acknowledge me" he replied sadly. I frowned, so the mages are alive and kicking but they don't acknowledge other presences around them, yep definitely getting weirder.

"Don't worry. Hey, I'll go check things out, Dagger, Genesis can you stay with Vivi?" Zidane asked turning to us.

"Sure" Dag said a sad look on her face.

I put my hand son my hips, there's no way I'm being left behind.

"Oh, no way. I'm coming with you" I declared. He just sighed but agreed nonetheless, walking further down the engine room a shiver crawled up my spine leaving goose bumps in its place.

This was so creepy, the fact that these mages were once lifeless and unmoving, once with no soul. Were now animated and moving about, as for the soul part I'm afraid the jury was still out on that one. It was hard to tell, for if they did have a soul they would have acknowledged Vivi and us as well. They would have talked and expressed emotion, but they did none of the above.

So, climbing up the ladder and through the hatch we arrived on the deck of the ship, to see a spazzing out Steiner.

Shocker.

"It looks like he's having a seizure" I commented as we walked over to him. Zidane snickered under his breath as I smiled cheekily.

"How could this happen? What am I to do? I never expected things to go so badly" he wailed banging his fists on the ground and hanging his head in shame. What is up with him and shame!?

I mean yeah you have an important duty to protect Dagger and ect, but seriously you almost always go into a corner and cry there. I'm surprised mushrooms haven't grown on you like they did to Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club.

I swear he's worse than Cecily, she ahs mental breakdowns as much as he does when her Pokey supply is gone. Though Steiner beats her with the excessive crying at least when Cecy does it she's playing around.

"I cannot believe the ship took off without the Princess! What will I say to Queen Brahne?" he cried. Ohhhhhhhhh, that's what the Queen's name was, well I still like Elephant Lady.

"What the heck were you doing? You almost took off without us!" Zidane shouted at him. Steiner being very oblivious kept talking not recognizing Zidane's voice, oh look another simpleton.

"That is because, this ships crew..." he began finally recognizing the voice. He jumped up and turned around and faced us his face growing red in anger.

"Why, you, where is the Princess!?" He demanded. Zidane rolled his eyes while I began rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, my necklace moving to and fro as I did.

"In the engine room" Zidane and I said in unison like it was the most obvious thing. Which it was.

"She is on the ship!?" Steiner asked quickly. I rolled my eyes and stopped rocking while I put a straight-faced look on.

"No, Steiner were lying. Dagger isn't on the ship, she got left behind and eaten by a behemoth" I said sarcasm dripping in my voice.

Steiner's face went into full-blown shock as the shame once again entered his features.

"For the love of...No, she didn't get eaten so clam down" I quickly said. I can't believe he took me seriously on that!

"Of, course she's on the ship Rusty" Zidane said though an amused look was on his face from my sarcasm. At those words a happy peaceful look fluttered across Steiner's face.

"All is well, now. This ship is returning to the castle. You two will be hanged for the kidnapping of a member of the royal family!" he declared. My jaw dropped open in shock, what the fuck!

I can understand monkey boy being hanged but what the hell did I do, oh wait they won't listen to me cause they'll think I was part of the plan to kidnap her. Thanks' a lot Steiner and I thought we were friends, okay that's it your going on my hit list, right next to Anita Jones.

Zidane merely shrugged as he walked away tugging an angry me along with him, so apparently this ship wasn't heading for Lindblum we were going to Alexandria. Just great I thought.

"Don't worry were going to turn things around" Zidane said as the black mage driving backed off as Zidane took the wheel.

Zidane taking the wheel turned it the opposite way and pulled some levers with my help included. The ship rumbled and slowly turned around and headed towards South Gate. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I glanced out into the sky from the way we had just come from, nothing was there naturally.

But, I couldn't help feeling that something very dark was heading our way any second. And that something was definitely not Steiner as Sir Rustalot barged into the tiny room we were in.

His whole body was shaking in anger as his face went from red to a dark purple. Wow, and I didn't think it was possible, but you know what they say the impossible is possible.

"Y-y-y-y-y" he stuttered trying to find the right words.

"What's wrong? Something stuck in your throat?" Zidane asked maneuvering the wheel of the ship slightly.

"What's wrong Steiner? Cat got your tongue?" I asked innocently with my eyes wide like a deer's. Really it just sounded like he was choking but still it was funny.

"Y-You insolent fools! Turn the ship around" he screamed lunging for Zidane. I winced and rubbed my ear, I swear I am going to go deaf because of him. Before I could react Steiner made a beeline for me, I yelped and ducked out-of-the-way.

"No hitting kids, meanie!" I shouted dodging again. Zidane quickly picked me up from the ground and dangled me in the air as his tail was wrapped around a nearby pipe to keep away from Steiner. Said man growled in anger as I stuck my tongue out at him and snickered down at him.

"I shall have your heads for that" he said while glaring at us. Seriously I thought we were friends, oh, well I have other friends then Sir Rustalot.

Suddenly the black mages that were in the area gathered around us, Zidane jumped down and set me down as well as we all looked around. Okay, what's going on now?

"Um, I think we made them mad" I said slowly as tensed up.

"But they didn't respond to anything else until now" Steiner stated. While, they responded now I thought.

Steiner shot us both a glare to which I only smiled innocently to, like I could do no wrong. And we all know that's a lie, all the fun stuff is illegal!

"You're the one who started this trouble" he hissed while turning to mages and apologized to them. Yes, cause it was all our fault...Ok maybe it was our fault.

The black mages ignored Steiner as they suddenly began walking slowly away, huh?

And now I could see where they were walking too, by the hatch that led to the engine room there was another Black Waltz.

Black Waltz No.3, you have got to be kidding me!

He casted a thunder spell at Vivi and thought it missed by a few centimeters it still knocked him to the ground. At that I ran back out to help my little friend, Dagger who was heading towards us was kneeling by Vivi helping him up.

"So, No. 2 was defeated by a small child! You are no match against my power!" he declared proudly holding his staff up high. I glared at No.3.

"Wanna bet!?" I shouted catching his attention. At what I said amused him to no delight as evil cackles escaped his mouth.

"Kwaha! Princess, stay there while I eliminate these two!" he laughed but as he did he eyed me closely. "Along with the princess I will take you. My master would be very interested and delighted to see you I bet" he said pointing his staff at me.

What?

Black Waltz No.2 planned to take me to his master as well, now No.3 wants to as well. Seriously why does everyone want me to see their master lately, this is all giving me a headache and growing quite tedious.

Before I could retort something sarcastic to him all the black mages that were onboard surrounded Vivi and us. No.3 observed them, his golden-yellow eyes glowing in utter amusement and anger.

They wanted to protect Vivi not see him get killed, Vivi clenched his fists and met to charge towards the Waltz as well. But, Dagger and I quickly grabbed him and dragged him back towards Zidane. Struggle as he may we held on tight till we were back with our other friends.

"Are you protecting him? ...Nonsense, you are no different from mindless dolls! What can you do?" No.3 asked them.

His reply was more mages joining in the fight which infuriated him even further.

"Get out of my way! Do you dare to fight a Black Waltz?" he asked eyes narrowing to slits. There was no reply from the little mages as they began chanting fire spell after fire spell. Their gloved hands glowing with the iridescent warm glow of a starting blaze. "I said, get out of my way!" No.3 shouted as a thunder spell was performed and casted.

Lightning exploded everywhere wrecking everything and everyone in its path, wood flew from the top of the deck slowly breaking away further as scorch marks littered the ground. The glass that was around us shattered like a sonic boom had happened, all the mages there intended to protect Vivi flew back into the air. Almost all of them falling over board and to the earth that awaited below.

Fire lit the sky as the lighting snapped the cords holding onto the barrels with the Alexandria insignia on it. More mages fell out of them and through the clouds they went.

Vivi pressed his face against the glass window but soon it shattered, slowly he stepped back in shock as Dagger went up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulder. Sadness was on her face as well as the others, how could someone do something so cruel?

The air around us flew back as Black Waltz No.3 floated down a look of amusement and destruction on his face as he looked at us. Dagger's face was full of fear as Steiner and Zidane glared at him, Vivi was still in shock but as for me. I felt nothing, not anger, not sadness, not anything. But, just because I don't feel anything doesn't mean I won't put this bastard in his place.

"Wh-What cruelty!" Steiner said snapping everyone out of their trance. Vivi's body shook with anger.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he ran to face No.3 head on. Steiner followed closely behind.

"Master Vivi I shall assist you!" he shouted drawing his sword.

"Now, it's a party!" I yelled running to help my friends as well. Flipping out my daggers I got into a stance before Black Waltz No.3 and glared at him, how could he!?

"Why? Why would you do such a thing! Weren't they your friends!" Vivi said calmly. Despite the rage he was in he was as calm as ever, something I had learned that when someone was enraged they could be as calm as could be while they kick your ass.

Zidane soon showed up as No.3 laughed in sheer amusement as if someone told a really funny joke.

"You fool. Do I look like some lowly black mage solider?" he asked chuckling. I shook my head as I clenched my hands tighter around my weapons.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I asked as my bangs covered my eyes. "Cause I'm not laughing!" I screamed lifting my head.

"Even if they weren't your allies, what you did was reprehensible!" Steiner said making a stand as we all were. That only amused No.3 even further as he tossed his head back and laughed harder than ever. His laugh made my skin crawl but my expression was unreadable, friends or not that was too cruel.

"Kwahahahaha! Worry not about them; many more are being produced even now!" he cackled. Zidane glared at him.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Ah, the princess's body guards have gathered! How very convenient!" No.3 said as if he was talking to myself. Convenient indeed I thought convenient enough to send your ass to hell and back!

"Answer me!" Zidane said his voice raising to a shout.

"It wouldn't do you any good if I answered, since your all going to die!" the newest Waltz said readying his staff.

"No matter what you do will always win, so you can go to hell!" I shouted earning his attention.

"I will eliminate any who stand in my way!" he said.

The fight was on as Black Waltz No.3 quickly casted a thunder spell, it's bolts scattered around us immobilizing us temporally. I quickly dodged and rolled on the ground and landed near a small crate.

Zidane ran forward and jumped in the air delivering a nice vertical slash at No.3's sides, he didn't like that much as he floated in the air. When enemies fly it means they are going to send their most powerful attacks at you. So, time to cast healing spells and good status ailments on the part, Final Fantasy 101.

Let's hope I can cast spells fit for a white mage.

A blinding light swept through the area and the light was coming from Vivi, all the rage and hatred at the Waltz pushed him into a Trance. Now, it's on!

The Waltz uses mainly magic so...

"Shell!" I shouted pointing my hand to Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi. A barrier wrapped around them almost instantly, hell yes I can use white magic. So since I can use both white and black magi that would make me a red mage.

"Fire! Thunder!" Vivi shouted casting double spells in unison. They both struck home as No.3 was pushed back, Steiner came up from behind and hit him when he was done. I casted shell on me as well as protect on myself and the others, who knows if No.3 would take to beating us with his staff. But, you never know.

"Take this!" I shouted casting blizzard and fire rapidly. They way I casted reminded me of XIII and XIII-2, just rapidly cast the spells you have learned.

Vivi joined in too as he and I did an onslaught of destructive spell after destructive spell.

"Thundara!" No.3 shouted. Bolts of lighting fell from the sky as bubbles of electricity burst around our feet, I staggered slightly as I hissed in pain. The burns weren't too great thanks to shell, but it did enough to sting and burn.

"Like that'll stop us!" Zidane shouted aiming once more at No.3

"Wait, for it!" I shouted as I followed suit. Steiner was coming up from behind as Vivi began chanting some more spells, an attack from all sides.

"NOW!" Zidane shouted.

Everything moved in slow motion as Zidane and I leapt through the air and did vertical slashes at No.3, Steiner delivering an elongated slash to his back. Vivi took the front and casted blizzard and fire rapidly.

I landed gently on my feet at the spot Zidane once stood, said boy was standing where I once did as well. Black Waltz No.3 slumped over slightly in pain, we did it!

"You…..You scum! I exist only to kill!" No.3 said flying off into the air and out of sight.

"Hey, you can't say scum only Xanxus can!" I shouted at him. It was true though only Xanxus from the Varia could use that word along with trash, the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn was another one of my favorites.

I earned a weird look from Zidane as Steiner spoke up.

"Just how many black waltzes do we have to fight! This is becoming ridiculous!" he said.

Which was true, it was becoming very strenuous on our part, but ya gotta figure after three that would be the end. I mean it's common knowledge, at least I think it is.

"I think that was the last one" Zidane said. Which made Steiner think Zidane was in on the attack but was easily corrected on my part.

Looking up I saw a huge gate looming closer and closer towards us, woah that's South Gate!?

Wow, Genesis you can act stupid sometimes, the gate was used for airships so of course it was going be big.

"I see South Gate!" I cried pointing forward. Zidane nodded as we walked back to where Dagger was piloting the ship, for a Princess she could really fly this thing well.

A look of concentration was on the older girls face as she stared ahead so as not to crash into anything.

"South Gate is a huge gate built exclusively for airships, but...," Zidane started glancing at her slightly. "...maneuvering through it could be tricky, do you want me to do it, Dagger?" he asked.

Dagger shook her head no and said she was doing fine and that she wanted to do it, agreeing all we could do was sit back and relax. Or, at least that was what I thought we could do, until Steiner ran inside looking panicked.

Of, course it didn't help that before that Zidane said we didn't have clearance so the gate might close on us. You could have mentioned that earlier monkey boy!

"Princess please turn the ship around! The Black Waltz is heading straight toward us on an airship! He might crash into us!" Steiner cried.

WHAT!? That's unfair, how the hell did he get an airship!?

Zidane ran out and looked back over the railing to check things out he soon ran back in.

"Dagger, Rusty's right! It's headed straight for us!" he said concern on his face but it soon evaporated away. "Punch it! Go through South Gate!" he shouted. I nodded in agreement.

"Go for it Dag!" I yelled stating my agreement. Must to Steiner's distaste.

"Don't be ridiculous! What if the gate closes on us!?" he said stating a 'what if'.

"There's no way we can outmaneuver him in this cargo ship! We'll slide in before the gate closes and shut him out! That's our only chance!" Zidane exclaimed. Steiner seeing what he was saying nodded as a certain blonde boy turned towards us.

""Rusty! Turn the power up to max with that lever over there! and Genesis stay put" he said.

Steiner did as he was told as he maxed out the power of the airship by pulling a rusty lever down, I frowned instantly. Thanks' Zidane fuck you too, but I could see his point there was naught much I could at this point.

Our only bet was to make it through the gate and have the Waltz be locked out.

Dagger weaved through the high mountain ranges as Vivi was still out on the deck staring at one of the mages hat that was still there.

Something zoomed by that made me jump in surprise but I soon realized it was the black mage, the hat Vivi was staring at flew away and so to did his trance that he was in.

No.3 stayed close bear us as his golden-yellow eyes sparked with even more life as an even more eviler glint took over. He was preparing a thunder spell ready to aim at Vivi when said little mage retaliated with a powerful spell. That successfully made No.3 jerk off course, smoke-filled the air as he was blown back.

The spell was too much from Vivi as he fell over passed out.

"Vivi!" I shouted as I ran forward. Stumbling slightly from the speed of the ship, I quickly grabbed my friend and began dragging him back towards the safety I was once at.

For a little guy he was pretty heavy mind screamed.

The gate loomed closer and closer as we neared it, the gates were slowly closing as Zidane and Steiner predicted, we managed to get through thankfully. But, the rush of air that kicked up sent Vivi and I flying. Vivi fell over the edge of the ship as my other hand the one that wasn't holding Vivi grabbed on tightly to the railing.

"Genesis, Vivi!" Zidane shouted. The wind whipped around us making my hair fly every which way thus making it look like snow was dancing in the air.

I gasped as the Black Waltz appeared in my line of vision he was making a beeline for us, arms wrapped around me and kept me steady. I knew it was Zidane for his tail was wrapped around my waist keeping me planted to the ground.

Black Waltz No.3 prepared a thundara spell, the bolts of the attack scattering everywhere. Even in the small area of his airship, a fire sprung up and soon grew out of control.

Realizing what had happened he looked back, all he could do was look forward. His eyes gave his face a weird look as he clung tightly to the steering wheel hoping to get out alive. Sadly, things didn't go as planned as his airship exploded and made our cargo ship rock violently.

His ship broke apart as it crashed into the other side of the gate, we barely scrapped by as fire and smoke erupted out of the gate. But, even so we were alive to tell the tale of what happened.

I hefted Vivi over the railing and was glad to see the little mage was awake once again, Zidane let me go as we walked back to where Dagger and Steiner were.

Everyone was deadly silent, I didn't like it.

"I think we pushed it a little too hard," Zidane said as he inspected the engine. I'll say this thing has probably just seen the last of its days.

"Why so silent, people? We made it! Come on, cheer up!" monkey boy continued flashing everyone a happy smile.

"South gate is badly damaged...It was my fault... wasn't it?" Dagger asked a look of guilt on her face. No way was it her fault she saved our lives with her epic flying.

"Don't worry about it!" Zidane told her. I nodded.

"Yeah, they'll fix it in no time flat" I said smiling at her. She smiled slightly back though it was weak and the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Steiner didn't quite agree with us, of course he didn't.

"You idiots! The cargo ship was wrecked, we lost all the cargo, and South Gate was destroyed!" he shouted. Okay, now I know he's going on my hit list. "I can't believe I played a part in this debacle!" he started as he started to hang his head in shame.

"Steiner" Dagger said cutting him off. Oh, thank God I didn't wanna hear him whine and complain again.

"Thank you for saving us" she said smiling at him. Which only made Steiner think he wasn't worthy of such praise so he complained and whined about that, oh good grief. Just take the praise and like it!

Steiner soon got down on one knee and made a vow to her to which Zidane cracked a joke about. Dagger said she didn't mind, but I'm guessing somewhere in here conscious it must have annoyed her if only slightly.

"Hey, Geny have you ever been to Lindblum?" Zidane asked turning to me. I glanced up at him and shook my head no, which made a big wide smile spread across his face.

"Then you gotta check out Lindblum from the front, come on!" he cried grabbing my hand and taking me up to the front to see the grand entrance of the city.

An amazing sight greeted me as I saw so many houses and buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes and colors grace the ground below. People were walking around and from where I was they looked like ants, airships dotted the sky as they lazily flew about to and fro. A grand castle stood before as my eyes widened in amazement, it was a grand sight to behold.

"Lindblum has three districts" Zidane began. WOAH, THREE!?

"Three?" I questioned. Zidane nodded.

"Yep, the theater district where actors such as myself put on performances and entertain the populace, the business district where all sorts of shops are set up to naturally shop well as long as you have gil, and the industrial district where inventors are scattered about my favorite restaurant is there. I'll take you there, promise" he said telling me about the whole city.

"Wow, it's amazing!" I cried leaning over the railing and looked at everything. Light and happiness dancing in my eyes.

**Cecily's pov**

I smiled as I watched Genesis smile happily as she gazed at the gran city before her. I knew she was going to have a field day here, after all it was a new place to explore and check out.

My smile soon vanished as a tear trailed down my face, I'm sorry I can't explore it with you Gen-Gen.

"But, this loneliness is worth the price. But, don't you fret and don't be afraid, cause this time I'll protect you with my life like I did once before" I whispered.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: This was one hell of a chapter to write but it was a lot of fun too:) I took some quotes from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and put it in the dream sequence cause I thought the words were absolutely perfect. The idea to use Serah and Snow's engagement necklaces as friendship necklaces came about as I was playing XIII-2 last night. The ending part with what Cecily says some words come from Yeul's theme, but any who I hope you leave a review kupo.**


	11. Exploring And A New Friend

**Alex: This chapter won't be as long as the last one to which I greatly apologize for but I gotta space events out and ect, but enjoy the new chapter nonetheless**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 11: Exploring And A New Friend **

The airship slowly came to a stop at an indoor air dock inside the castle, we all clambered off the old thing to which I was really happy about. The thing suffered so much damage that I was surprised it didn't break down while in mid-flight, but I guess Lady Luck favored us all.

I looked around at everything, it was all so shiny and everything looked so new looking or rather kept in new looking condition. Vivi and Steiner were just as amazed as I was as they inspected everything. A statue was off to the far left while, our footsteps were silenced by a red carpet we walked on with gold outlining the sides. The marble floor was sleek and not a speck of dirt was naught to be seen, I could see my reflection in it!

My white hair almost glowing like a beacon mind you.

"Wow! This castle is huge! It's even bigger than Alexandria Castle!" Vivi cried excitedly. I nodded agreeing.

"This is so cool!" I shouted my voice echoing slightly.

"Yeah, they don't call it Lindblum Grand Castle for nothing." Zidane told us while looking around as well. This must be his first time inside I bet, if anything his boss was the one to talk to the ruler here. Oh, Zidane had told me that kidnapping the princess was the real motive all along, performing the play was just a ruse to fool the queen. And fool her indeed, ya know if Vivi and I didn't screw it all up, but in my defense it was those guards fault for chasing us in the first place!

"An indoor airship dock! This is truly amazing...!" Steiner said glancing back at the airship dock. "Even Her Majesty's Red Rose would easily fit in here." he exclaimed.

Red Rose?

Ohhhhh, that must be Elephant Lady's airship.

Dagger was the only one in our group who didn't look the least impressed, I wonder why?

_"There are three royal families there. The ones in Alexandria, the one in Lindblum, and the one in Burmecia. The Alexandria royal family is connected to the Lindblum well, all bound by blood through and through. Just like you and I"_

The voice, it speaks! Long time no see I thought sighing. But it makes sense, Dagger must have an aunt or uncle or at the very least grandparents who rule here connecting them.

After those thoughts were said and done in my mind a guard walked over a stern look on his face as he stood before us. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep my giggles in my mouth. It's just his outfit...it's so funny looking!

A white out from head to toe with metal on it tying it all together.

Dagger turned to the man and bowed elegantly to him.

"Greetings, I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros and I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid." she said using her royal tone. I wonder if Zidane digs the royal tone?

The guard look flabbergasted as he took us all in a look of disgust on his face.

"You must be kidding! No member of the royal family, let alone a princess, would ever ride in such a shabby airship," he declared. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. Well, excuse us this was the only thing to get us across the border and not to mention someone was trying to kill us along the way.

"And look at the company you're keeping." he finished.

So, rude!

I for one think were awesome and that your just jealous cause we look boss!

Dagger held up the pendent that was around her neck and showed it the guard proudly. Ah, evidence of her royal heritage.

The guard leaned in and inspected it his eyes widening in shock as he stared at it.

"This pendant... Is it a Falcon Claw!? ...No, the shape is a little different." he exclaimed. The guard turned and called on another guard and told him to bring Minister Artania whoever that was. As the guards went away, another argument broke out between Zidane and Steiner, because Steiner made a comment on how if Zidane didn't look like a filthy cat and so thief like they wouldn't be suspicious.

That was when I jumped in, mainly to stop all the yelling the two were causing.

"And if you didn't look like a cadet in rusty cheap armor, I bet people would take you more seriously" I said making Zidane and Steiner freeze. Scratch that every one froze and stared at me, Steiner's face heated up in embarrassment and slight anger.

"Yelling and screaming at Zidane changes nary a thing. So would you quite with your side comments and shut up and wait patiently like the good rusted up knight you are, I'm sure things will go smoothly" I finished a vein popping on my forehead. My irritation was reaching it's peak and you do not want to be near me when I snap.

Before Steiner could retort to the things I said a new voice called out to us.

"What is going on here?"

The guard who apparently was here the entire time turned to the man who appeared. He wore a long green coat and looked fairly old but fairly young too, brown hair and a beard that had hints of grey in it.

The guard explained about Dagger's request and showed him the necklace, the man realizing that Dagger was in fact Princess Garnet dismissed the guards quickly.

"Uncle Artania!" Dagger cried happily a smile on her face.

Not having the time to catch up on old times Minister Artania led us all away to talk to Regent Cid, we walked into the next area and the sound of flowing water reached my ears. A small fountain was nearby as well as staircase near it that led to somewhere else in the castle, a place I knew I would get to see soon enough.

Walking past it we went on a lift to the upper floor, Dagger went in first followed by Steiner. Soon the rest of us followed to see a confused Dagger to see him yelling.

"OG...! OGLOP!" he shouted punching something.

"What's an oglop?" I asked confused.

"What!?"

"Wh...!?"

"W-what!?"

And there goes Steiner unable to talk, seriously it sounds like he's choking.

"Dagger, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to-," Zidane began as his eyes rested on the throne that was before us. "GEEZ! That's an oglop!" he cried in shock.

"What's an oglop?" I asked again. And I was shot down once more as no one replied to my question.

Vivi walked in and gazed at the throne, as far as I could see I couldn't see what was on it. Cause Steiner's fat head was in the way.

"Wow... Even the oglops are big in Lindblum." he commented. I waved my hands slightly in the air to get attention.

"Can someone please tell me what an oglop is!?" I cried even more confused. They know what an oglop is but I don't know what it is, seriously what is it?

I'm so confused!?

"What is the meaning of this!? How dare you greet the princess like this!?" Steiner shouted enraged. Jeez it's not like they hit the poor woman. "Get that repulsive bug off the throne immediately, and call the regent!" he yelled again his voice raising even louder.

I growled under my breath and ducked under Steiner to see what this 'oglop' thing was. Looking closely at the throne I saw an orange looking bug and it was huge too about the size of someone's fist maybe even bigger.

Though the oddest thing was that it wore a red cape and had a moustache?

"Please, settle down!" Artania cried stepping in Steiner tried to knock the oglop off the throne. "You ARE before the regent!" he exclaimed.

Cue jaws hitting the ground.

"What!? Enough of your nonsense!" Steiner cried looking angrier then ever. I swear it's no wonder the woman of Alexandria are the top guards cause with a temper like his he'll blow everyone's cover and ruin battle strategies.

"Steiner, stand down. I remember that moustache," Dagger commanded taking a closer look at the Oglop. "Is that really you, Uncle Cid?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yes, greetings all. I am Cid Fabool, regent of Lindblum. I knew it was you-," Cid exclaimed jumping slightly in his throne. Pointing at her pendent he continued on. "I recognized your pendant's description; it's so much like my 'Falcon Claw.' I'm delighted to see you again, Garnet." he said smiling making his moustache curl even more than it did.

I have come to a conclusion that this was cool, a ruler that was bug, ya know you can seriously confuse the enemy and sneak into fortresses and they would never know.

"You have truly become a fine lady. I, on the other hand..." Cid said jumping slightly out of joy but he frowned as he stared down at himself in sadness.

"Allow me to explain," Artania said reading the expression on Cid's face.

"About six months ago, someone snuck into the castle and attacked the regent in his sleep. Unfortunately, we were too late... The regent had been transformed into an oglop, and his wife, Lady Hilda, was abducted." he said telling us the tragic tale that befell the regent.

That sucks big time, to be attacked in the middle of the night transformed into a giant ass bug and to top it off your wife was kidnapped in the process. But, there seem to be a couple of loop holes in that story?

Eh, I'll check into it later.

"Whoever pulled this off had to be highly skilled, like me," Zidane commented a little pride in his voice. The pride of being a skilled thief, I rolled my eyes but smiled, he really is a good thief. I mean he stole a lot of items from some of the monsters we had run into and even some of the bosses too.

Steiner turned to Zidane a look of suspicion on his face, here we go again I thought.

"I bet it was you" he jabbed.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible" said vouching for our furry tailed hero. Zidane turned to the regent with an eyebrow raised.

"How can you be so sure? Do you know who we are?" he asked. Regent Cid nodded.

"Of course, I may be a bug, but I am still the ruler of Lindblum." he said proudly. An important thing to have, even if you're not human you still have to know everything, besides human or not it's what counts in the inside that really matters.

Uncle Cid, I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice; I desperately need to speak to you about my mother." Dagger said interrupting the ever short silence. Cid turned to her and smiled though it appeared grim in my opinion but reassuring.

That's what I figured, But I'm sure it can wait 'til tomorrow. For now it's time for lunch" Cid said taking in our haggard appearances.

As soon as those words left his mouth my stomach growled loudly in the no silent chamber making my face flush, Zidane chuckled as did Cid.

We were all led away by Artania into the dining hall where a full course meal complete with desert was served, I have no idea what it is that I ate but it tasted like chicken. The desert itself was ice cream, after lunch we were led into the guest rooms where we could stay, since I helped Dagger out I was allowed to stay as well.

So after taking a quick bath and scrubbing the layer of dirt I had acquired I decided to sleep till the marrow. Despite the fact it was still sunny out and despite the fact I was itching to explore the city. No matter how much I wanted to, I was too tired after the battle with Black Waltz No.3 and now all I wanted was to sleep.

**Dream Start**

_A child's voice drifted through the air as I slept through this dreamless sleep, floating once again in the oblivion that brought me to this world._

_Baa, Baa _**Black Sheep.**

_Have you any wool?_

_Yes sir, yes, sir._

_Three bags full._

_One for the master who carries out the deeds._

_One for the dame._

_And one for the little girl crying all alone._

_Baa, Baa _**Black Sheep.**

_Have you any wool?_

_Yes sir, yes sir._

_Three bags full._

**Dream End**

I gasped in sat up quickly and was greeted with the sunshine of the early morning, sweat rolled off my forehead as I looked around. My hand shot to grip the pendent that was around my neck. I was no longer floating in that sable darkness, but the dream felt so real, the child singing didn't help at all. If anything it made things even more scary than it was supposed to seem.

My body was slightly sore from the battles of old as I stood up and stretched, some of my bones cracking in the process. Glancing at the chair that was next to my bed I saw my clothes there were washed and brighter than ever. The dried dirt and little specks of monster blood and my blood were washed away, the servants supplied me with a night-gown and offered to wash my outfit.

I didn't like night gowns much, I was never a fan of them, but you take what you get no use complaining I thought as I stripped off the white frilly gown.

Pulling my shirt and skirt on I quickly laced up my flats and prepared to face the new day. Thoughts of that creepy dream left my mind as ran a brush quickly through my hair and went off to find Dagger. Vivi wasn't here anymore which indicated to me that he went off to explore the city as well, he was also allowed to stay. In fact we all were, since we were friends of the Princess. We became personal guest of the regent himself, the only one who didn't stay the night was Zidane.

Having not being used to the life of royalty he settled for eating in the city and renting a room at an Inn as well.

Walking once more in the dinning hall I spotted Dagger sitting alone with Steiner ever so close near her. I wonder if she's getting annoyed by him?

"Hi, Dagger!" I called a smile brightening my face. She looked up brushing some of her long bangs out of her face, a smile gracing her features as she saw me.

"Hi, Genesis." she replied back. I nodded as I took a seat next to her Steiner giving me a disapproving look, seriously what the heck did I do to him to make him not like me.

Is it that I hung out with Zidane a lot?

Or, is it something else?

Who knows and who cares, I wanted to eat quickly so I could explore, I was practically jumping in my seat with excitement. Dagger could tell for a small chuckle escaped her petal pink lips.

"Excited to see the city?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm gonna eat real quick and go off and explore." I replied clapping my hands together. Dagger nodded that smile still on her face but it soon disappeared as she gave me a concerned look.

"What's up?" I asked confused. Why is she looking at me in concern and worry?

"It's just that...Last night you were crying out in your sleep." she said slowly.

I cried out...In my sleep?

The look on Steiner's face also changed as he was also giving me the same look Dagger was giving me. Oh, so he does care.

"I did? What did I say?" I asked.

"It was incoherent Miss. Genesis. The Princess called me in the room because she was unable to console you." Steiner explained. I blinked a couple of times in confusion but tried to remember last night.

I vaguely remember someone stroking my hair but I didn't know who it was, I was so lost in that darkness that thinking was near impossible.

"I did manage to catch a few words. You said please don't leave, and you cried out big brother." Dagger said jumping in. "Do you have an elder sibling." she asked.

Big brother? I don't have one.

"No, I don't have any siblings. The only person who was like a sibling to me was Cecily" I informed her. A look of confusion crossed her features as a thinking look soon followed.

"Don't worry though. I just had a bad dream is all." I said taking a bite into a bit of toast.

She nodded but the thinking expression didn't leave her features nor did the look of confusion on Steiner's as we eat our breakfast in silence. Having finished early I stood up and stressed as a servant came in.

"Miss. Genesis." the servant said. It was a girl wearing that of a maid's outfit, her blonde hair tied up into a neat bun as she smiled at me.

"Yes?" I asked confused. The petite looking girl handing me a gold envelope that had the royal seal of Lindblum on it.

"This is from the regent." she said as I took the silky gold envelope. Ripping it open gently I peaked inside and almost hit the floor inside was 500 gil!

"Five hundred gil! But, why?" I asked looking back up at the servant. she smiled and giggled a bit.

"The regent heard this was your first time in Lindblum, so he gave you money to buy some things, it's also a thank you for helping her highness get here. Your other friends also received money as well. Good day." she smiled and walked off.

Hell yeah! I am soooooooooooo going shopping.

"I got lots to explore, see you guys later!" I shouted while dashing out of the room and down the hallway. Zidane explained to me that there are air cabs you could take to reach each district, so first stop business district!

Outside the air cab terminal was easy to find, just look for the giant blue cab and you'll be at your destination.

"Good day. Where to?" the man by the cab asked.

"The business district please." I said as the door opened and I stepped inside. Shortly after I did the air cab lurched forward throwing me off-balance, but I quickly grabbed onto a nearby pole to stop my fall.

The ride didn't take that long as I floated over the city, I pressed my face against the window and looked at all the houses and shops below. And the airships that were flying high in the sky, a big old smile was on my face.

"Cecily, this place is amazing, I wish you were here so we could explore Lindblum together. I've been through so many trials and so many battles, weird dreams and voices in my head plague me. Tell me Cecy, do these mean anything?" I whispered to myself.

I knew it was hopeless and that she couldn't possibly hear me, hear the things I asked her. But, ya know these are things that I can't trust to tell Zidane or the others. I feel in my heart and soul that Cecily would be the only one to understand the things haunting me, at least for the time being. Later on I may tell Zidane and my other friends, but for now I'll keep these secrets to myself.

I'll also keep talking to Cecily, I think it'll help me as time goes on, maybe even help me let her go. After all it's been ten months since she passed on, somehow I feel she can hear me. Silly I know but for now it'll suffice to me and I know that's alright.

Smiling as I stared up at the sky I saw a couple of doves fly through the air as the air cab came into the next terminal at the business district.

Exiting the cab I walked out where a bunch of houses of all kinds and sorts surrounded me. People bustled about through the semi-packed cobble stone streets. I stared at everything wide eyes, I've never seen so many people before. I mean I've been to packed places before like the mall and Disney World, but this takes the cake.

People were everywhere, children running about playing tag or holding onto their parents hand, elderly folk taking a nice morning stroll enjoying the fresh air and gentle breeze, young lovers walking hand in hand as their gazes only knew affection and love.

It was a sight to behold.

"Genesis!" a familiar voice called.

Glancing over to who called me I saw Zidane running over, jumping on the balls of my feet I waved at him happily.

"What's up monkey butt?" I asked as he neared closer. Zidane shot me a light glare and gave my head a good ruffle but I was expecting it and dodged quickly.

"Nothing much, I was heading over to the theater district to see if the guys made it back safely. Want me to give you a tour?" he asked the light wind making his dirty blonde hair blow back.

I shook my head no.

"I wanna explore on my own. But, thanks' for the offer, see ya" I told him as I began walking off.

"Don't get into trouble." he called to me. I just held my hand up indicating to him that I heard him, pushing through the crowd off people I came upon the shops.

So many shops littered this part of the town, clothing stores, weapon stores, an item shop, a synthesis shop, and a music store.

Music store!

Walking in that direction I was about to go inside when something from the window caught my attention. Walking closer I saw it was a beautiful white violin with a black bow complete with a case to put it in. My eyes sparked in happiness that was something I could buy, I knew how to play and music would be a good thing to have.

The journey here seemed over and I didn't know what I was going to do, it seemed clear that the others were going to go their separate ways. If so where would that put me?

I don't like being alone and the feel of having friends at side helped me forget Cecily. Not in a bad way but in a good way, where will my story take me?

I could travel this world?

Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll travel this world and see what there is all to see, and eventually I'll look for a way home. That is to say if I want to go home, until I come to that conclusion I'll keep on going.

Or, as Cecy would say keep on trucking.

Taking a gander at the price of the violin, my eyes widened in shock. It was fifty thousand gil!

I don't have that much I thought sadly as I walked away from the shop, oh well there's always next time. So, heading else where I decided to go to the theater district and see what was there. Well, before that I bought some hair ties for me, sometimes with hair like mine it gets in the way.

Cecy always said it reminded her of Yeul's, length wise not style but I've always admired her hair it was so pretty. The hair ties themselves only cost twenty gil which wasn't bad. The rest of the money I would save for.

**-Theater District- **

Walking out into the theater district I noticed it wasn't as big as the business district but it was pretty spaced out. As I walked about I noticed an art studio near by and an old man feeding some pigeons. He smiled at me to which I smiled back kindly, people have given me weird looks but I ignored them.

It was the hair, it always was.

I walked by two noble woman and when I did they began whispering and looking at me closely. I rolled my eyes, so what if I'm different I bet your different too I thought. In the next area there was a small path that held a couple of houses but one in particular got my attention, it said Tantalus on it.

So, this is the infamous hideout for the band of daring thieves. Not much of a hideout considering one Zidane told me where it was and two it had their band name on the front of the building. Oh, well who am I to judge.

The next area after walking down a staircase led to the theater area where a bunch of girls were screaming while a man kept them back.

The fan girls strike once again.

There were other people in this area as well making it somewhat packed.

"Doesn't it remind you of the fan girls for Twilight? Remember how we made them mad Gen-Gen?" a voice asked. I gasped as looked about, that voice it belonged to Cecily!?

It came from up ahead...There my mind screamed as my gaze landed near the fan girls where a familiar brunette was standing. Running over at a break neck speed I took in the outfit she was wearing.

It looked exactly as Serah's DLC white mage outfit just like I thought it did, the colors were different black and red. Apologizing to some people who I rudely shoved out-of-the-way I reached my destination.

By the time I got there Cecily was gone, what!?

I turned around in a full circle my face ashen and sullen as I looked about for the girl in the discolored white mage outfit. For the girl who was my beloved sister, for the girl who held the other half of this necklace.

A necklace that I saw wrapped around her neck!

Stopping I looked around but only with my eyes seeing as I grabbing other people's attention by my mindless spinning in one spot.

"Cecy, are you really here? If so why don't you talk to me?" I whispered.

"LOWELL!" the girls screamed making me wince. My eyes grew wet slightly but not from the banshees wailing, but of the thought of Cecily. I'm seeing things I know I am. Cecily died, I saw her, I was there! She died holding my hand while I sang her favorite song!

"Why, the long face my dear?" a voice asked causing me to look up. A man decked out in clothing fit for a noble and long blue hair stood before.

Who was this guy?

"Just thinking of an old friend" I said.

I felt the searing glares of many girls eyes on me but I merely ignored them. Fan girls were easy to deal with if you knew what to do.

"Let this cheer you up" the man said handing me a slip of paper. Looking down I saw it was his autograph, ohhhhhhh this is Lowell.

Looking back up I noticed her was gone and in his place were rabid fan girls all glaring at me.

"That's not fair, he gave you an auto graph!"

"What's so special about a weird scrawny little girl!?"

"Her hair is unnatural!"

All the girls shouted vile things at me and all because I got something they wanted, sensing now was the time to flee I decided to:

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" I screamed and booked it. All the girls chased me as I ran through the district, the crowd that was here parted like the red sea as I ran faster and faster my silvery white hair flying behind me and so did some of the tears I was holding back.

Two tears for Cecily while the other two were for me as selfish as that seems.

**-Lindblum Castle-**

walking back into the guest room where I saw the others were gathered I walked over and collapsed face down on the bed. My legs hanging of the edge as I sighed in relief.

"What happened to you?" Zidane asked. I began speaking but realized that my voice was muffled by the sheets I shoved my face into. Sitting up I faced the others who were giving me looks.

"I just got chased through all three districts by Lowell's fan girls. Apparently they have some sort of system down where if one girl meets him and runs they give chase. And if said girl goes to another district they can't reach they sound the alarm to the other fans in the other districts." I said pushing my hair behind my ears.

Zidane keeled over laughing and that was when I aimed a perfect direct hit to his knee. Now, he keeled over in pain.

A new person was in the room, she looked like a rat.

No, seriously she did, but she was also beautiful, beautiful silvery blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders while striking green eyes peeked out through the folds of it. She wore a long red coat that had a split in the back with a red helmet type hat, a coat of arms adorned the front of her coat, while a small orange ribbon adorned her tail.

"Hello little one. Who might you be?" she asked kneeling down to me. I blinked at her but it was mainly in shock to see that she was a rat, this world has it all I thought.

"Um, I'm Genesis Snow. Nice to meet you." I said shyly. Meeting new people was always scary, she smiled at me which made her seem even more beautiful than she already was.

"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Freya Crescent." she said holding her hand out to me. Taking it we shook, her hand felt nice in cool in my somewhat sweaty palm. Her last name reminded me of Lucrecia Crescent, Sephiroth's one true mother, I guess that's where Square Enix got the idea for her last name.

"Likewise." I smiled. Zidane stood back up as the pain left his leg when a guard walked into the room.

"So, who is participating in the festival of the hunt?" he asked.

The what?

Freya could tell I confused so she explained what the festival was about. Every year Lindblum hosts an annual festival to see who the strongest hunter is, so they release monsters of all sorts into the city. The residents take refuge and watch the show while the hunters are let loose to have some fun and test their skills.

They even released a strong monster to rack in a lot of points. It was all decided by a point system, whoever had the most points when the time was up became the master hunter.

"Sounds fun, I'd like to join" I exclaimed happily. That got Zidane's attention.

"Genesis this isn't just some game. You could get hurt" he said a serious look on his face.

Paradigm shift serious mode.

I put my hands on my hips and leaned towards him, what gives Vivi's joining and he looks younger than I.

"Vivi's joining is he not. I heard you talking to him while Freya explained what the festival was about. I know I can get hurt but if I play my cards right I should be fine and only get a few scrapes. And if I fall well I'll just have to get myself back up" I told him a serious tone in my voice.

"She's has a point Zidane. How old were you when you started fighting monsters?" Freya asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Sighing in defeat I was allowed to join, the guard told me the starting age limit to join the festival of the hunt was twelve so I win!

"So, what would you like for your reward?" the guard asked us all.

Reward, so what he means is if we win not only do we get the title of master hunter but we get whatever we chose before the hunt began.

Sweet!

Zidane went with gil naturally.

Vivi asked for a card.

Freya asked for an accessory.

And when It came to my turn I cocked my head to the side thinking slightly when suddenly I knew what I wanted.

"You know that music shop in the business district?" I asked him. The guard nodded.

"Of, course. Al's music shop" he replied. I nodded and clapped my hands together.

"There's a white violin there with a black bow and a case too. If I win I'd like that please" I told him. The guard wrote down what I asked for and headed away.

"A violin?" Vivi asked looking at me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know how to play. To put it bluntly music is my life, originally I was going to buy it but it was fifty thousand gil having naught the money I let it be." I informed them.

"Well if you do win, you have to promise to play us a song." Zidane said smiling.

"Sure." I said happily. I didn't mind playing them a song at all, another guard came in and said the hunt was about to begin so grabbing my daggers I strapped them on along with a few potions and two Ethers I had found along the way to Lindblum. Aka the underground area of the Dali.

The order went as followed of who would start where:

Freya Industrial district.

Vivi business district.

Zidane and I theater district.

This will be the show down of a lifetime I thought as all of us made out way to the air cab terminal. Dagger and Steiner bidding us good luck they went else where to watch the hunt.

Not to be cocky or over-confident or anything but I was sure I could win I thought touching my pendant.

You see I'm simply one hell of a fighter.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's as they say is that, the hunt is on in the next chapter, place your bets now on who you think will win. Hahaha just kidding I bet I know who you all are rooting for! Until the next chapter please review kindly:)**


	12. Urgent Call

**Alex: Now it's time for the Festival Of The Hunt! So, the song I listened to while writing this chapter was Followers of Chaos form Final Fantasy XIII-2, to me this song really fits all the craziness of the hunt, but any who please enjoy the chapter:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 12: Urgent Call**

Twelve minutes.

That's all that time allowed for this hunt, the goal of this was to get the most points by defeating the most foes before anyone else. Of, course that entailed going through all the districts. Which sucked big time cause I wasn't the worlds fastest runner, I mean when we were escaping Evil Forest everyone passed me up.

But, as I've stated before if I play my cards right I could very well win this. After all if it's one thing I know it's that children love games, and this was just that a game.

There would be no pawns here though, this game was simply a race. A race against the other contestants and a race against the clock I thought releasing a deep breath as the air cab slowly came up to the theater district terminal.

"Good luck Zidane. I know you'll win cause you're a better fighter than me." I said leaning against the wall closest to the door. Zidane looked at and smiled.

"Don't doubt your skills Geny. If anything you could win, your smart and a great magic user like Vivi" he told me while patting my head. This time not ruffling it, I smiled at him but that smiled turned to a smirk.

"You forgot one thing I'm also good at." I said smirk still in place.

"What?" Zidane asked. I put my hands behind my back in an innocent fashion.

"Getting a head start!" I said running out the now open door. Once out and full on into the district I saw it was devoid of all human things and in replace of it was monsters of all kinds. A bird type monster dive bombed me as soon as I ran further in the district, I quickly dodged to the side as I flipped my dagger up as it came towards me again. Striking it in the chest it let out a cry of pain as it flopped to the ground unmoving, all right my first kill!

"Ten points earned to Genesis Snow" a voice shouted from an intercom somewhere. That's how they must be broadcasting to the people in the other districts who can't see the other contestants in other districts.

Smiling I saw another one of this birds come towards me, time for some magic I thought. But, an experiment as well.

Holding one of my daggers in my hand I used my other hand and casted a thunder spell right on the blade itself. The silver sleek blade ignited into a flurry of shocks and bolts as electricity sizzled out of it. Looking back at the bird who was waiting for me to make my move I smiled at it.

"Sparkstrike!" I shouted throwing my dagger as hard as I could. The monster obviously not a smart species got hit dead on, it's blood flew in the air as lightning seared through its body. Falling to the ground I ran forward and grabbed my dagger from its corpse, seeing something from the corner of my eye I saw it was Zidane taking down two Fang at a time.

Were tied now, if the points go ten points each kill we each have twenty points. Looking away I headed into the next area where two Fang awaited me just like they did Zidane.

"Here!" I shouted waving my hand casting blizzard and fire in unison. A couple hits from the spells made them crumble to the ground, the smell of their putrid blood filling my senses as I ran on. I swear it's like casting magic in Final Fantasy XIII and XIII-2 I thought as I arrived at the theater area where the fan girls and Lowell were.

A Fang chased an innocent person who got mixed up in this but upon seeing me it ran towards me head on. And when I mean head on it delivered a nice head butt to my stomach. I gasped as I was knocked to the ground, my daggers skidding away from me, I looked at them and back up in time to see the Fang pounce on me.

Lifting my legs back up at the last second I kicked it away, it flipped over me and smashed into the ground rolling away. I lifted myself to my knees and flung myself towards my weapons and grabbed them as the Fang came back once more and lunged. Raising my blades up high I brought them down and slashed it in the face. It yelped in pain as I got up to my feet.

"Burn!" I shouted sending a fire spell it's way. Releasing one last cry in pain it died as the fire I casted still burned steadily. That's all for the theater district time for industrial.

Turning back the way I came I ran by Zidane who gave me a confused look.

"Fifty points for Genesis Snow, this little lady is in the lead thus far. But, Freya Crescent is crawling her way through the points, how long will Genesis stay in the lead!?" the announcer shouted. The look on Zidane's face made me laugh as I ran to the air cab terminal, stepping inside I headed to the next area.

The industrial district I never got to visit due to be chased by fan girls but after running up a huge thing of stairs I appeared in a small type area. Must be small like the theater district.

Not a lot of monsters were in the area just those squirrel looking monsters and a couple Fangs. I still think we should give the squirrel monsters a big acorn to eat, they may change their diet. Or, at least be distracted long enough to kill it.

Heading back to the air cab terminal about halfway down the steps my foot decided it was going to miss the next step and that's when I went tumbling down. Funny on the way up I missed one of the steps and fell face first into them. Now, I'm falling face first down them, see what I mean when I told you I hate stairs.

Closing my eyes I shielded my head as I fell, but the impact didn't come opening my eyes I glanced up and saw Zidane had caught me. He was at the end up the stairs, that cheeky smile was on his face as he set me down.

"Remember I expect to hear you play a song." he told me as he ran off. Standing there for a couple of seconds I snapped out of my trance, damn him, he did that on purpose to slow me down I thought.

Finally only one more area left my mind screamed as I climbed in the air cab to head to the business district.

"Genesis is in the lead with a hundred points. Man oh man I bet all the men in this hunt have injured prides for being bested by a girl" the announcer shouted.

**Meanwhile(No one's pov)**

"GO VIVI, GO GENESIS!" Dagger shouted as she jumped up and down slightly. Her two little friends were doing exceptionally well in this festival, though Vivi seemed scared he was slowly loosening up. Genesis however was having the time of her life, smiling all the way as she took out monster after monster. Casting spells rapidly to make sure a swift victory. The little girl was a sight to behold.

"MISS. GENESIS ALWAYS USE A DEFENSE WHEN FACING MORE THEN ONE ENEMY!" Steiner shouted as if the small girl could hear him. A couple that were standing by winced and gave him dirty looks as they sauntered off to a more quieter area to enjoy the show.

Steiner was impressed with the twelve-year-old, his bad attitude towards her was simply unacceptable and he made a note to apologize to her when this was all over. The little girl was good at using her small daggers but her real power came from her magic. Genesis was already on second level spells and she had only just realized she could use black magic. And, now with healing spells added to the mix this silver-haired girl was a red mage.

At such a young age she was already powerful and her abilities were still growing that much Steiner knew.

"MASTER VIVI, MISS. GENESIS. THE PRINCESS AND I ARE ROOTING FOR YOU!" Steiner shouted cupping his hands over his mouth to echo is voice.

**Genesis's pov**

"Hey, pick on someone your own size ugly!" I shouted at a large monster. The monster I yelled at turned around and growled at me, it's skin as all red as tusks came out of its face. It's hooves stomping on the ground as it came towards me, this guy right here attempted to attack two little kids who weren't inside for shelter.

"Those kids are in trouble Freya!" I shouted getting the older woman's attention from the roof. She jumped over towards me surprising me as Zidane entered the area, he took in what was happening and grabbed his daggers.

"We can get rid of it together!" he shouted.

The beast let out a roar as it lunged, all of us quickly dodged as I casted protect on us all. Freya raised her spear high as Zidane and her attacked from the sides.

"Thunder!" I shouted. A couple of bolts rained through the air, striking it, but something was wrong. The wounds Freya and Zidane caused healed back up.

"What!?" I cried in shock. Oh, come one it absorbed the thunder spell and used it to heal itself, there was an important Final Fantasy detail I forgot. Some monsters that had an affinity for something could absorb whatever it is their affinity was to heal itself.

"Right, stick with blizzard and fire" I told myself as I dodged another attack. The monster which Freya and Zidane called a Zagnal began jumping back and forth on its feet. What's it doing?

Boy did I get my answer as a thundara rained down on us all, oh not again!

Bubbles of electricity popped around our ankles as the bolts of lightning seared into our skin. I jumped in place dodging a good majority of the bubbles from as from the lightning strikes I wasn't too lucky.

"Cure!" I shouted. A gust of wind wrapped around us all as the burns we sustained healed away and nice layer of pink skin came over it.

**-5 minutes later-**

This thing was driving me crazy, there was only two minutes left on the clock. And everyone in Lindblum was feverishly wondering who would deliver the last blow and get the most points out of this monster.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" I shouted holding my hand palm out towards the monster. A cooling sensation erupted from my pal towards the Zagnal, ice rained down in it like snow sticking to the ground. But, as one of the snowflakes touched it. Ice covered it's whole body as sharp icicles broke out from its body. Blood pooled the ground as the Zagnal gave it's last breathe and keeled over. I had casted Blizzara.

The horn sounded signaling the end of the hunt.

"You did it Geny, you won!" Zidane said. "Good job" he exclaimed patting me on the back.

I blinked a couple of times in confusion, I won?

"I won?" I asked looking at Freya and Zidane. Freya smiled at me as she kneeled down to me.

"Yes you did little one. You're a very powerful mage" she commented.

I yelped as Zidane lifted me onto his shoulder as the announcer came back on.

"And the winner is Genesis Snow with two hundred points! This twelve-year-old sure packs a punch, I wouldn't like to mess with her!" the announcer shouted as cheers erupted from everywhere. The people of Lindblum were cheering for me?

"Come on master hunter let's head back to Dagger and Rusty" Zidane said walking away with me still on his shoulder.

**-Lindblum Castle-**

"Two hundred points! Congratulations!" Artania said smiling at me.

"I must say you did a splendid job, Master Vivi!" Steiner commented . Vivi smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I sure am tired," he said replying.

"You all did wonderfully." Dagger commented smiling.

"Here's your prize Miss. Genesis." Regent Cid said handing me something that said master hunter and a black case. A case that held my newly acquired violin, taking it I muttered a thank you as I opened it up. And there was my white treasure, bow and all, taking it up I let my hands get used to the feeling of it.

"Go on Geny. Play us a song." Zidane said smiling. I nodded and smiled as well as I put the violin to my shoulder like I always did, the familiar touch of it pressed against my neck made me smile. After tweaking it a little I rested the bow against the strings but didn't play, what song should I play I thought.

After a couple of seconds I smiled upon realizing what song I could play. Closing my eyes I heard the music from my mind as I moved the bow gently across the strings, a gentle melody filling the quiet room.

Simple and clean from Kingdom Hearts.

The music filled my senses as the back of my eyelids traversed images to my mind, turning the reality I was in to something different.

Playing on Destiny Islands with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The darkness descending as the heartless invaded, being traversed to Traverse Town and finding out I too could wield a keyblade like Sora. Battling the heartless as we journeyed from world to world in search of the missing king and Kairi, fighting all the Disney villains and stopping their evil deeds as light shone the way.

Things shifted in my mind as the last battle came near, the music escalating with it. The princesses of heart were free as we fought Riku who was being possessed, going to the end of the world was scary. But, with friends by our sides we could continue as we faced off against Ansem seeker of darkness. The door to darkness was open and we had little time as we tried to shut it. If, we didn't the heartless would spill our and destroy everything in search of hearts and oblivion would rule all.

Riku who was on the other side along with King Mickey helped us close and lock the door, but we weren't scared. For there was always a door to the light, sealing it closed a new journey began in search of our friends. Unbeknownst to us that an evil organization awaited in the shadows of castle Oblivion.

Opening my eyes I jolted out of the fake reality I was in and back into the real one, everyone was silent and staring. I bite my lip in nervousness, was I that bad?

"That was amazing!" Vivi said jumping up and down. My face flushed lightly.

"Truly beautiful Miss. Genesis" Steiner commented. "Also I must apologize for my attitude towards you." he said. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"It's fine, I'm glad you enjoyed the song." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed. You have been given a wonderful talent Genesis." Freya stated putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded as Zidane gave my head a good ruffle.

"That was great. You could tell you felt the music." he said. I didn't growl at him or slap his hand away for once, I was too embarrassed by the comments. I never really played in front of anyone the only one who ever heard me play was Cecily.

"What piece was that? I've never heard anything like it before?" Dagger asked. The expression on her face told me she enjoyed the song, I rubbed the back of my head.

"Just a song only Cecily and I know." I said putting a finger to my lips. Everyone nodded and smiled as Cid said something about a traditional festival, which was good cause I was starving. All that running around and casting spells takes a lot out of you. Plus playing the violin as well but it didn't matter, I would always play my violin despite the state I was in.

It helps me loose myself from reality and go into something that wasn't real, such as Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII. Usually I don't need sheet music to play a song I always go by ear. Sometimes I can play it spot on other times I'd have to use the sheet music and study it before I play. But, in the end it always works out the best cause it's simply my life.

"Regent..." a voice said startling us slightly.

We turned around and saw someone who looked just like Freya, he was a guard as you could tell from the body armor he wore. He was mangled up, crimson blood decorating him while serious burns outlined his face and hands. "Forgive me for my intrusion... I bring urgent news... from our king." he continued, his voice shaky and weak. Like at any moment he could pass on.

Freya knelt by him and kept him from falling over a look of concern and worry was on her beautiful gentle face.

"The king of Burmecia?" Cid asked walking down his throne towards the man. Burmecia was the home of Freya, she told me a bit about it before the hunt began.

She said it always rained there, day and night the rain never let up, but despite that she always said the people were happy and didn't mind it one bit. I asked how bad people got sick with all the rain and them walking around in it. But, she told me not to worry and that her kind never got sick from staying out too long in it.

"Sire, you must not let him see you like this!" Artania whispered to Cid.

"Take a good look at him. An injury has blinded him." Cid replied waving away the concern Artania had. Looking closer his eyes looked out at us but were lifeless and dull as he stared at us. Not even allowed to see any light or color, what a tragedy I thought.

"Continue." Cid said gently now standing in front of him.

"Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force! We are severely outmatched! Please send reinforcements immediately!" the solider asked gasping for breath. Time was almost up.

An alarmed looked crossed Cid's features. Who was attacking them though to make them so outmatched, Freya told me the warriors of Burmecia were strong and never went down without a fight.

It couldn't be...No, that's impossible...Right?

"The enemy looks like an army of mages wearing... steeple-crowned hats." the solider said continuing to gasp for air. Cid nodded a look of resolve taking over his bug like features.

"The king and I are old friends. We will send reinforcements to Burmecia immediately." Cid told the solider reassuring him.

"Thank you, Regent! The king...and all of Burmecia will be most grateful!" the man said, a happy look crossing his face as a smile curled his lips. "I must...Return now...Ugh." he whispered weakly as he keeled over his eyes closing.

"Take him the infirmary!" Cid demanded.

Freya just shook her head sadly saying it was too late, he was already dead. I stared wide-eyed at the man who just looked like he was asleep, it's a miracle he made it this far I thought.

A few minutes later some guards came and gently and carefully carried the Burmecian soldiers body away covering him with a white sheet. In an instant reality changed and I saw Cecily being covered by the doctors with a white sheet. Her happy smile being covered up as I struggled and screamed for them to help her to save her.

Artania broke the silence with bad news, because of the festival not a lot of men were available to go to Burmecia and help. And it would take a while to mobilize enough men and send them there. Which left Cid who had his men patrolling and watching Alexandria pull out and head to Burmecia.

Artania didn't like it but Cid stated that Burmecia was their ally and they couldn't just abandon them in a time of great distress.

"Steeple-crowned hats... they might be black mages, like Vivi," Freya stated. Which made Vivi protest highly.

"I must go now. I cannot sit and wait for reinforcements." a look of determination crossing her features.

"I'm coming with you," Zidane stated. Freya frowned and dismissed the idea of him tagging along.

"What's this, I'm a stranger all of a sudden!? I'm not gonna sit back and watch your home get destroyed, alright?" Zidane said calmly. The angered look leaving his features, his blue eyes sparkling in the light with resolve and determination to help his friend.

Freya agreed with a thanks', but it appeared to me she didn't want a good friend of hers in danger.

"Alright then. Let's go to Burmecia," Dagger said joining in. Steiner didn't like that at all, after all it was a foreign matter and didn't really involve her. I understood and in a way agreed with Steiner, she had a place somewhere in this game but as of right now it wasn't her time to move.

Heck, no one new exactly if Alexandria was involved or not.

"But if black mages are involved... Genesis, Zidane, you know what I'm talking about." Dagger said turning to us. I nodded and bit my lip, I don't want her to hate me for this but I have to say what's on my mind.

"...I think you should stay here," Zidane said after a couple seconds.

Dagger's eyes widened as she began to protest but I cut her off.

"Dagger you my friend and all but you shouldn't go. It's a battle and anything could happen, so your place is here where it's safe. I know you don't like being coddled like a child but please." I told her. There was no resentment in her eyes but I knew she didn't like the idea of staying here and the words I said didn't help either.

"I've already faced great danger coming here!" she yelled making me flinch slightly. This was the first time she ever rose her voice harshly, I mean she did before but never this harsh. "What's the difference!?" she questioned glaring at Zidane and I. Mainly Zidane and not me cause I was hiding behind him.

"Dagger, this is war. A lot of people are gonna die," Zidane explained. Even if Dagger knew that she still wanted to go, so Zidane asked her how she felt when the Burmecian Solider had died.

"I felt...Sad." she replied. Zidane rose his eyebrow at her.

"Just sad? Weren't you scared, too? Obviously, you haven't realized how dangerous it's gonna be... you could get killed." Zidane continued on sternness in his voice and face.

He had a major point there, and even more of a point when he said now wasn't the best of times to convince her mother of anything. So, looking down at the floor Dagger gave in, or at least I think she did.

"Count me in, I wanna help." I declared moving away from Zidane. Everyone's head snapped to mine and everyone shared the same look, Dagger who was looking down looking up at me.

"Genesis, you can't be serious." Cid said looking at me.

"I'm very serious." I stated firmly. Zidane sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Geny, this is a bloody battle. Your going to see people dead or be killed, you're going to see things no twelve-year-old should." he stated looking in my eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I've already seen death before so what if I see it again? Besides you not my father or the boss of me I'm going and that's that. This is my story and I decide how to write it and where to end it, I decide where to go and what to see and who to befriend. Since the day I was born I've written my life, and no one is going to tell me what to do or say or see. My parents are dead and gone but it's my story and it'll be a good one!" I shouted glaring at everyone in the room.

The silence was immense but Zidane sighed one last time and shook his head before ruffling my head.

"Fine, but in your story. Write where you don't get hurt or killed okay." he said smiling at me. I knew it, I could go with Freya and him, Vivi joined in as well cause he thought he could learn more if he went.

Who knows maybe I could learn more of how I ended up in this game.

"Will you open the dragon's gate?" Freya asked Cid. The gate would take us to the mist filled fields but it was the only way to Burmecia, on foot. Cid agreed but said we should eat while we wait for the gate.

So once in the dinning hall a huge feast awaited us, Dagger not liking the fact we could go stalked ahead of us before we reach the hall. The food was good and healthy looking, which would help immensely cause we needed all the strength we could get for our journey to Burmecia.

Halfway though eating I yawned slightly, why do I feel so tired already, I mean before I was but after seeing the solider I was wide awake and wired. Now, I feel like I could curl up and go to sleep on a cloud.

Shoot...I am falling asleep.

That was the last thought I had before things turned black.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"Genesis wake up!" Zidane shouted. My eyes shot up as I jerked awake.

"I'm going to be late for school! I'm going to miss my math test" I cried. Blinking a few times I suddenly realized I wasn't at home and nor was I late for school. I was sitting on the floor of the dining hall. Zidane gave me an amused smile and explained what happened, Dagger had spiked all our dishes with sleeping weed and took off.

Ugh I knew there was a reason she went on ahead, oh well I didn't hate her for it. I commended her actually and I thought I was the only one sly enough of doing something like that.

So, bidding Cid a farewell we headed to dragon's gate and quickly too. For every minutes that passed another life could be taken, another home destroyed. We had to hurry if we wanted to save more lives but a thought struck me. What happens to the soul when it leaves the body, where does it go?

**Cecily's pov**

I crept through the broken streets of Burmecia and stared in sadness at the dead bodies that littered the ground. Men, woman, elderly folk, and children were scattered everywhere. a Burmecian woman who was holding a new-born child was on my right and both were stone cold and unmoving, their eyes opened in fear and they forever would stay that way.

Who could do something so cruel?

I left Lindblum as soon as I saw the Burmecian solider heading to see Regent Cid. I saw the festival of the hunt and that Genesis had won, she finally got that violin she had her sights set on.

The rain danced on the skin drenching me to the bone as I continued further through the city. The black mages on moved further in so I should be okay I thought brushing my damp bangs from my face. Who was pulling the strings?

Hopping over a cart I got my answer as I heard footsteps crouching behind a barrel and peered behind it. A man was walking over a delightful smile crossing his beautiful face. It was a twisted sort of smile but a smile nonetheless.

The man wore long white sleeves with a violet mantle across part of his chest and shoulders, with part of a white cap flowing and wrapping around his bottom half. Four straps held it as a codpiece kept it all together, thigh length boots adorned his feet, the colors were black with golden buckles. Armguards were on his shoulders as he continued on.

I gasped but quickly covered my mouth with my hand afraid he would hear me. He stopped naturally and began looking around, what made me gasp were his features. He had long silvery blonde hair like Genesis but unlike her there was a feather in his hair. Wonder how he keeps that in?

His eyes which held evil and morbid thoughts also housed hatred from deep within they were the same blue color as Geny's but hers were darker. Why does he look like Genesis!? More so why does Genesis look like him!?

The mysterious man was heading towards my hiding spot, I gotta get out of here!

Warning bells sounded in my head but I couldn't move, I was too scared, whoever this beautiful man was he was deadly. An aura of pure evil and hatred wafted from him and I could feel it right down to my bones. I closed my eyes tight, I shouldn't have stayed to see who was coming, I should have went down another street. Stupid Cecily stupid!

"And what do we have here?" the man asked. I gasped once more and looked up as his blue eyes stared down at me meeting my hazel eyes.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review:)**


	13. Ask Not For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Alex: Now on to the next chapter to my dear beloved readers. I also would like to thank you all for the kind and loving reviews, this story is for you!:)**

**Also when Genesis was playing the violin I was listening to ViolinTay on YouTube, you really must hear her play she is a wonderful violinist.**

**And on with the chapter! And the song for serious intense moments is paradox from 13-2, I'm sorry but 13-2 has such a good soundtrack I can't help but listen to it as I write. Also I figured out something funny Genesis will say when the gang fights the super boss Ozma, what is you'll have to wait and see. Also I may as well put bonus chapters on 'what if' Geny went with Dagger and Rusty those will come later. **

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 13: Ask Not For Whom The Bell Tolls**

The trek through the misty area wasn't that tough but we did get turned around several times and took some wrong turns, one wrong turn took us to the chocobo forest where we met Mene the moogle.

Along with meeting Mene we met Choco the chocobo, I can now die happily!

He was soooo cute, all soft plush golden-yellow feathers, and he would make that cute little kweh sound all Chocobo's make. I got to ride him around the forest for a bit while we all took a rest. It was funny, Choco came to the conclusion that Zidane's hair was food and began nipping at it. So, while Zidane shoved him away Mene kept saying that was how Choco showed affection to others, that he liked Zidane.

Thoughts of Cloud Strife filled my head and the many ways we could call Choco and other chocobo's to us, just use his chocobo colored hair and all of them will come running. Cecily and I always called Cloud Chocobo head.

So, after we said goodbye to Mene and Choco we set off once more Gizamaluke's Grotto, of course to get there we had to pass through a marsh.

And that was then all the mosquitoes decided to attack me, so as we were walking through the plank walkway I was karate chopping them away. To which Zidane found most amusing.

Entering another area we saw a small pond with a bridge over it, a where creäture was sniffing the water and walking around. It didn't pose a threat but I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

Having decided we were going to ignore it something jumped from the water startling poor Vivi. Extending out my hands I easily caught what jumped out of the water. Vivi who crouched down and covered his head in fright looked up to see what I had caught.

It was a frog. Cool!

Frogs never grossed me out in the least, which made the kids at school think I was weird for it. It felt slimy and smooth in my hand as I looked at, it croaked like the rest of its kind. But, it got that weird creatures attention.

"You got frog!" it said amazed. It's speech matter was really weird. "Frogs very good! Mmmmm!" he/she stated making its long tongue turn in a full circle.

I blinked a few time sin confusion.

"Um, who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Me?" he/she stated.

"Yes, you." I replied with a node.

"Me, Quina" he/she replied still using that strange speech pattern.

Judging from the way Quina stared at the frog in my hand I could only assume he wanted it. Holding my hand out I handed it to him.

"You can have it." I said politely. Quina stared at me in shock.

"Really?" he/she asked. I nodded and smiled at him which made Quina jump from joy but it also made the frog in my hand begin to struggle for life as Quina grabbed it from me.

Before I got process what had happened, Quina's mouth extended wide opened as he/she shoved the frog in it's mouth and ate it hole. My eyes widened in shock and somewhat of disgust. That was unnatural!

"Zidane!" I cried running towards him. He looked up from where he was standing and that's when I ducked behind him and hide, okay I'm suddenly getting scared now. Quina just ate that poor frog without even chewing, does he/she eat people too!?

"That person named Quina just devoured a whole frog without chewing. It was scary." I squeaked still hiding. So, to assure me Quina didn't eat humans Zidane went and talked to him and that was when Quina's master came into the picture.

Reprimanding him for he didn't catch the frog on he/she's own and by a twist of fate Quina joined our party. And by another twist of fate we got out of the mosquito invested marsh. Man, I'm going to be itching for days I thought as I scratched at a couple of the pink bumps on my arms.

Though according to Quina an antidote will take the itch right out, sweet a new home remedy for these agitating lumps.

After we left the marsh we loomed closer and closer to the grotto, the air around us changing from light and airy to the feel of gloom and despair.

So, many lives turned to tragedies I thought as we came to the entrance.

Parts of the stony interior were scorched with burn marks as rubble laid everywhere as part of the entrance was broken away. Two dead soldiers laid on the ground, their eyes opened in fear as they lied silently unmoving.

"No!" Freya cried running to them. "Come on, get up!" she shouted kneeling to one of them.

"Dammit! Say something!" she screamed at the other.

It was so sad, everything Freya loved and cared for was slowly being ripped away but a masked evil, even evil we knew nothing about. But, something in my soul told me we would see who the villain was that was behind the attacks. We would see them very soon.

"Oh, man." Zidane whispered a look of pain crossing his eyes.

Freya stood up and turned to Zidane and I.

"The black mages! Who are they!?" she demanded, pain and sadness etched into her voice as she spoke. But, she did not cry, dragon knights were to strong and prideful to shed a tear in front of others. Very commendable, I'm the same as you Freya, never wanting to cry in front of others and barely letting things effect me so.

Vivi and Quina walked into the area, Vivi looking really nervous as he struggled to form words. Zidane told him it wasn't his fault.

Freya declared said the king may be in danger so we had to hurry, we quickly set off into the darkened passage way where a door blocked our entrance. No, matter what we did it wouldn't budge.

Grabbing a hair tie from my bad I fashioned my hair into a side pony tail like Serah's from Final Fantasy XIII and XIII-2, I guess you can say it was in tribute to her and it was to keep it from falling into my face. The tie had a tiny black bow on, a color fitting for my starch white hair.

When I was done I heard someone wheezing and gasping for breath he was down a nearby path. Turning there I kneeled down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. A stupid question to ask since the burn marks were clear enough to tell he didn't have much longer to live.

He looked up his eyes trying to focus on my face, his whole body shaking most likely in shock.

"Black mages...Couldn't do anything." he gasped. I nodded as I stared back at him, I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. My friends and I are here to help, were heading to Burmecia to save the king and everyone else." I told him. A small smile curled around his mouth as he gently handed me something. It was a small silver bell with a beautiful crafted handle.

"King is at palace. Please protec..." the solider said is voice failing into a whisper and then he went unmoving. I swallowed what little salvia was in my throat as I stood back up.

"Don't worry, leave it all to us. Will protect him, you just rest peacefully." I told the fallen solider as I closed his eyelids. To make it seem he was just sleeping, that's all there doing Genesis. Just sleeping nothing more nothing less, sleeping the day away and they'll soon wake up to a place with no war or pain. A place where the sun always shines and the flowers bloom.

They're just sleeping.

With that thought in mind I returned back to Zidane.

"Hey, I found the key to opening the door. A nearby solider gave it me, if my hunch is right." I told them whispering the last part mainly to myself. Standing in front of the sealed door I rang the bell. A beautiful melodic chime rang in the air as the bell on the door rang in unison with the bell in my hand.

The door slowly creaked open but the bell in my hand shattered scattering silver particles in the air. They blew away with the drafty breeze as I gasped in shock, looks like we need to collect the bells to unlock the doors.

"Nice work Geny. Come one!" Zidane said. Nodding and feeling pleased we continued to the next area, I tugged the straps to my violin case tight as we entered something terrifying.

Yes, I know stupid of me to bring my newly acquired violin into the world of war and battle but I couldn't just leave it. And you know the saying music can calm even the most savage beast. Who knows it may come in handy one day, like if we come across a three-headed dog monster I could play a song and he would fall straight to sleep.

"Who is that?" a voice asked upon entering the next area. I looked up to a balcony type area and my eyes widened, before us were two clowns!

They wore what jesters would wear and though ones outfit was red the other blue. Hey, what the hell!

You can't steal Dante and Vergil's colors from Devil May Cry, those colors look ugly on you and look way better on them my mind screamed.

"That, I don't know?" the one in red said turning to his brother.

"I know I've seen those two before." the one in blue stated pointing to Zidane and I. Really, cause I don't remember seeing you.

"Somewhere before? I have not seen them. I know." his brother retorted.

What the heck, do they just repeat what the other says in vice versa, that's creepy but I've seen creepier.

"I guess it is not important. Let's kill them." blue clown said. What's important is clearly not you! Stupid clown!

"Yes, kill them, shall we?" red clown stated gleefully as two black mages jumped down to us. Zidane and I flipped out our daggers while Freya grabbed her spear and Vivi his staff and Quina grabbed a...Fork.

What!?

Who fights with a fork? Wait, never underestimate the power of cooking utensils, they could be deadly, like a spoon for example. It looks like it can't possibly harm anything and then when you get stabbed you know they can harm you.

The person who got stabbed with a spoon was me, but that's another story.

The black mages hands glowed fire-red as they casted fire spells at us. There was barely any room to dodge at all but somehow we managed to escape with only minor burns.

Channeling a blizzard spell into the blade of my dagger I created a froststrike, tossing it over to Zidane he through it with great precision and aim. The dagger lodged itself into the face of the mage, while the effect of the smell made small crystalline edges to erupt everywhere. The mage fell over dead, the golden-yellow glow from the eyes was no longer there. All there was, was a black nothingness.

Freya twirled her spear in her hand and aimed for the face like Zidane and I did while Vivi casted a thunder spell on her weapon. Apparently the idea of creating sparkstrikes and ect got Vivi's interest.

The tip of the spear connected with its fast as electricity ran through its small body making it seizure as the lighting coursed through its body making it unmoving.

"HEEE! Savage monsters, they are!" the red clown shouted running off.

"Were the monsters? Really, cause I think you're the monsters, stupid clowns!" I shouted to them.

"Run away!" blue clown screamed following his brother and ignoring what I said. So, weird.

"Now, that's taken care of. We must continue." Freya said. All agreeing we crossed over a small bridge made of a plank of wood and into the next area, it roughly reminded me of a dungeon. The way we crossed over a balcony type area, torches were lit and were the source of light in this place.

The grotto itself was very dimly lit and felt damp as we progressed on, a mage was wandering around the area looking for more victims. When it saw us it advanced towards us a look of death in it's eyes.

"KILL!" he screamed in a harsh voice. I flinched, that was something I knew might haunt my nightmares, Vivi flinched as well. Clearly he didn't want to fight his own kind, his own family.

That would suck if I had to fight my family but at least Lydia and Leon are back on Earth and not here. Hey, even if they never cared for me I care for them in a way. It's complicated.

Taking out this one mage was easy but it soon turned stressful as three more showed up, I dodge rolled a fire. Sitting on my knees I gazed around the area to better see a means for a weakness.

I could so nothing of the sort but to just use all the brute force you could muster to knock them out cold, but I also saw something else. A solider on top of the balcony area, he was still alive!

I knew a door was blocking my way, so I looked around the place searching for that familiar silver bell I once held. Eyeing it near one of the dead mages I charged in and grabbed it. The tiny thing chiming in my hand as I yanked it from the dead mages hand.

"There's a solider up there. I'm going to help him!" I shouted to the others running for the door. Which so happened to be up a set of stairs, so stumbling slightly as I ran up I caught my self as I ran into the door. My hand out stretched to keep me from further hitting it.

Holding my hand up I rang the bell and once again the bell on the door rang in unison with the bell in my hand. The door slowly creaked open and that was when the bell shattered sending the silver particles to fly away in the wind.

Punching my fist in the air in victory I ran to the solider my pony tail flying behind me. He was in some serious shape as I kneeled down to him, third degree burns everywhere.

Gaining another new bell from him I promised once more to protect the king and anyone else in Burmecia. By, the time I came back to the others the fight was done, now it was time to deliver the bad news to Freya.

"I'm sorry Freya. The wounds were too serious, he passed on." I told her sadly. She clenched her hand into a tight fist as she closed her eyes, everything was crumbling away.

The mages were packed into barrels with the Alexandria insignia on it, so was the Queen behind it?

According to Dagger her mother was once a kind and sweet woman, if somewhere were to speak of war and destruction her mother would shudder. Not, liking pain and sadness. So, maybe it wasn't her I thought resting my hand on my chin in thought.

Could someone else be pulling the strings to this preëmptive strike?

After a couple of seconds Freya opened her eyes as she declared to continue on. So, ringing the bell at the bigger door before us we came upon a room that looked like a place where couples would get married.

A giant bell had fallen and before it stood a moogle?

What's a moogle doing in this place?

"Darling!" she cried worry in her eyes. "Can you hear me!" she cried again.

"I didn't expect to see a moogle here. What's wrong?" Zidane asked kneeling down to it. The moogle turned around panic and worry clear in her eyes.

"My husbands stuck inside this bell. He's trapped Kupo!" she said tears welding up in her eyes.

Awwwwww the poor thin-Wait moogle's can get married? Woah, didn't see that one coming. It's understandable, I mean the moogle population doesn't just happen by magic but I wonder how they...No, on second thought I don't wanna know.

"You poor thing." Freya said a sad look in her eyes.

"We just held our wedding here. Then some scary clowns attacked us!" she explained. Clowns? Those court jesters attacked them that was mean!

The bell was too big for us to lift so we would have to lift it some other way, we could use something for leverage but there was nothing in plain sight.

"NO, PLEASE! Huh..." the moogle named Mogmi said. She ran towards Vivi and began sniffing him, okay that's not weird at all. You're married lady!

Mogmi had a habit of repeating the same word over and over, but it appeared Vivi had a Kupo nut on him. He acquired it back in Lindblum, so he gave it to her.

"Darling! I got yummy Kupo nut!" Mogmi shouted. The bell suddenly shook causing me to yelp and hide behind Zidane, who looked back at me with an amused look.

Hey, if I'm going to sue a human shield might as well be monkey boy. The bell shook a couple more times before flying back and the moogle that was trapped underneath Mogmi's husband broke free.

"Kupooo! I love Kupo Nuts!" he shouted. Holy Jenova that was like an incredible Hulk move or something, jeez what a man won't do for food. So, with taking the Kupo Nut Mogmi's husband ran off with her chasing after him, well after she thanked us she chased after him.

"What a crazy couple." Zidane said putting his hands on his hips. I nodded as we continued on but unfortunately ran into a monster this thing was huge, haha that's what she said.

Perverted jokes aside this thing reminded me of Leblanc from Final Fantasy X-2, I don't know why. It must be the ugly factor, after we weakened it Quina learned a new ability, Mighty Guard.

So, when he/she eats things he/she can learn whatever move the monster can learn. Interesting in a creepy way.

so, with acquiring another bell we found our little moogle friends and a vine that grew on the wall nearby. it led upwards but I had a feeling it was dangerous to head that way.

So turning away we started to head out when Mogmi's husband handed us another bell. The holy bell, it was hidden behind a statute.

"Give me more Kupo Nuts. I'm Kupo for Kupo Nuts!" she shouted returning to his wife. I'm sure you are I thought as we walked back out to where the giant bell lay, standing in front of the last door we ran the bell.

Once the bell shattered we went into the last area where we saw another solider still alive, but barely. Freya immediately ran to him.

"Are you alright!?" she asked urgently lightly touching his shoulder. The man didn't look up as he gasped for breath and held his still bleeding injuries.

"Freya...Please careful. Master Gizamaluke has gone mad, he's being controlled by some clowns." he told us. Seriously what are those clowns role in this game and what the hell was that I thought jerking my head.

It sounded like something splashing into the water, running over we looked around. My gaze was stuck to the murky water as something shot up from the water, bloody hell that's Master Gizamaluke!

So, what I had not been expecting. Boss fight time I thought grabbing my daggers.

**Cecily's pov**

That was too close for comfort I thought as I ran down some of the Burmecian streets, water kicking up as I ran. That man was deadly scary I thought as I took shelter in a nearby building. I'm just lucky I casted a quick vanish spell before he uncovered my hiding spot, though the mysterious man stayed there for several seconds. His eyes roving the area, upon nothing interesting being there he walked off, that twisted smile returning to his features.

Why the hell does Genesis look him!? Why, dammit.

Gritting my teeth in anger I bashed my fist against the way and heard cries of fear. Gasping I whirled around and saw a Burmecian family hiding in here, the husband standing in front of his wife and kids protectively as he glared at me.

I had gotten a second chance, and my role to play was to protect Genesis and guide her if she ever became lost. But, I couldn't turn my back on this family who needed to escape the city. The black mages were ransacking each house, and they were coming.

Clocks ticking.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I feel like this chapter wasn't that good but I'll leave you guys to decide so please leave a review.**


	14. City Of Eternal Rain

**Alex: And now we come to the long-awaited chapter where the gang arrives in Burmecia and take on General Beatrix and we see the man who pulls the strings and controls Queen Brahne, Kuja. Everything will be revealed about Genesis in this chapter so please enjoy. Let's see the songs I listened to while writing the boss fight with Beatrix was Requiem for a dream, this also goes for the one on one fight with Geny and Beatrix as well of Kuja's epic entrance.**

**The other song would be River Flows In You, this song I listen to alter in the future when I write some flashback moments but enough of my mindless rambling please enjoy this chapter. Also to help envision the battle better listen to Requiem for a dream while you read it, that is if you can multitask.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 14: City Of Eternal Rain**

"I didn't like that battle at all." I muttered as I squeezed the water out of my hair. The fight with Master Gizamaluke was very hard and intense and he was looking quite mean and deranged the entire time. And it's all thanks to those godforsaken clowns!

Well you see what had happened was is that during the fight Gizamaluke silenced Vivi and I cause we aimed spell after spell at him. But, at least Vivi afflicted him with slow before he was silenced. I got silenced just for the hell of it, I swear it was like he could sense I was a magic user too!

Somewhere during the scuffle I set my violin case near the wounded solider so as not to get it damaged. And a good thing too because something very bad happened.

**Flashback**

_Quickly drinking an Echo Screen I regained my ability to talk, the dark blue liquid tasted of honey oddly enough. Master Gizamaluke didn't like that apparently as he went up and struck me with his tail. The force was strong enough to send me splashing into the deep murky water, I managed to let out a high-pitched scream as I fell in._

_bubbles and water splashed around me as I was completely submerged by body sinking deadly low in the water. I flapped my arms and kicked my legs as I held my breath. Did I mention that I couldn't swim?_

_Pretty pathetic huh, a twelve-year-old who can't swim, it's just I never took the time to learn and because of that an irrational fear of water set itself deep within my conscious._

_My eyes were open as I frantically looked about myself for Gizamaluke, the water is his sanctuary since he's a giant ass serpent. My pony tail floated outwards as if gravity was defying everything, my skirt somewhat flying out around me._

_I continued to flail around like a fish out of water, I needed air and fast, I doubt I can hold my breath for much longer I thought._

_Something shifted in the water, I stopped my flailing and just mindlessly floated/sunk there. Something was headed towards me, something that was a teal blue color and had beady yellow eyes, and a long pink tongue that slipped in and out of its mouth._

_Master Gizamaluke!_

_My kicking and arm waving came back as I propelled my self backwards and opened my mouth to release a scream that was silenced by the water. Vile tasting water flooded into my mouth and down my throat making it burn as well as my nose._

_Is this the end?_

_Arms wrapped around which made me struggle even more, whoever grabbed me turned me around and held my face in their hands to calm me. My eyes widened to see it was Zidane._

_He nodded to me as his arms wrapped around my waist and he kicked up to the surface as Gizamaluke came ever closer._

_The surface was just in reach as I saw the light from the torches dancing on the waters, water splashed about as air-filled my mouth and nose. And along with it horrid coughing as water came back up and out of my mouth._

_Freya, Vivi, and Quina stood on the sidelines where the pathway was. Freya was kneeling on the damp wet ground her hand outstretched towards me, I reached mine out and successfully grabbed it. Her hand instantly closed around mine tightly as she hauled me in, after I was safely on the ground and no longer in the water she hauled in Zidane next._

_And that was when Master Gizamaluke broke through the water's surface once more, this fight was becoming endless._

_Leaning my arms on the ground I hefted myself up to a sitting position on my knees as a sudden notion struck. Gizamaluke likes water and it seems he naturally lives in it, what can conduct better with water than lightning._

_"Vivi, we have to aim for the water." I coughed. The little mage turned to me a look of confusion on his face as he held his staff tightly in fear but determination to beat this thing and continue to Burmecia._

_"W-W-What do you mean Geny?" he asked. I coughed a few more times releasing more water that was trapped in my lungs._

_"What I mean is, we have to cast thunder on the water. Lightning conducts when in contact with water and if anything so happens to be in water when it strikes will get fried instantly. Let's work together." I explained holding out my hand to him._

_Vivi looked at it for a few seconds before nodding, his gloved hand gripped mine as I gripped it back. Turning our way to Master Gizamaluke who hissed lowly at us, I could only guess he was planning on silencing us once more._

_sparks danced before Vivi and I's hand as we joined our magic together. One thunder spell from other of us wouldn't have done the job, not in a wide radius pool sized area like this. Only working together like friends do, would do the trick._

_"Thunder!" we shouted in unison releasing the sparks we held in our palm. The bolts flew outwards and touched the water making a network of bolts combine and sizzle through the water. Master Gizamaluke being caught up in the midst of the onslaught could only howl in pain, the howl was ear-splitting as he screamed and writhed in pain. The teal blue flesh on his body burning and falling away as crimson blood splattered the air and painted the water in a sea of blood._

_I winced at the sight as Master Gizamaluke sunk into the water forever more. Vivi and I let our clasped hands fall to ours sides as we sat down in shock, we did it, we beat yet another boss fight._

_Zidane, Freya, and Quina walked over to us, Zidane looking like a drenched monkey. Freya went to the wounded solider while Zidane helped me to my feet, I no longer coughed the vile tasting water but my throat and nose still burned intensely._

_"Did I mention I couldn't swim?" I asked him with a nervous smile. As giggles of uneasiness escaped my mouth, but he merely chuckled put his hand on my hand._

_"You could have mentioned that earlier, but as I said before I'll always protect you. Dagger and you both." he said with his usual cheeky grin on his face. Smiling I began wringing my skirt out of water, seriously wasn't helping that my shirt was white. But, I'm twelve and thus have no real boob action as of yet she says sadly._

_"Can I mention that you look like a drowned monkey?" I asked laughing._

_"Can I mention you look like a drowned old lady?" Zidane retorted putting me into a headlock and began messing up my soaking wet hair._

_"Oh, come on not the hair! It'll dry like that!" I cried as I tried to shove him away._

**flashback end**

And that was pretty much what happened with our battle with Master Gizamaluke, sadly the solider who warned us about him passed on. Just sleeping Genesis, that's all I told myself once more.

I don't like death, even if I faced it before it seems history will repeat itself and I'll be forced to witness it again and again.

Oh, well it can't be helped, I knew what I was getting myself into I can't turn back now I thought as I redid my side pony tail now that was my hair was somewhat dry. How long would that last though?

We took a small break at a nearby gate area where Quina decided to sniff a flower to see if it was edible. Man, all h/she thinks about is food, understandable since Quina was a chef but thinking about it all the time is going overboard isn't it?

Soon, we left the gate and came closer and closer to Burmecia, I could see smoke rising from a city that was ever close as rain began to fall from the sky.

Hello city of eternal rain and hello cold to come.

A little rain never hurt anyone so we should be fine I thought as we came to the entrance of the grand city. A basket of apples was tipped over spilling the contents as a couple of bodies littered the entrance. Poor souls who attempted to flee but didn't make it out quick enough.

"So...this is Freya's home..." Zidane said looking around. Said boy turned around and called Freya over who was lagging behind slightly, I wonder how long it's been since she last was here?

Walking over closer the dragon knight stopped on the threshold of the entrance, her hand-held tightly to her heart as she looked around.

"It's been five years... I've been away for so long. Not a night went by when I didn't dream about home." she whispered loud enough for us to hear while crouching on the ground. Oh, so it's been five years, I wonder why she left in the first place?

"I can't believe I'm here. I am no longer the selfish child I was five years ago." she stated raising her head.

I wonder how long time has passed on Earth? I bet Lydia and Leon haven't noticed my disappearance, but if they did were they searching for me, were the cops looking as well. As Lydia and Leon stood before camera's asking whoever 'took me' to return me safely, Lydia would cry and Leon would hold her tight and fight back the tears that came.

Flyers would be posted everywhere of my face and a given description of me, the kids at school would talk and make up nasty rumors of what had happened. While the teachers mourn for the beloved loss of a beloved student. Mrs. Jacobs was probably sad that I was gone, she was an awesome teacher and my favorite along with Mr. Pahl my English teacher.

But, that's only if Lydia and Leon cared enough to look for their 'baby'.

Pulling myself from such ridiculous thoughts I stared at the task at hand.

"The time has come to serve my kingdom as a Burmecia dragon might once again!" Freya declared a sense of pride and determination entering her features. I smiled happily at Freya. I wish I could be like you and take pride in what I was and how I looked.

Huh, where did that thought come from?

"I'll do what I can to help!" Zidane said smiling pulling me from my question. A look of protection crossing his features as he longed to help his long time friend.

"Me, too!" Vivi said raising his quiet voice loudly to be heard.

I help, too!" Quina cried nodding.

"Count me in! I said I would help and I mean it." I shouted punching my fist in the air a smile on my face.

"Let's go!" Zidane and I cried in unison. Which then caused us to glare at each other.

"Don't steal my line!" we said once more in synch. After that we both laughed but our giggles soon died away as quick as they came, now was not the time to joke and play around. Now, was the time to fight and protect the people of Burmecia and find out who the master mind was that was behind all this.

Facing the entrance we all charged in guns blazing but were greeted with the omen of death. So many bodies littered the streets, each one housing their own injury, crimson liquid ran through the cobble stone or pooled and mixed with the rain water. Creating a mini pool of crimson, crates and other things were scattered through the area.

A mother holding her baby in her arms reminded me of the Titanic, I shuddered who would do such a horrid cruel thing!?

Parts of the houses and shops were crumbling away as glass filled the street as we continued our trek through the city. The rain water pelting us as we went, once again Zidane looked like a drowned monkey and I a drowned old lady according to him.

Freya paid the rain no mind as she held her spear at the ready as her green eyes were on alert as she gazed down street after street.

Our main goal was to find and protect the king so naturally we were taking the more straightforward path to reach the palace. Traversing through the wreckage was simple but the next area proved more challenging, mainly because something came and attacked us.

A door before us was smashed and splintered apart but part of the balcony was shoved up against it making passing impossible, but someone appeared on the balcony. The bodies of a man and woman were by it as blood pooled around them along with serious burns.

"It is them again!" the blue clown said. His brother appeared on the other balcony next to his.

"Most persistent, they are!" he shouted.

"It's the creepy clowns again!" I shouted pointing up at them.

"Black mages!" they shouted in unison while jumping at the same time. The bells on their dorky hats jingled as they jumped. They walked away and in their place a coupe of mages appeared where the jesters once stood.

"KILL!" they shouted jumping down to us.

We all took a step back and grabbed out weapons, Freya being in no mood to deal with them jumped high into the air and slammed back down into one of them. Making the mage drop dead.

"Nice one Freya!" I called to her as I dodged a thunder spell from the remaining mage. Dashing towards it water splashed up into my face as Zidane ran along side me.

The familiar glow of a fire spell warmed the mages hands at it was ready to cast it but ice suddenly covered its hands making the mage look down confused. Thus making it try to pull it's hands apart, I smiled knowing who casted that.

Moving in synch Zidane and I jammed our daggers into the mages face where it fell back unmoving like it once was before.

The jesters soon came back look enraged as ever.

"The general will punish you for this!" blue clown shouted.

"Yes! Very scary, it is, when the general gets mad!" red clown screamed as he run to the balcony. Afterwards they ran off leaving us all confused, the general?

Sephiroth?

No, he's in Final Fantasy VII, besides if he was here I was probably pee on myself in down right fear, but then again there would be a good chance I would attempt to hug him. Sephiroth was a good villain though his methods for destroying the planet wasn't that good, Kefka in Final Fantasy six had a good plan mind you, and as for Seymour in Final Fantasy X he somewhat had a good plan on becoming Sin. All though in X-2 Shuyin I liked how he planned to use Vegnagun to destroy Spira, he held hatred for so many long years. He wanted his lover Lenne and wanted revenge with a burning passion, in the end he was reunited with her.

But, what has hatred and revenge ever accomplished?

The trek through the city became ever harder since many places were cut off due to rubble and other things. I swear it was like a puzzle, puzzles are fun and entertaining to me. But, after a while dealing with it, it just gets plain irritating take Silent Hill as an example, puzzles galore!

Some were hard others easy and then you had the ones that just made you so mad you had to take a break. Or, otherwise there was a good chance you'd throw your controller at the television.

So, after what felt like two hours we made it up to where the clowns once were, yep the two separate balconies. Unfortunately that was when a monster decided to attack, so everyone told me to go on ahead.

Standing outside on the balcony I grabbed onto to something and lifted myself up so I was standing on the metal railing. My legs were shaky as I looked down at the ground slightly, that's a long way down I thought as I stared at the other balcony.

Bending my legs I sprung up and jumped to the other balcony and missed it completely by a few inches.

"No!" I cried grabbing onto the railing quickly. Now, I was just dangling there as the rain poured down on me like a sprinkler, come on Genesis you gotta do this!

Mustering up all the strength I had I slowly lifted myself up my feet slipping slightly as I tried to use the balcony designs to use at foot holds. Successfully I lifted myself to the other side, yay ten points I thought as I shakily went into the room.

Where a wounded solider awaited, I ran over to him.

He groaned in pain as I kneeled by him, I gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked concerned. He looked up at me his eyes were barely able to focus on my face but somehow he managed.

"Get the bell...By the bed, and...Go to the palace...Protect the king, please." he said his voice barely a whisper. And with that he took his last breath as he slumped over. Once again I gently closed his eyelids like I did the other solider and stood back up.

"You have my word. My friends and I will protect the king, rest easy now." I whispered giving the solider one last look. Turning towards the pain I walked over and crouched down and put my hand underneath it.

"Now where is the...Aha found you!" I cheered as my hand fell on something smooth. Pulling my hand back I looked happily at a gold bell, alright now we can get through that big door that was locked.

And with that in mind I went back to my friends and this time I didn't miss the balcony, thank God for that.

"Guys, I found the bell to get passed that big door!" I said smiling happily.

"Good job, let's go." Zidane said as we quickly headed out and towards the large door.

The same thing happened here as it did at the grotto, when the door opened the bell shattered in my hand scattering gold particles in the wet air. All sharing a knowing look we walked in and was greeted with a long ass staircase. Oh, come on, it's like they know stairs and I don't get along!

"Zidane." Freya said stopping us shortly after we began walking up the steps. Oh, thank God, I think I was about to miss on the steps.

We all turned around and looked at Freya, a confused looked was on Zidane's face.

"Burmecia's royal palace is beyond these steps." she started. "It must be in ruins like everything else. I can't bear to see it like that." she finished her voice ending in a whisper.

"I understand but we can't turn back now. We have to find out whose behind this." Zidane replied seriously. I nodded.

"...I wanna find out who those guys were...And why I look like them. Vivi said speaking up. His head was down and his eyes were closed in thought.

"Yeah, if we go to the palace I'm pretty sure the true evil will be revealed there. I know it'll be hard but were here for you." I said smiling at my friend.

"Look, Vivi and Geny are scared, too. But, we have to face reality." Zidane added. Vivi nodded as he spoke up again.

"Come on Freya, it'll be ok." he told her. Freya walked over and kneeled down to the little mage.

"Vivi, do you really know what you're doing?" she asked. "The answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse." she continued explaining her reasoning behind the question. A gentle kind look was on her face despite all the things she saw thus far.

"Um..." Vivi mumbled clasping his hands together. "Y-Yeah, but...But, I have too. I have to find out who I am." he told her with a determination ins his voice.

"I'm scared...What if I'm not even human?" he continued his voice trailing off at the end.

Vivi, you're so determined to find out the origin of your being even if it will change you for the worse. Come, what may you want to find the truth, I respect you for that, even if I...

I shook my head a little, weird thoughts were starting to meander through my mind, best not let them.

"Vivi.." Freya began when Quina interrupted.

"What you talking about? I not human, but you definitely human!" h/she said. Zidane whirled around and went tense.

"Someone's coming." he cried warning us all. Quickly Zidane and I pulled out our weapons and got in a battle stance but there was no threat it was just a solider and his family fleeing the destroyed city.

"Who are you!?" the solider demanded while his kids clung to his scared wife. "Are you in league with the black mages!?" he demanded again.

"No!" Zidane shouted.

"Yeah, were here to help!" I added in. The solider shook his head.

"You're lying! There's a black mages right behind you!" the man screamed anger in his eyes as well as protection to protect his family.

Vivi ran forward.

"No! I didn't do anything! I would never hurt anyone." he shouted.

"Lies!" the solider repeated. Come on, don't be thick-headed can't you see he's different form the other mages my mind screamed.

"He's telling the truth." Freya said standing up and walking towards the solider. Immediately the solider recognized her.

"Freya!?" he cried in shock.

"It's good to see you, Dan" she said smiling slightly. But, as quick as it came the smile was gone, the two talked for a couple of minutes but soon left wanting to escape the city as black mages were swarming all over the place.

He soon came back but told us to forget about the king and to get out of here and how we were no match for the black mages. Regardless we continued on.

"Come on!" I shouted taking a step forward and missing the first step. So, I landed face first on the stairs, damn I knew I was going to miss a step.

We made it to the second to last final area, the palace loomed in front of us as the rain continued to poor down on us, as if the sky was crying for the lost homeland. Zidane and I even saved a solider who was injured from getting squished, him and his heavily pregnant wife took off and fled after thanking us. We told them to head to Lindblum and that Regent Cid would protect them, I could only hope and pray they made it.

Some weapon upgrades were made as Freya gained a new spear and Vivi and new staff. I also gained a new weapon, a statue was holding a trident outwards, the trident looked that of Mukuro and Chrome's from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Taking it I examined it, the pole was smooth to the touch while the blade was sharpened to perfection as my face stared back at me from the shiny silver metal.

Freya came up behind me and told me the weapons name was Alcee it meant strong-willed and it was a pretty powerful weapon. A dragon knight from old once used it and now it was my turn she said. I was shocked, she was giving it to me when it wasn't rightfully mine, but she insisted stating that the dragon knight who once owned it would want me to have it. After all I was helping defend a place that was not my home and that's what the old dragon knight once did, hell even Zidane joined in saying I should have it.

So, after further consideration I agreed, this trident was pretty cool there was a little button that made the pole withdraw into the blade. That way I could attach the bladed part around my waist like an accessory. To some people that's what it'll just be but to others who know this weapon it won't be.

"Sweet, I can act like Mukuro!" I cheered happily as I strapped my new weapon around my waist.

"Who?" Zidane asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and told him it was nothing, so leaving my violin with the moogle's we set off to the palace entrance.

smoke was rising from several of the places inside, a fire must be raging within I thought.

"Freya, I'm sorry, but from the looks of this, I don't think the kings made it," Zidane said gently. Freya fell to her knees in despair so we decided to leave her alone, that was when Zidane began wondering about Dagger.

We didn't see her anywhere at all on the way here so she mustn't have come this way. She's probably going to Alexandria to speak to her mother, I wonder could Dagger help her?

Either way I have a bad feeling.

Freya jerked up from her position on the ground and said something about voices form inside, so jumping up she ran further in the palace. Zidane quickly followed but as Vivi went to jump up he tripped and fell.

"Go on ahead, will find another route." I told him beckoning him to go on. Nodding he set off, I bit my lip, something bad is going to happen I feel it.

**-In the palace-**

After successfully finding a way inside we saw Zidane and Freya standing before Queen Brahne, some other lady, and someone else but I couldn't see clearly. Stupid rain, was another person there?

Don't know don't care its boss battle time. Grabbing my trident I twirled it in my hands easily after releasing the handle part I got in a stance by Zidane as the woman before us laughed.

"I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly... to me, you four are nothing more than insects." the woman sneered.

Quick as a flash the woman whose name was Beatrix ran forward water kicking up as she ran, her sword held in her hands lethally as she ran towards Zidane. I shoved my trident forward parrying her attack making Beatrix get knocked off-balance.

"Insolent brat." she sneered raising her sword. It connected with mine as our blades locked together, she used her weight to push further into me, slowly my foot was slipping back.

This wasn't good considering the ceiling was gone thus letting rain in here, if this keeps up I'll...

I never got to finish that thought for my foot slipped under the damp ground, losing my balance I began to gall. Beatrix finding that a right moment to exploit my weakness raised her sword to deal the last blow to me.

Bolts of lighting shot out at her knocking her backwards and into the ground as the electricity bubbles scattered and exploded around her sizzling her skin. Vivi casted thundara to save me, I looked up and smiled at my mage friend as I stood back up. Zidane and Freya ran past me their weapons held tightly in their hands as they swung back and forth rapidly hoping to land a blow on the general.

Beatrix dodged each strike quickly and kicked out at Freya knocking her backwards in the process she used the hilt of her sword and aimed it at Zidane's gut. He staggered back as she easily twirled her sword in her hand going to aim once more at the boy.

No! my mind screamed as I ran forward conjuring a spell in the process.

"Sparkstrike!" I shouted as my blade connected with her shoulder-blade. She grimaced in pain but did not falter as she turned around and sent a punch into my jaw making me stagger back in pain. My other hand-held my jaw as I glared at her through my bangs, my side pony tail was in place so I could better see and it was a good thing too for her twisted sword was heading straight towards me.

"We eat you up!" Quina said stabbing Beatrix's sword hand. I smiled happily, that has to hurt I thought. Beatrix not liking that turned on Quina and held her sword tightly as she casted a spell at Quina using her sword. Shit, sword art!

Quina fell back unmoving, my eyes widened in shock, Quina!?

"Thundara!" Vivi shouted. Beatrix expecting this quickly dodged and ran towards the little mage, shit I won't make it I thought as I ran too. Using the same spell she used on Quina Vivi fell face forward eyes closed unmoving.

VIVI!?

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed charging towards. Someone's hand on my shoulder stopped me from running to the all mighty general, it was Freya. She gently smiled at me as she jumped forward into the air her spear raised up high. Beatrix looked to the clouded sky and raised her sword up and blocked Freya's attack, using her other hand she casted a Fira spell that knocked the dragon knight to the side.

The beautiful knight landed on the ground to weak to get up.

NO! FREYA!?

Zidane growled at Beatrix as he charged forward past me, all the while with me yelling for him to stop that Beatrix was simply too strong. My words fell on deaf ears as he ran on. Rage clear in his eyes for what happened to his friends, everything moved slowly as Beatrix twirled her blade expertly in her grasp. Blocking Zidane's she easily knocked his daggers out of his hands as she kicked him the side as if he was nothing.

The boy who I thought was so strong and that no one could beat him laid on the ground unmoving.

ZIDANE!?

Beatrix's gaze slowly turned towards me as I got in a stance a glare on my face as my eyes narrowed wickedly at the damned general.

"Ha, what's this? A little girl wants to fight me?" she questioned with a laugh her long brown locks behind tossed backwards as she did.

"Yes, this little girl wants to fight you. You will pay for what you did here and for what you did to my friends." I said slowly. Which only made Beatrix laugh harder, the elephant lady who was on the side lines watching laughed us all.

"By all means try but you will fail." Beatrix said getting into a stance.

"Even if the marrow is barren with promises nothing shall forestall my return." I said quoting from Loveless act two. I said this mainly to myself, even if I did lose I would come back and strike again if we crossed paths with the general of Alexandria.

"This may be fun." I said smirking as I quoted from Vergil from Devil May Cry this time.

"Enough banter, fight!" Beatrix shouted charging towards me. I dodged her swipe as he sword connected downwards at me, I connected the next few after that. The wonderful thing about being small is you can always dodge attacks.

I brought my trident up as her sword which I now knew was called save the queen, our swords locked together as we pushed back and forth. It reminded me of Kingdom Hearts 2 when you verse the leaders of the Huns. Sora and him get in a weapon lock and you have to push him back and continue protecting the palace door.

Aiming a kick at her shin Beatrix gasped as I quickly escaped her view and appeared behind her. If I hit the back of her knee she'll go down cause there's a pressure point there. So, raising my leg I kicked her like I was kicking a soccer ball, immediately she went down but her other leg swiped me from under my feet.

I gasped as I fell into the water filled floor the wind being knocked out of me, I gasped for the air I longed to get as Beatrix stood fully back up. The air returned as quick as it was gone, quickly I stood back up and ran for it Beatrix trailing me the entire time.

Queen Brahne laughing the whole time, she pissed me off.

"OI! ELEPHANT LADY! SHUT UP YOU STUPID FAT LARD, ASHE IS PREETIER THEN!" I said shouting to her mentioning Ashe from Final Fantasy XII. The queen gasped and muttered something about how rude of a brat was while she attempted to hit me with her fan as I ran by.

Which reminded me of Kingdom Hearts 1 when your in Wonderland and you verse all the card soldiers and the Queen of hearts is yelling and screaming. You could jump up by her and she would hit you with her wand thingy, but you could strike her back with one hit she passes out and falls over revealing her underwear to everyone.

If I actually did that to the elephant lady I think we would all go blind and possibly vomit, and...Huh? Did I just hear a dragon, ok what the hell is a dragon doing here!? If I have to fight it on my own I think I might cry and SHIT my mind screamed as I narrowly dodged a spell from Beatrix. She is relentless but I love messing with people, it's all just a game and I'll play her as a pawn.

As I ran Beatrix gained closer and closer all the while I was giggling cause it was so much fun to lead the general on. She would gain on me but then I would sprint faster away from her thus making her even more enraged.

My giggles turned to a gasp when my foot slipped in the water, the general smiled seeing a weakness to exploit. Instead of trying to resist the slip I went with, thus sending my body slipping on the ground like this was just a slip and slide.

Standing up I turned around and connected blades with Beatrix but instead of pushing back and forth she released one of her hands from her blade and gripped my wrist tightly and began bending it backwards.

I gasped in pain as my grip loosened on my trident and that was just enough time Beatrix needed to grab my weapon and toss it away and point her sword at my throat to keep me from running towards it.

Trident or no trident I can still fist fight!

Raising my leg I quickly kicked her in the gut which made her stagger back but once again her fist connected with my jaw. I crashed to the ground as red spots dotted my vision. Slowly getting up I gasped as Beatrix grabbed the back of my neck and lifted me of the ground. With a grunt she successfully tossed me halfway across the area.

I cried out in pain as my body connected with the ground and rolled a couple of times. Thoughts of Yeul doing the same thing filled my mind as I stood back up but only to get knocked back down as Beatrix's hand connected with my face in a slap.

Standing back up once more I kicked out my leg as she brought down her sword in quick succession. Easily I dodged but the hair tie on my hair got severed releasing white locks to fall to its natural length, the ends curling slightly.

I slapped her straight back for what she did to me, her head barely cracked to the side as she flipped the end of her sword and used the hilt of it to strike me once more. The hilt cracked down on my head harshly, pain exploded in my scull as yelped in pain, something warm was running down my forehead and face.

Blood.

It dripped down like little streams entangling together as they went down my face along with rain water. I lifted my head for it was down and looked directly at Beatrix who seemed impressed.

"Impressive, not many can take a blow like that. But, it's not impressive enough little girl." she sneered once again letting her fist connect with my jaw. A bad bruise was awaiting it I knew much as that.

The red spots in my visions became dotted with black as my vision began going in and out. I won't give in I thought as I clenched my hand into a fist and shoved it directly into Beatrix's nose with what little strength I had left.

Beatrix staggered slightly but did not fall, that's all she does is stagger never once falling to the ground like the others did.

"Fire!" I shouted aiming the lever one spell at her my hand out stretched. Quick as lightning her hand struck out and knocked my directed hand that was facing her face be directed up into the air. The spell fired but missed its intended target as it hit the ceiling dead on, pain erupted in my stomach. Looking down it the general's fist lodged in there.

I stumbled backwards holding myself, as she brought down the hilt of her sword once more against my head. And that is they say is that, that was the last blow to me. More blood trickled down my face as my vision began going further and further away from me, all reality came to a close with that last strike.

Everything moved in slow motion, my hair flying outwards as gravity pulled me to the ground. After all what comes up must come down, this is what Lenne felt when she got shot by the soldiers. Pain, and blood.

My necklace flying back as I stared at the vow of friendship in what little light I could see, the center of it glowing. And with it an old memory surfaced, a time of when our vow was made. When Cecily was still alive.

**Flashback start**

"There finally here Gen-Gen!" Cecily cried running into my room. The door banging closed behind her making my keyblade replica fall behind my computer desk, I gave her a look at that.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry." she said laughing nervously. I shook my head and smiled and patted the bed next to me beckoning her to sit as we open the object we worked so hard to buy.

Cecily bounced over and plopped down next to me as we shared a knowing look, quickly we ripped open the package and pulled out the black box that held our said item. Opening it together we gasped, the necklaces that Serah and Snow wear in Final Fantasy XIII laid gently in there. The light from the sun made them seem to glow in a heavenly way.

"You pick which one you want." I told her. She smiled and nodded and grabbed the one that Snow wore, I figured she would go for that one. Snow was her favorite guy character in the game. Naturally I loved Hope no matter what people said about him, he was awesome and important to the team.

Picking up Serah's necklace I clasped it around my neck, the metal feeling cool against my chest, Cecily already had hers on.

"All our hard work paid off!" we cried jumping up and down hand in hand laughing all the way. I stopped suddenly making her confused.

"Let's make these a sign of our friendship. No one has these necklaces at school so other people can't say we have the same ones." I explained. Cecily smiled the light of happiness reaching her hazel eyes.

"I like it. Friendship necklaces." she said. I nodded.

"Cecy, will be friends forever, right?" I asked unsure. People always had a habit of leaving me behind, Lydia and Leon constantly went on business trips so I either bunked with Cecily at her house or stayed home alone. I was rather mature for my age so I guess that didn't care what I did with the house as long as I didn't throw any wild parties.

"Of, course we will. Don't be silly, will be best friends for eternity even if one of us is dead and gone from the other will always be together." Cecily said grabbing my hands. She made it sound like we both just shared a paopu fruit from Kingdom Hearts.

"You make it sound like we just ate a paopu fruit." I told her making her laugh. "But, I believe you, it's a promise." I said grabbing her hand tightly a big smile plastered on my face.

**Flashback end**

Cecily you lied I thought as I crashed into the ground on my side, my blood running off my head and in-between the cracks of the intricate designs on the floor. A boot came into my line of vision as my gaze traveled upwards to see general Beatrix standing over me, her sword still in hand. Waiting to see if I was to get up and continue to fight.

"I commend you for your bravery but as I said before I shall show no mercy." she told me softly. Only problem, I wasn't yet here for you to say that was what I wanted to say but all words failed me except for one.

"Why?" I whispered.

She cocked her head to the side as if confused but the look went away as she shook her head and stepped away from me and began laughing.

"How ridiculously weak." she said flipping her long hair from her face. "Isn't there any one worthy of facing me?" she asked looking around as if waiting for a powerful unknown challenger to come forth.

"Come, Beatrix. We must prepare to attack Cleyra." Elephant Lady said speaking up but laughing at the sight of us. She even went as far as to spit on me for I was rude to her earlier. I've been spit on before by the kids at school I'm used to it I thought as the rain washed away the sickly warm saliva off my face.

"Yes, your majesty." Beatrix said saluting to her. And with that they walked away, I was very grateful that the rain could cover my tears.

Oh, no I wasn't crying in pain or at the fact I could potentially die. I was crying for the promise that was broken by Cecily, she promised that if one of us was dead and gone they would still be there by their side. Then why isn't Cecily here I thought closing my eyes, the sound of someone walking over entered my senses.

In the end we were Solomon Grundy as a part of us died this day.

**Cecily's pov**

Tears streamed down my face as sobs shook my body at what I just saw. Genesis being brutally beaten by the general of Alexandria, the general who shows no mercy, Beatrix.

I was too late.

I was too busy helping other survivors escape the city and had forgotten my mandate, to protect and guide Gen-Gen. But, in a way I knew I could never interfere with this fight, she needs to grow stronger on her own. She can't always be that shy scared girl, she needs to open up more and I couldn't always protect her. I protected her from the viscous kids and some evil teachers at school who thought it funny to verbally abuse my sister.

"I'm so sorry. Please, oh, please forgive me Genesis , but you needed to go through this trial on your own." I sobbed. Touching the pendant that was around my throat more tears and sobs escaped me as I fell to my knees.

I should go I thought wiping my eyes, standing on shaky legs I turned my back on the horrid scene before me. I have to keep an eye on the Queen and be ready to head to Cleyra when Genesis and co get back on their feet.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered one last time.

**No one's pov**

A man walked over to the fallen comrades, his boots clicking as he walked through the rain water. He was dressed in clothes that were fit for a noble and the way he walked only proved as such. And yet if you were to ask someone in Treno if this beautiful man was born and bred here, they would say no.

The beautiful man who had long silvery white hair and striking sapphire blue eyes appeared to be not of this worlds origin. He was something far greater, something far worse, something you would only see in nightmares.

The man stood before everyone a slender finger was on his lip as he looked about gleefully a twisted smile plastered on his face. This must have been the smile Lucifer himself had on before he was sent from heaven.

"Now, what do we have here...? Another filthy rat, and... Hmm, this boy could become a problem," the man named Kuja said eyeing everyone closely. His eyes narrowing as they landed on Zidane. Kuja's eyes roved over Vivi and Quina and came to rest on the little twelve-year-old girl that looked like him.

"It can't be...?" he said as he walked over to her.

**Kuja's pov**

As I walked over to the unconscious child many questions roved through my mind at once, was it truly her!?

The filthy rat was still awake and unfortunately still alive as I briskly walked passed her and kneeled down to the little girl. The rat's eyes watching me closely all the while I was examining her. It's not like she can do anything, the rat could barely stand as it is I thought with an eye roll.

The little girl had silvery white hair as I but there was no mistaking it, no one had hair like mine but her.

My dear beloved baby sister, your here at last on Gaia, the other world you so longed to see and explore. A smile crept up on my face as I reached out to brush her hair from her bloody forehead.

My eyes narrowed at the sight of that, I would be sure to make a note of what that general did to my Genesis.

"Don't...touch her." the rat said earning my attention. I glanced up and merely smirked as I turned back to Genesis and brushed her hair back from her face and took everything in. She was no longer the little four-year old I knew, she was older and stronger looking. How could I her beloved elder brother fail to recognize her during that tedious scuffle?

Oh, yes, now I remember I was too busy watching the general beat that Zidane to a bloody pulp and continued to concentrate on the fact he was unconscious like the weak boy he was. While Genesis took on the general herself.

Standing up I brushing my hair out of my eyes as I turned and faced silver dragon. I would have to prepare for a while if Genesis was to come home with me, for now I'll let you continue to explore Gaia.

This is what you wanted to see and learn, so I'll let you explore to your heart's content. And when you ready I will be welcoming you home with open arms my dear sweet canary.

Silver dragon purred in a way only dragons can do as I made my approach and began to board him. Silver dragon helping me climb up as he usually does, oh my sweet dove remember I showed you silver dragon once upon a time?

With a growl silver dragon took off and out through the roof and away from the city of rats and off into the setting sun. yes, Genesis would need things, such as new clothes, toys, books, oh yes, plenty of books.

If I knew my sister I know she would read hours on end, most importantly she would need music. Music was her friend when I was away from Terra it consoled her when Master Garland was cruel and made her happy when I danced with her.

Speaking of which, how did you escape Terra little one? Having no airship to take you away and the seal had not been broken yet, how did you escape that hell?

My smile grew bigger as the wind caressed my face my hair flying behind me.

"My sweet beloved Genesis I'll let you continue to explore this world till I hear the final call. But, don't you fret and do not be afraid for your brother is here once more and we are finally together in the same place. I promise you, we will be together again and once we are we can have our revenge together before it is too late." I said as if my baby sister could hear me.

Until I see the curtain rise open and hear the demand of an encore.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And here's the epic Burmecia chapter, so how's you guys like it, this chapter was fun to write specially the fight scene with Beatrix and Kuja's part, though I do hope I got him right. It's so hard writing as Kuja cause he talks like royalty and everything and uses monologues almost always but I hope I got him right for you guys.**

**Until the next chapter please review:) Also I love you all!**


	15. My Sweet Sister

**Alex: Part of this chapter will take place in Kuja's point of view also I'm so sorry for the long wait, I got grounded and yeah but now I have the computer back and it's all good. But, school starts next week sadly T.T**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: My sweet sister**

**Kuja's pov**

Having returned from the city of filthy rats and utterly drenched to the bone I set to drying myself off. The rain may of felt pleasant as it commended my victory but after a while it a tad annoying. So, dry once more I stood on one of the upper floor balconies at the auction house in Treno and observed the noble's bid on tedious drab items.

The best things in life are brought to you by brute force and sheer will, of course I would never force Genesis to do something she did not wish to do. She's been through enough pain as it is.

I smiled as memories of old flooded back into my mind, of Genesis when she was younger always caring around that smile on her face whenever she saw me. Of, the questions she always asked me of the other world, reading the books I brought for her, the music and plays I told her about, the lullaby I would play for her often.

With these gentle pleasant memories, horrid ones also came.

Ones of when I first found Genesis, all alone and naked shaking like a leaf as fear over took her small body. She did not know what tears were and that only scared her even more. Silvery white hair as mine framed her small face in a short cut as her sapphire blue eyes that looked so much like mine shined with burning tears.

Her eyes that were like mine were of a darker hue then anyone's eyes on Terra, it only served to make her even more different.

A white tail twitched back and forth in quick succession.

Genesis was a smart girl, she always was since she was four. She concealed her tail like I have, you brilliant child I thought as I pressed my hand to my chin.

We despise what we are, but will show Master Garland in the end my sweet sister. I sneered at that name, 'Master Garland', time and time again I have seen the various bruises and cuts you left my sister with, heard the threats you promised her. With each one my hatred grew and grew, she trusted no one but myself, the other soulless puppets frightened her with their devoid eyes.

However that all changed when Zidane entered the picture, though Genesis was born first Zidane became her elder brother as well. The tiny five year old and four year old became fast friends.

She was apparently traveling with him, not to worry when the time is right she will come with me and away from bad influences I thought as I gazed at the crowd once more.

But, someone new had entered the picture.

Hair the color of the most darkest and purest chocolate eyes the soft gentle brown color, the most beautiful thing stood down below.

Princess Garnet Til Alexandros.

The beautiful royal girl looked about as if searching for something when she looked up and her wonderful gaze came to rest on me. A confused look flashed across her gentle features but as realization slowly began to creep through. That rusty knight came in and broke her concentration, smiling I sauntered off.

Oh, this is too good, the lovely canary is here at last!

**-Several minutes later-**

The nobles were gone as I stood before the auctioneer whose name I didn't bother to remember offered me a kind smile.

"How was Burmecia?" he asked as I walked past him.

"Not bad...Better if I didn't have to see those vermin and the ugly elephant-lady" I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "They offend my senses." I finished sighing drawly.

"You must be tired." the auctioneer asked. I lightly shook my head no, turning around I headed for the small stage and stood before it.

"It's not over yet. The rest of the vermin must be done away with." I said a smiling curling my lips.

"Will you be heading to Cleyra, then?" the man asked.

"Yes; I trust you will deliver them." I stated more then asked as a question. The auctioneer bowed just as he should, but he did think I was a noble but if he knew I was far from that he would be frightened. But, fear teaches people their places in life.

"Certainly. I shall prepare now..." he informed me. I nodded as he began to walk away but I froze him in his tracks.

"By the way , did you see a pretty lady in the crowd today?" I asked.

"A pretty lady? Shall I arrange a meeting?" the auctioneer asked. I smiled as I shook my head once more my hair swinging gently behind me.

"There's no need. The canary I've been after...She flew into my cage of her own free will." I explained. I knew the man behind me was confused but I didn't pay it much thought as I raise my hands upwards.

"Never would I imagined running into you in a place like this. It must be fate." I said smiling. "But you cannot rest your wings yet, fly home to your mother my little canary" I continued.

I, too, will welcome you home with open arms.

With that last thought in I turned to the auctioneer.

"The item I bided on, where is it?" I asked crossing my arms against the my chest. The man jumped startled slightly but reached behind him.

"Ah, yes, here it is..." he said handing it to me on a silver platter.

Gently picking up the said item I observed it delicately from the gold to the silver designs of the musical notes that circled around the circular device. A beautifully crafted music box for my baby sister.

"If I may ask, but who is that for?" the auctioneer asked curious. Looking up at him through my bangs I smiled a smile that made him shiver in fear.

"This is for my darling little sister. Music is her passion you see, and this music box plays the melody I once played for her." I explained walking off holding the said item in my hand.

Thoughts of Genesis falling asleep as I stood near her in protection filled my mind as I walked on. My darling sweet sister, will be together soon enough and when we are. Together we can take our revenge and make all others writhe before us!

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter, sorry if it's somewhat short but please review**


	16. Up The Sandy Slope

**Alex: Welcome back my beloved readers to another chapter to Belonging, we now return to our fallen group in Burmecia. Having revived and gained their strength from the battle with Beatrix they now head over to Cleyra in hopes of finding the King of Burmecia alive and well. Along with other survivors, seemingly unknowing that they will have to fight the general again and be made to witness more death.**

**Also a new Final Fantasy IX story idea sparked the other idea, the summary idea goes as followed:**

**With Zidane back after two years of thought be dead, Dagger and him are soon wed and life could never get better, when suddenly it does. Dagger and Zidane have a child, a daughter. A princess is born and with it the dawn of the new era of peace and prosperity, so shall her name be Dawn.**

**Five years go by and everyone is happy but one day the princess is kidnapped and never to be seen again. King Zidane wanting his child back extends a search to all the continents of Gaia but it was futile. Princess Dawn was lost for good, or so it seemed...**

**10 years later.**

**Evelina Skylar has been having weird dreams lately. Dreams she cannot understand nor comprehend, she always knew she never belonged in this village she lived in. Having no idea of her true destiny and power life went on till one day she realized the truth of her origin. Her name was never Evelina, it was Dawn and she was the lost Princess of Alexandria.**

**Now, with her best friend Leon they set off on a journey to go to Alexandria so she can be reunited with her true parents. With new friends along the way that dream may seem possible. However, with the couple that kidnapped her not wanting to give her up will prove troublesome as a greater evil is summoned into the picture.**

**Any who, that's all for that but please tell me what you think of it and enjoy the new chapter:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 16: Up the sandy slope**

I'm so cold I thought as the coldness continued to impale my body like tiny needles.

My skull feels like it's splitting open and I'm so numb I cannot move, my gaze was cast upwards as I stared blankly up at the tear filled sky. Why, did things turn out like they did?

The rain splattered my face and soon rolled down by freezing skin to make it seem that I was crying. That, however was an illusion, all my tears had run out. I knew that would be that last time I was to cry.

I closed my eyes as I just laid there soaked to the bone to hurt and numb to move. Wouldn't it just be peaceful and better to die here? After all I do not belong, never have, never will.

"Genesis!"

My eyes snapped open, someone shouted out my name!

Who was it? The voice was familiar and oh, so kind and gentle and loving, that voice was comforting as I tilted my head to the side to see who was running towards me. Wincing in pain as my head throbbed I saw it was Zidane as well as the others, all their looks were the same.

Concerned.

"Zidane." I whispered as he fell to his knees by me. The dirty blonde gave me a gentle reassuring smile as his arms slid under by dead weight body, and ever so gently he lifted me up onto his lap.

I blinked a few time sin confusion, this sense of security and warmth that washed over me made me feel nice and pleasant. It was as if someone used to do this to me as well once upon a time. But, I could be thinking weird things again.

"Freya told us what happened. What were you thinking taking on Beatrix on your own?" Zidane asked in a somewhat reprimanding voice. It wasn't strong but I had a feeling in a way Zidane would scold me for doing something so stupid.

"I don't know." I said. Truthfully I didn't know why I versed her on my own, I think it was because I thought I could beat her. "Heh. I lost big time." I continued with a laugh.

"I know. We can see that." Zidane said examining my wounds. Thankfully, I had nothing major all the wounds I had sustained were various bruises from being punched and kicked. And a deep cut on my head from getting hit by Beatrix's sword, nothing a Hi-Potion or two couldn't fix.

The bruises on my dulled and some vanished away completely, the blood on my face receded away and absorbed back into my body as the cut was healed. And my head no longer throbbed horribly.

However the bruise I had on my jaw was still there, though it was no longer the ugly purple it was it still hurt like hell.

So, standing up I grabbed my sword which Vivi handed to me, his eyes still filled with concern. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Hey, no need to worry. I'm alright." I told him as I put my sword back around my waist where it belonged.

Freya stared at me with a gentle smile on her face as she patted my head.

"You fought bravely little one." she said brushing her hand through my long locks. Just as a mother would do to her child, but in her doing that I just now realized part of my head felt weird.

Like someone touched my hair before and now part of my head was tingling, reaching up I touched my head and traced along the lines of my wet hair. How strange.

"So what now, people? They said they were going to Cleyra." Zidane said breaking the silence that had befallen us.

Oh, yeah some of the survivors of Burmecia fled there while others fled to Lindblum, I guess now all we could do was hope and pray they made it there safely.

"We have no choice! We must go to Cleyra!" Freya announced determination in her eyes. Even though Burmecia had fallen her will to protect her people still burned strongly within her.

"You said it! Let's go to Cleyra!" I said my happy self returning. Yeah, we lost big time and I got the crap beaten out of me but even so we have to stay hopeful. Because, hope was all we had left, hope for a brighter future, hope for a better day, hope for peace.

Zidane smirked at my enthusiasm and at Freya's response, even Vivi and Quina were raring to go!

"Yeah, I'd say we'll learn a lot about them as long as we follow Brahne and that Kuja guy," Zidane said.

Kuja?

I cocked my head to the side in thought...Kuja...That's a cool name I thought happily.

"O-oh, what about the princess?" Vivi asked stuttering slightly. Zidane turned to him and said Dagger most likely didn't come through here, which was good cause she didn't get to see the horrors of this place. But, getting to Cleyra would be hard, Freya did state that a sandstorm guarded the tree itself. It'll be sheer luck to get through it.

Zidane took a look at us and smiled.

"Let's go to Cleyra, then." he replied.

All nodding to each other we set off and finally left this shattered city of eternal rain.

**Zidane's pov**

After we left the city we thankfully began drying off, which was good because I think all of us had enough rain to last us a lifetime.

Genesis was glad she was somewhat dry as she skipped on ahead, a cheerful disposition over taking her once sullen features. I smiled, Geny should always keep smiling. When she's smiling and having a good time she's her happiest I'd hate to see that disappear forever.

"Zidane." Freya said breaking me from my thoughts. I glanced over at her and saw she had the same look I had just moments ago, nodding to her she came closer to we could talk.

We had to wait till Genesis was out of earshot to talk now that she was we took this chance.

"That man named Kuja, he looked..." she started but I cut her off.

"I know. He looked like Geny, and her in return looked like him." I replied fixing my eyes forward on the spunky twelve-year-old.

Her silvery white hair flying behind her as she ran ahead, as we neared the swirling sandstorm. Her deep oceanic blue eyes a lit with wonderment and excitement as she skipped about.

"Perhaps they are related?" Freya questioned. I shook my head lightly, it couldn't be possible, could it?

I mean she didn't have a brother, but at this point all things were possible.

"I don't know. Genesis didn't recognize him during the fight but then again she didn't notice him at all." I started. That Kuja didn't notice her as well but Freya said when we were all down for the count recognition crossed his girly features. He even went as far as to stroke her head, there's gotta be a connection. "Until we get more info, let's keep this between us." I finished turning to my long time friend.

Freya nodded as she turned to stare at Genesis who was pointing at the trunk of the tree. It seems the storm has subsided enough to let us through, as Genesis would say Lady Luck is on our side.

**Genesis's pov**

Holy shit, this tree was huge!

In a way it reminded me of the world tree in Sword Art Online in the fairy dance arc. But, unlike that tree there was no flipping barrier to block our passage. Well technically there was but it was letting us pass.

Lady Luck I thank you!

As we walked in a harsh wind blew through the area kicking up small waves of sand at us. Ow, this hurts!

The sand particles felt like tiny needles going into my skin, and it wasn't fair no one else seemed effective. Than again I am wearing a skirt so I was free game.

Freya froze but walked up a head a bit before stopping again, oh come on!

"The tempest subsides..." she stated in awe kneeling down to the ground. "By the gods!" she exclaimed.

Must be rare for the sandstorm to ever subside in general.

"C'mon let's go while we can." Zidane said speaking up. Yes, I agree let's go.

"Indeed. Let us press on." Freya said turning to Zidane.

"Must hurry. Must find yummy-yummies!" Quina cried sniffing the air.

Okay, so Quina was thinking about food like usual, and what I was thinking about was getting through this area and way from the wind. So, without further ado I booked it and ran with the others following me. Zidane was laughing the whole way cause I kept shouting out ow due to the sand hitting my bare legs and arms.

I glared at him for that but as soon as we passed a door the wind died down and the sand no longer attacked me. The roar of the storm was all we could hear around us but we continued on nonetheless.

And oh my Kingdom Heart's this place was confusing, in one area we had to activate a switch to continue and sometimes we would meet dead ends. And there was always those moments where on of my feet would sink in the sand without my knowledge. So, when I walked I fell face first, so apparently not only are stairs trying to kill me sand is too!

About two hours into the trunk we finally found a moogle and that's when Zidane called for a break.

"Yay, break time!" I shouted and successfully sat in the sand and didn't want to move. I have sand in places sand should never be!

Zidane chuckled at me a ruffled my head to which I glared at him and shoved him away, instead of slapping his hand away I kicked him. I put a lot of force into the kick too for he stumbled backwards and fell down a mini waterfall of sand.

My eyes widened in shock before I burst out laughing along with Freya, Vivi, and Quina. Yes, I get bonus points for that one.

"GENESIS!" Zidane shouted. And with that I stood up.

"And now I shall run for my life." I told the others and took off running further up the slope.

"Get, back here!" Zidane cried as he gave chase. All I did was laugh as I ran on.

**Kuja's pov**

Leaning back in the chair I sat I lounged around lazily in one of the auction house rooms. A glass of wine was on my right hand as I stared at nothing, having laid out all my plans carefully and gone over them several times. There was nothing new to do, I had already ordered things for Genesis and now was simply waiting things out.

No, matter how tedious they seemed.

Speaking of Genesis, I wonder if she is awake.

Snapping my fingers a mirror fell into my outstretched hand, before leaving my dear sister's side I placed a spell on her. So, that I may check up on her every now and again when I had free time. A tracking spell if you would, so that I may always know where she is at.

Smiling slightly at the mirror I saw the familiar sight of my Genesis.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" she cried while struggling to get away from something. I frowned, not something, someone. "Zidane!" she cried pushing the said boy away. More details were being revealed to me, Genesis and that wretched boy were heading up the trunk of Cleyra towards the other rat city.

Zidane laughed as Genesis pouted and smoothed her hair down.

"I hate it when you do that." she exclaimed glaring at him. Her dark oceanic eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at him but that glare soon vanished as bells of laughter rolled out of her mouth. As she joined Zidane in his laughter, my eyes narrowed at the sight.

"That's what you get for pushing me down a sand waterfall." he replied. She shook her head and laughed.

"But, that was a perfect hit!" she cried. I smiled, knowing she pushed him down. "I get bonus points for that." she continued as they continued onwards. The others following closely behind as well.

Silence meandered it's way through the group but the one who was not quiet was Genesis as she hummed a song. An unfamiliar song at that, but due to that puppet's request she begun to sing the song out loud.

_Bless me with the_  
_ Leaf off of the tree_  
_ On it I see_  
_ The freedom reign_

She kept a gentle tone as she sang, oh, my little bird you must have studied music for a long time. You sing like a little angel I thought.

_We are falling_  
_ The light is calling_  
_ Tears inside me_  
_ Calm me down_

What a peculiar song, never have I heard such a think on Gaia. Terra music was unheard of so I doubt it came from there.

_Praise to my father_  
_ Blessed by the water_  
_ Black night, dark sky_  
_ The devil's cry_

Genesis finished a light blush of embarrassment crossing her features making the bad bruise stand out on her face. Yes, the general would pay for that all in due time I thought as Zidane and his little friends praised her on her song.

"Best song yet Geny." Zidane said with a smile as he patted her head. Genesis smiled and thanked him and soon after that boy kneeled down and hefted Genesis on his back to help her traverse through the steeper parts of the walk.

Placing the mirror down the images vanished instantly as I glared at the wall, the wine glass in my hand shattering. Making the red liquid drip down my hand like crimson blood.

That boy really thinks he can take my place in more ways than one. First as the angel of death now as her elder brother, oh, Zidane you poor stupid idiot. You have another thing coming for trying to take things that belong to me.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Whew, so we got a jealous Kuja on our hands folks, any who next chapter will be all about Cleyra and the attack henceforth, so until next chapter please review my minions I mean readers. **


	17. Welcome To Cleyra

**Alex: And now for the events of Cleyra my dear readers, I'm so very happy you all like my story and have left wonderful reviews. The more I write the better I get at it, thank you all for your support:)**

**So, please enjoy the new chapter^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 17: Welcome To Cleyra**

Sand golems are so annoying I thought as the sandy giant deformed away and turned nothing more but into a sand dune. I swear that was like the tenth one we fought so far, along with these annoying giant flying bugs!

It's like they wanted to spam us!

But, other than that are hike up the giant tree was a breeze, that is if you minded all the sand. Yeah, I still had sand in places it shouldn't really be and it was driving me nuts! Not to mention on how muggy the air was, that was kinda driving me crazy as well. But, despite all those negative factors we finally made it to this huge ladder that led up into the Cleyra settlement itself.

So, climbing up we came upon a cute little settlement where two people awaited us, they were rat people just like Freya but wore robes made of green and white. The material seemed that of silk and graced their features well. Both, were female as they smiled gently and warmly at us.

"Might you be Lady Freya?" one of them asked when they saw us. Freya walked forward with a nod of her head.

"Indeed I am." she said. Both of them bowed and smiled kindly at her as well as us.

"We have awaited your coming, my lady." they said in unison. Woah, that was kinda creepy but cool at the same time I thought while cocking my head to the side in an innocent fashion.

"How did you come to know my identity?' Freya asked curious as we all were. Well, if the King fled here then he probably asked to have an audience with her when she arrived to Cleyra. Her friend Dan must have told the King that she was at Burmecia or something along the sort.

"The king of Burmecia has requested that we guide you to him." the person on the left said. A look of shock and relief swept across Freya's features as a sigh of relief and tranquility escaped her lips.

"Long live the king! Take me to him immediately!" Freya shouted in excitement. I smiled and clapped my hands as I jumped slightly in excitement for her, the king made it out okay! I'm so happy for Freya, though I do wish other people made it out like the king did.

"At once, my lady." the person on the right said with a bow. Freya turned to us with a small smile on her face and told us she was going to see the king and that we should take this time to rest and relax while we could.

Once that was said Freya was led away to talk to the king while the other person that was still there walked forward to us.

"Allow me to be your guide and show you are town." the woman offered with a smile. Somehow I knew this tour of Cleyra was going to be important I wanted to explore the area on my own.

"Um, can I explore the town on my own?" I asked her. The woman turned to me and nodded with a look of amusement and delight on her face as she did.

"Of, course." she said. I smiled and nodded happily as I bounded up the wooden steps suddenly stopping I turned around and looked at Zidane, Vivi, and Quina who were looking up at me.

"See you guys' later!" I called waving to them. And with that said I bounded off to explore the new place we were in but I did hear Zidane mutter something about how I was ever the restless child. If he calls me puppy then I have officially taken over Zack's nickname! Aww I don't wanna take his nickname if Zack wasn't the puppy he wouldn't be Zack I thought as I walked up another staircase. The first area I walked into I heard the rushing off water, looking over sure enough I saw a small pond of water. Clear crystalline water spilled down a couple of water falls and into the tiny pond, heh, I could see my reflection I the water I thought I leaned over it and stared at my reflection.

My dark sapphire blue eyes winked back at me as I stared at myself, my silvery-white hair seemed to glow in a way as light danced off the water. The water rippled slightly morphing the reflection of my face as it turned into something different. No...Not something, someone.

It turned into a man...A man who had the same hair and eye color as me though his eyes were a lighter shade than mine. A feather adorned his hair as it gently swayed in the nonexistent wind. The mysterious man gently smiled at me, my eyes widened in shock this man...He looks just like me I thought as I gently reached my hand out to touch the water.

"The Sandstorm brings us fresh water." a voice said startling me. I gasped and dropped my hand into the water in surprise, the cool liquid tickled my fingertips as I pulled my hand out. Looking up I saw it was one of the locals of Cleyra, a girl who looked around my age, her clothes looked made of silk as well but were a peach color. They weren't exactly robes but a skirt and a shirt that exposed her stomach along with armbands, beautiful designs adorned some parts of her skin and clothing as she smiled at me.

"Oh, I figured as much. with the wind blowing so harshly it probably pumps up water from underground by using windmills." I said leaning back and onto my knees. The girl smiled.

"That's correct! My names Clara, enjoy your visit to Cleyra." she said while sauntering off. Her chestnut-brown hair blew behind her as she walked by, I nodded.

"Thanks', my names Genesis." I told her as she walked away.

After the girl Clara left quickly turned back to the water and looked at the reflection, and in the water was just me staring back the mysterious man was gone. I sat back and stood up, that was weird but at the same time that was like a memory from a dream I thought as I continued on to explore.

This town was really small but cozy, I found the business section where all the stores and where the Inn was and as I walking by the Inn I heard shouts from within. One of the voices sounded like Vivi!

Running inside quickly I saw a couple of people from Burmecia surrounding my friend and yelling at him calling him vile names.

"YOUR A DEMON!"

"BASTARD, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"YOU SHOULD DIE!"

With each word that was said my face heated up in anger, my hands slowly clenched into fists as my whole body shook in rage and hatred. Why do people think it's alright to say mean cruel things to others. To say those things when the person there yelling at is innocent and had done nothing wrong, well that's simply not right of them!

"ENOUGH!" I shouted starling the people who hailed from Burmecia. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and it felt like someone was watching me, but I knew it was just Vivi and the other people. But, somehow I think there was someone else watching me even if they weren't there in person, it was an odd feeling.

The people from Burmecia turned to me with looks of surprise and confusion on their faces, Vivi faced me as well, and his eyes held sadness and a hint of fear. But, not from my anger but from what those people were saying to him.

"What gives you the right to say those things to him?" I asked. My body still trembled as bits of my hair fell in my face but I did nothing to push it aside, I just glared at the people before me.

"He's one of those demons that attacked our home!" a woman shouted at me. I shook my head at her.

"If you look closely you would see that he is different from the others, unlike the other mages he has a soul! Look closely in his eyes and you can see it, his outfit is also different from the other mages!" I shouted back making the people before me flinch. My nails dug into my skin and I winced from the pain I was causing myself but I didn't care. All the people from Burmecia did was slowly walk away each one staring at me, one with a glare but what did I care, when they left did my anger disappear completely.

My body stopped shaking and I unclenched my fists and looked over at Vivi who stared at me.

"Thanks' Genesis." he muttered. I flashed him a reassuring smile even though what I really wanted to do was cry right then and there, but I couldn't cry I had no tears left to shed. I cried for the last time in Burmecia, it was time for me to be stronger and face what comes head on no matter what.

"No problem, if they bother you again come get me and I'll handle it. See you Vivi!" I said walking back out of the Inn. Once I was out I took off running through the town, I didn't know where I was going I just ran. I wanted to be somewhere alone to think and calm down, and all the while I ran I still felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't place my finger on it but someone was, I also knew this said person wasn't physically here as weird as that sounds it was just a hunch I was having.

I ran and ran till I ended up at an observatory that looked out to the swirling sandstorm, the roar of the storm was somewhat soothing in a peculiar way. It was like music...It was nice. Sitting down I took my violin case off my back and set it down on the ground near me and I laid down on the bench and stared at the ceiling of this place.

A song from old filled my head as I held my hand up to the sky as if to grasp something, crimson blood slipped from my hand and down my arm. The blood came from the small cuts from where my nails digging into my skin.

_Hush and rest my dear, please don't cry_

_I'll be here all through the night_

It was such an odd song but also comforting at the same time, I grabbed my trident **(A/N I'm changing Geny's weapon to this don't worry I'll go back and re-edit chapters later on)** and held it up. The sleek black pole laid perfectly in my pale hands as I gently twirled it, this weapon suited me.

_The moon has risen, the stars come to play_

_The night's still yet for you I'll stay_

Setting my chosen weapon down on my violin case I closed my eyes and listened to the music of the sandstorm.

_Forget your fears_

Forgetting your fears was a very hard thing to do, fears was what made you stronger. They could either make you or break you, things rarely scared me but if I had to tell someone my worst fear. It would have to be not belonging anywhere and being alone, as weird as that sounds it's true. I know I have friends like Zidane and the others, I can't shake this feeling that I wasn't supposed to exist.

Heh, another weird thought I thought as I giggled to myself, such a very weird thought indeed.

_Pains in your life_

_Stop and hide your tears_

I had no pains in my life...Is what I would say but that would be a lie. I've come to terms and stopped and hid my tears and forever it will stay that way.

_Just remember when you're alone_

_That I love you..._

That was the end of the song from old, it was a weird song but oddly familiar and soothing at that, like someone once upon a time would sing that to me. That said person would sing that to me to help me hush and rest. And just like the song implies that person would stay with me through the night, but who was this person?

Was it Cecily? Lydia? Leon?

I didn't know but I do remember some words that the person would say when I would slip into sleep when the song was over.

_"Hush and rest my sweet Genesis."_

All in all this was beginning to be a wonderful welcome to Cleyra and it was about to get better I thought as I heard a yell. A man was screaming for help and something about a monster attacking a little kid.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review:)**


	18. An Omen Of Death

**Alex: I am very sorry for the late reply, I'm in the second month into school so I've been busy with that so I do hope you forgive me for not a lot of updates. But I'm here now and bringing you a lot of new chapters with me:) Some new references will be made from other games and some movies like Lord Of The Rings, and Harry Potter. Some new game references will be Amnesia and Beyond 2 Souls, so be on the look out for the funny things Genesis says.**

**Now on with the story!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 18: An Omen Of Death**

**Genesis's Pov**

I ran to where I heard the man, the one was screaming about a monster attacking a child so running into the business area I saw a familiar face. It was Dan, Freya's friend. A concerned worried look was on his face as he talked with one of the oracles who questioned what was wrong.

"Th-The Antlion's mauling a kid!" he cried.

Antlion? I remember hearing something about that as I was exploring, its den was directly across from the entrance to Cleyra. Thing is if the Antlion lives so close to the civilians it must be calm enough not to hurt anyone. My guess would be the kid was messing around in the area and thus disturbed the monsters sleep or something of the sort.

"The antlion!? It is usually so docile...How could-" the oracle questioned with a raised eyebrow. Okay, now's not the time to be questioning things I thought its the time to act.

"We gotta teach that beast a lesson!" Dan cried with a firm look. See, Dan knows what to do!

"This calls for immediate action," the oracle said looking up from his thoughts. "I must inform the high priest." he said seriously and began walking off.

I stood there frozen in shock and blinked a couple times in confusion, there's an emergency and he goes to alert the priest. I mean there's nothing wrong with that but he's going in the most slow fashion ever!

"You there, girl!" Dan cried breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Dan jerk his head down the stairs indicating he needed my help, wow I'm surprised he's not saying you're a child sit there and be safe. "I remember you from Burmecia, give me a hand if you think your good enough!" he cried and ran off.

Oh, don't worry I'm good enough if I went into Burmecia and made it out alive I think I'm good I thought as I followed him, I didn't take the chance of running down the steps cause I knew I would fall. The fact that I didn't trip walking up them earlier was a miracle in itself, normally I fall down or going up stairs. To me I think I'm cursed so stairs and I have come to an agreement.

I hate them they hate me they try to kill me and I try to gently and safely go up and down them. It's a system, so instead of running down the stairs I slid down the railing. It was really fun!

Running all the way back to the entrance of Cleyra Dan pointed to the left, getting the message I ran into the next area and saw an ugly sight. A giant spider looking monster with huge-ass pincers and an ugly face to match. On one of his pincers dangled a boy, a familiar boy to.

I cocked my head to the side in thought, where have I seen him before? He's a Burmecian that much I could tell but I didn't see him in Burmecia at all but still where...THAT'S IT!

The boy dangling in the antlion's grasp was my old friend Puck!

"So that's the antlion?" Zidane said coming up next to me.

"Ahhh, help me!" Puck screamed as he struggled about. Kicking his legs mindlessly as they dangled in midair.

"NO!" Vivi screamed grabbing my attention. He must have been with Puck when the antlion grabbed said boy, leave it to him to always get into mischief.

Zidane ran forward and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hang in there, champ! We're gonna save you!" he called out.

"Is the child alright, Zidane, Genesis?" Freya asked walking into the area her spear in her hand.

"He's fine and still kicking. Quite literally to." I said looking at her. Zidane nodded in agreement which made Puck yell at us in outrage.

"Like hell, I'm fine!" he screamed. A look of recognition swept across Freya's face as she stepped closer to the antlion, well as much as she cold. There was a huge sink hole in her way so she couldn't get closer.

"That voice..." she whispered as she knelt. "Might it be Prince Puck!?" she questioned. Woah, back track a couple of spaces and call Xemnas mansex but did she just say Prince Puck!?

Oh, what the hell there is now way he's a frigging prince! If that little brat who calls me old lady is a prince then I'm the sister to the angel of death himself!

"Freya! Where you been!?" Puck asked in a high-pitched way. Hahaha, looks like someone hasn't hit puberty yet!

Well I'm being hypercritical because I haven't hit puberty yet I mean I haven't started that thing that happens to girls once every month.

The antlion made a growling noise catching all of our attention as it tossed Puck high into the air. Puck was screaming and flailing around until his butt connected with the hard squishy sand. Ow, that has to hurt I thought as he stood up.

"That hurt, ya stupid jerk!" Puck screamed at it. But that only pissed it off as it came towards us and with that Puck ran the opposite way, oh thanks ever so much Puck piss it off and run away and make us deal with the dirty work.

The antlion started off by casting Fira at me but I quickly dodged to the side but despite that part of my arm got singed in the process. Trying to run in the sand was really hard and it slowed me down. Thankfully, only the air on my arm was singed and not my skin.

All in all this proved to be a very tricky battle because of the sand our movements were slower, Freya jumped casted Reis's wind on his which ultimately casted regan on us all. Other than that she would jump high into the air and impale it with her spear, Quina was our healer since if we attacked it directly with our weapons it would counter attack.

I learned that one the hard way, I decided to stab it with my trident but as soon as it did it countered attacked with its pincers. So, yeah physical attacks were out of the question. Zidane stole from it stealing some rather useful items while Vivi and I concentrated on casting ice-based spells.

All in all that was our battle, but everything turned problematic when it casted sandstorm at us. All the sand in the area was being sucked up into its mouth and once it accumulated enough it spat it back out at us.

Some of it nailed us in our eyes thus blinding use while in general it just flipping hurt, since I was wearing a skirt and a tank top. My whole body felt like tiny shards of glass were hitting my skin as I closed my eyes and covered my face.

After some more ice spells and luck based physical attacks the antlion soon fell, it's body arched in pain as it let out a squeal of pain. The antlion slowly dissolved into sand itself as everything turned peacefully once more.

"Are you alright your highness?" Freya asked Puck. Who returned to the area once the danger was gone.

"Hey, Freya! Whassup?" he asked with a smile on his face. Freya shook her head lightly in confusion.

"How can this be? I heard that your highness disappeared upon leaving Burmecia..." she explained in utter confusion. So, he's a runaway I thought as I brushed my hand through my hair to get the grains of sand out of it.

"Uh...Yeah!" Puck said at a loss for words. The look on his face damn well told me 'uh-oh, I'm caught'.

"Well, let us go at once to the cathedral to inform His Majesty!" Freya said. At that Puck shook his head no which only caused further confusion.

"My old man, huh?" he muttered. "Nah, I don't wanna see him! Just tell him I said hi, okay? Later!" Puck cried happily and ran out of the area. Freya cried out in protest but it was futile. A couple seconds later Puck ran back and up to Vivi and I.

"Take care, Vivi, old lady!" he said before running out for good this time.

"I AM NOT AN OLD LADY! I'M TWELVE YEARS OLD!" I screamed as a flood of anger swept through my body. That little brat, how dare he call me an old lady I'll show him an old lady when I kick his little ass!

"Woah, Genesis calm centers." Zidane said as he patted my head. I swatted his hand away growling as I did so which only caused Zidane to sigh but a sly smile crept across his features.

"Time for you to cool down and smile." Zidane smiled before he picked me up. I let out a cry of surprise as he threw me over his shoulder and began walking out of the area and up the steps heading further into Cleyra.

"Zidane! Put me down!" I cried as I tried to get away. All I got in a reply was his hold tightening further on me and a gentle laugh, Freya and Quina followed closely behind. Vivi had run off to go tell Puck something, we were all heading up to the cathedral to rest and according to Zidane for me to cool down.

I was perfectly calm now but I seriously hate it when Puck calls me old lady, I know the hair can be misleading but come on I was twelve for god sakes!

Once at the cathedral we were welcomed and I must say the inside interior was beautiful just like the outside was, intricate designs were etched into the walls as we walked further in. Well I was being carried further in but nevertheless I was quite curious to wonder what all the markings were, what the meaning for it was.

Walking into the final area I saw the king of Burmecia there along with the priest, the king wore the national colors of Burmecia as a bejeweled crown sat gracefully on his head. Deep in his green eyes there was a sorrowful sadness that just wouldn't go away but after all he did lose his whole kingdom and about half his people and he was lucky to escape with his life.

The priest wore silken robes of green and white and had a gentle look on his face, a girl stood in the corner at the harp that was in the right hand corner of the room. From there I found out about the story of Puck apparently her left shortly after Freya left Burmecia to search for her lost lover. So, pretty much it's been years since the king saw his son.

It was really sad but I had to wonder why Puck left in the first place. I mean the kid was annoying but I still had to wonder why, maybe if I talked to him he would go back home to his dad?

After that Zidane and Freya talked for a few minutes why some native Cleyra woman got into a couple of lines, obviously they were preparing to do something. I knew I would find out soon but for now I was looking out at the sandstorm. I was standing out in the small balcony area and was watching the sand swirl and swirl in the same motion. It was really relaxing but I was on edge I could sense someone was beyond the sandstorm observing the area or looking straight at me. Heh, that's crazy no one could look directly at me from beyond the sandstorm. We were to high up and plus the sand would prevent any unfriendly eyes at looking at me, after all it would be hard to with the storm intake.

"Genesis come see this." Zidane called catching my attention. Giving the strong sandstorm one last glance I walked over to stand next to Zidane, Freya was standing at the head of the group of girls.

"There going to do a dance to strength the sandstorm. It's an old Cleyra tradition but with the help of a dragon knight it should grow stronger." the king explained to me. Oh, this should be cool!

A harp started playing, the music drifting gently through the area the girls movements were slow but soon picked up tempo as more instruments joined the harp in action. All the girls danced beautiful and moved in a line of symmetry as they danced about, my eyes lit up in delight at the music. It was so pretty I thought as I moved my body to the beat of the music. Before I knew it I was doing the same dance the girls were doing, Freya smiled at me as she danced over and took my hand.

I shook my head telling her no but she insisted as she drug me out to stand in front of everyone. my face heated up into a light embarrassed blush as Zidane smiled at me and beckoned me to continue. I took and deep breath and smiled as I matched the movements of the girls, the music washing over me like warm water.

All of us moved in sync as the music swept through as all joining us one by one, a sense of safety and tranquility washing over me as we danced on. Freya held out her hands for me to take. Intertwining my hands with her we spun in a full circle as our feet tapped the ground almost like this dance was the art of river dancing, a laugh broke through my mouth as Freya and the other girls smiled at me.

This was so much fun!

Zidane was smiling happily in the corner along with the king and the priest, somehow I knew we would keep all invaders out by making the storm stronger. The music came to an amazing halt as we halted our movements in the same place.

As soon as we did the strings of the harp snapped, everyone gasped in shock as I stood there in confusion.

"The strings have snapped." the harp player gasped. I think her name was Claire if I'm remembering correctly. "A terrible omen, this is..." she continued.

Suddenly the wind caught our attention, something was wrong with the sandstorm, running over to the balcony I leaned over the railing and watched in amazement as the sandstorm disappeared.

A bright blue light was dazzling but blinding as it swirled around and around the entire tree, the wind was harsher than usual as it blew my hair back making it fly behind me. In the place of the sand there was only flower petals, white flowers petals swirling around the entire tree of Cleyra. The sandstorm was gone letting all invaders in. This was a terrible omen, it was an omen of death.

A flurry of flower petals danced around my body as if these petals were a gift from someone. From someone I don't know but all in all it made me sick to my stomach, who would do such a thing?

**Kuja's Pov**

I smiled delightedly as I stared at the flourishing sandstorm before me , silver dragon roared in content as his wings kept a steady pace as we hovered in place high in the air. The mirror I used to watch Genesis was in my right as I stared at the image, Genesis was dancing with those rats she seemingly joined in on their little spell.

In truth the dance was making the storm stronger but with my power I would ruin their dream of safety. Oh, my sweet sister you are having so much fun I thought as I heard her release a laugh of joy. I smiled at that, back then the only time she ever smiled was when I came to visit her, to see her smile freely made me happy. In her smile there was no sorrow or angst but simple happiness that filled me with joy, Genesis was my whole world.

To make her happy was what I lived for.

"Our revenge is still far off my dove." I whispered. I knew my words would not reach her but I knew I would tell her in person one day. "Do not fret. I will give you other things to make you happy." I finished as the mirror faded from my hand.

Staring straight at the sandstorm I held up my right hand, a tiny sliver of magic formed in my grasp forming a tiny needle. The magic buzzed with electricity as it casted an evil red glow. A cruel smile crept across my lips as I flicked my wrist gently the needle flew straight and true through the storm and towards the harp that harbored the Cleyra magic.

As the sandstorm dissipated away a flurry of white flower petals graced the area were the sand was stood. The petals were from daisies, daisies stood for innocence and that's just Genesis was.

"My sweet innocent sister, this is a present for you." I smiled as silver dragon roared. He must remember Genesis I thought as I sat down on my pet.

"Silver dragon it's time to go meet Princess Garnet. To Alexandria!" I commanded as we took off towards the city of Alexandria.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review:)**


	19. Sleeping Beauty

**Alex: And now for chapter nineteen my lovely readers, I really can't wait till Kuja and Genesis finally meet and I bet your all very excited to:) But alas only I know what happens and boy is it going to be a fun chapter to read. And once again alas they will not talk face to face in person and alone till when the gang goes to Desert Palace to kill Kuja. **

**So, in other words we still got a long ways to go but fear not we are and have been in disc 2 for quite a while and soon everyone shall go to the Outer continent so keep on reading and reviewing. I love you all so much, the reviews I got from the newest chapter made my day, now my life is spiraling out of control so the reviews made me happy.**

**Any who on with the show!**

**XxxXxx **

**Chapter 19: Sleeping Beauty**

**Dagger's Pov**

I sat quietly and stiffly in my room my hands were intertwined together tightly on my lap as I meandered through my thoughts. Being back home once again did not bring me happiness like I thought it would. What Zorn and Thorn did was unacceptable, but to know my mother was the one to give the order hurt ever the more.

None of the familiar sights I grew up filled me with joy, not the embroidered tapestries that hung in the many hallways showing kings and queens of old, not the expensive jewels I had in my cherry wood music box, not my comfortable inviting bed that laid silken red and white sheets, nothing filled me with joy. All I wanted was my mother to here me out, that is why I left Lindblum.

"I wonder if mother will even listen to me..." I questioned out loud. Though I knew no one was around to here my thoughts, if Zidane was here he would tell me she would listen. That she was my mother and parents always listen to their children when they have something important to say. "Why did she attack Burmecia?" I said standing up speaking another question that haunted me.

Mother was always gentle and docile, she would never hurt a fly so why would she wage war? What was her reason behind it?

Many a time I would always see her catching a lonely spider with her hand, once it was in her grasp she would make a long trek outside to set it outside in the courtyard so it may build a new home out there.

Mother would never wage war, there must be some mistake. But alas I find myself second guessing myself as a new question surfaced my mind.

"And why did she arrest us like this?" I asked. I shook my head lightly, oh if only Zidane was here he would give me good advice I thought. At those thoughts I shook my head. Stop it!

Zidane was treating you like a child, he let Genesis go along with him to Burmecia but never took you with him. You must start acting like an adult Dagger, take matters into your own hands. That is why you left I told myself, in truth it did make me angry that Genesis got to go she was but a child herself.

Jealously will get you no where, Geny is a kind sweet girl she deserved to go more than I, war is a terrible thing perhaps Steiner was right on not seeing Burmecia. Besides while Zidane and the others fight their own battles I will fight my own!

"I must be sincere with her." I said nodding. Yes, being sincere will get the job done I just knew it!

I walked slowly a few steps away from the chair I once sat in my head cocked slightly to the side in thoughts, lately things have gone more and more wrong.

"She hasn't been herself lately..." I whispered. It was like mother completely changed over night, her personality was a sight for sore eyes but there was nothing I could really do then, frankly that's when it happened. "Actually, she's been acting rather strange since my birthday last year." I said trying to remember back a year.

What had changed things?

Walking over towards my cheery red dresser I finally found the memory I was looking for.

"The same day that tall man visited us..."I muttered resting my chin on my hand. Oh, what did he look like!? "Maybe he had something to do with it." I continued.

No matter how much I tried I could not remember what the tall man looked like, come on brain work! work!

"Come to think of it, that was when things began to change." I gasped looking up. That man did have something to with it! "Doctor Tot left Alexandria shortly afterwards, too. What happened that day?" I asked sighing in defeat. Try as I might I could not remember.

The door suddenly opened catching my attention, looking over I saw Zorn and Thorn the court jesters enter my quarters.

"Queen Brahne summons you." Zorn said jumping up as he did so.

"Come with us." Thorn said jumping like his brother. The tones in their voices implied that I was lower than then, like I was dirt on the ground.

My eyes widened in shock, how dare they!

"What!?" I shouted appalled. "How dare you speak to me like that!?" I yelled my face flushing red with anger.

"Quiet!" Zorn yelled making me flinch slightly. These twins were never ones to yell.

"With us, your coming and that is that!" his brother put in.

Now I know there was something Zidane said if someone was trying to take you somewhere you didn't want to go you had to yell at your assailant. What was that phrase?...Oh yeah.

"Get off me, you scumbag!" I shouted getting into a battle stance. I may not have my rod but I would still fight if worse came to worse, my words threw the twins off as they questioned what I just said. Once they finished questioning they ran towards me and my act to that was I backed away from them but my back hit my dresser and I knew there was nowhere else to run.

Zorn and Thorn took me to my mother's chamber, I kept my pace regel and steady as I walked there which annoyed Zorn and Thorn greatly. They ran in my mother's chambers and yelled at me to hurry up and how mother has waited ages for me.

My heart beat rapidly in my chest and my irritation at the twins wasn't helping either but I stepped into the room with a straight face. Mother sat in her seat fanning herself as I slowly walked in. Zorn and Thorn moved to the side as I made my entrance, bowing to my mother the queen of Alexandria I finally spoke to her.

"Mother..." I whispered quietly but it was enough for her to hear me. A smile broke out upon her face but it did not reach her eyes like it used to.

"Darling, there you are." she exclaimed happily. "Where were you? I've been worried sick." she continued a look of concern flashing her features. But as quickly as it came it was gone the happiness returning. I just knew there was something wrong.

"Here, come closer." mother said beckoning me towards her. I nodded towards her and made my way up the steps and stood before her, I looked down unsure of what to say to her. There was so many things I wanted to say to her but all words died in my throat and all I said was this.

"Mother, there is something I need to ask you." I started slowly. Please listen I thought as I prayed to God himself.

"What is it, darling? I will tell you anything you wish to know." she told me. I knew that was true of her, she would always tell me the truth always.

"Did you...Is it true that you are responsible for the destruction of Burmecia?" I asked looking up her. My chocolate-brown eyes boring into her light black ones.

"Oh...Well, no wonder you look so concerned." she said looking down. She looked back up at me as she continued. "That is far from the truth, Garnet." she started.

Mother then explained to me how Burmecia was planning to attack Alexandria for some time and she couldn't just wait for them to strike. She had to be the one to strike first to protect our kingdom but even so she even went as far to call the people of Burmecia rats. That troubled me greatly, Burmecia was our ally and never has mother called them that horrid name.

"Mother, is that really the truth?" I asked unsure of what to believe.

"Of course. I would never lie to you." mother said sounding appalled that I would question her. Be it as it may something about her story to sit right with me, the people of Burmecia held a lot of honor and pride. They would never think of plotting war at all with any of the kingdoms, mother was lying to me.

"I don't believe you!" I screamed shaking my head in anger. My hair hitting me in the face as I did so, how could she lie to me like that!?

"Oh, darling, what's wrong? Why wouldn't you believe your mother?" she cried. I kept I firm gaze on her but footsteps coming towards us alerted me, I looked over and gasped in shock.

That tall man who visited mother and I last year was standing before us, and what made me gasp was he looked exactly like Genesis.

"May I also play a part in this act?" he asked his arms crossed over his chest as a sweet smile adorned his beautiful features. In a flash I saw little Genesis standing before me with a happy smile on her face as her arms crossed over chest as she stared at me.

_"May I also play a part in the act Garnet?"_ she asked.

Geny asked me that when we started our journey together, it was when we were traveling towards the Ice Cavern. I had told her more about lord Avon's plays and we decided to recite them together, she asked me politely if she could play a part in act II of one of his plays. It seemed so long ago I thought as I stared at the man before me.

The resemblance was strikingly similar same long silvery white hair, same shade of eyes though Geny's was darker than his, they even had the same body structure though I could tell his was more masculine than feminine. Despite what his looks gave away I could see the traces of muscle on his body, I think the only difference was that the man had a feather in his hair and Genesis did not.

It was like I was staring at her twin or something.

"Act?" I questioned returning to reality. That seemed to catch the man's attention as his arms fell down to hang at his sides his smile widening as he talked.

"Yes, an act from a beautiful play..." he began. He raised his hands up in the air dramatically as his head drifted upwards to stare at the ceiling lost in thought about the play he rambled about. "There is a knight on a white horse...and a beautiful princess. It is a tale of tragic love." he continued his voice raising an octave.

He lowered his hands as he once again came back to staring at me.

"Overcome by grief, the princess must sleep for a hundred years." he said the tone in his voice changing slightly as he spoke. It reminded me that of a cobra about to strike its prey.

"You...I've seen you before..." I said narrowing my eyes at him. I saw him at the auction house in Treno!

"It appears we were destined to meet again." the man sighed placing his left hand on his forehead. The sickly sweet smile never leaving his face. "My sweet angel, come to me." he whispered sauntering towards me.

I backed up a few paces as my heart beat rapidly in my chest, every inch of my body was telling me to run away from this man as fast as you can. Not knowing where to run to I ran towards my mother, I could fight him but I doubt I would win.

Besides how could I fight him when he looked so much like little Geny?

My thoughts once again got me into trouble as the man pulled me in to his arms, his right hand stroked my hair gently as if I was a pet. I struggled and flailed about but nothing I did helped me in the slightest.

"I will take you to a world of dreams." he whispered his right hand glowing with an unknown spell. The last thing I saw was the man staring down at me with that sickly sweet smile on his face. And once again I saw Genesis instead of the man.

**Kuja's Pov**

I kept a firm grip on Princess Garnet as her whole body went limp in my arms, the spell having worked its magic as she slipped off into a dream where she would never wake up from. Red particles from the spell fluttered in the area and towards the ground before fading away completely, I leaned my face closer to hers and shook my head lightly.

How cute she looks when she is deep in slumber.

"She is beautiful, even in sleep." I commented brushing my hair away from my face.

"Hmph, impudent little girl." Elephant-Lady sneered in disgust. "Zorn, Thorn!" she called gaining the attention of the Gemini twins. I wrinkled my nose in utter distaste, she most certainly offends my senses I thought as the twins ran over.

The Elephant-Lady told them to prepare the ceremony to get the eidolons from within Garnet, I lightly shook my head at Garnet once more as I gathered her up into my arms. The secret passage way opened as Zorn, Thorn and I walked down below into the depths of the castle, how I wished to leave this place and see what my Genesis was up tp.

But alas that would have to wait I thought as I set Garnet on the slab of stone, her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Smirking I sauntered off out of the area. Eidolons are extremely powerful so powerful you feared them, isn't that right Master Garland?

You feared the summoners of Maiden Sari, feared them so much you wanted them dead and deceased and you sent me to do the dirty work. Your time is coming soon old man, once I get the power of the summoner your time will come I thought waving my hand. The familiar mirror I've come to love fell gently into my hand as Genesis appeared inside the contents of it.

A worried expression was on her face as her 'friends' and herself sauntered off down the trunk to stop the opposing enemies.

"I have a bad feeling." she said her dark blue eyes roving around the area in uncertainty.

"Hey, don't worry. If worse comes to worse you have me to protect you." an annoyingly familiar voice said.

Zidane.

My eyes narrowed at those words, he thinks he can protect her?

Genesis's face turned emotionless as she rolled her eyes but a small smile was on her face. "My hero." she giggled shoving him lightly. Making a life emit from the elder teen.

I growled as I snapped my fingers making the mirror disappear from my hands, so Zidane thinks he can protect my baby sister?

Where was he when Master Garland cruelly tossed her aside upon her arrival, her birth? Where was he when he viciously beat her because he thought she was worthless and unworthy of becoming the angel of death. Because, she did not belong.

Only I was ever there for her I shielded her and even took the beatings that were meant for her, I healed her when she wounded, comforted her when she was scared, became her teacher when she wanted to learn. So, where were you Zidane?

Oh, that's right you weren't created yet!

I pressed my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes as a memory of old surfaced in my mind.

**Flashback(Kuja's Pov)**

"There we go, all better." I said smiling as I placed the last bandage on Genesis. She was silent the time I cleansed her wounds and patched her up, even when I did this she would usually talk.

"Thank you big brother." Genesis whispered her tail swinging limply back and forth in a dull fashion.

"What ever is the matter my canary?" I asked. An idiotic question to ask considering she got beat cruelly and horridly by our master but I couldn't help but ask her, something else was obviously plaguing her mind.

Genesis lifted up her hand and looked up at me with sad blank eyes, the look reminded me of the others with their mindless soulless stares. It seemed unnatural for her to act that way, she shouldn't act soulless at all.

Her single eye stared up at me, her other eye was covered with a bandage as well was her forehead. Master Garland caused some damage to her eye but a simple cura spell fixed that but even so she would still need to wear a bandage for a while. Another bandage was on her face but on her cheek, the cut wasn't to deep but still.

"Do I belong big brother?" she asked. That question froze me to the very core of my soul, how could she not think that she belonged?

And that's when the pieces fell into place Master Garland was filling her head with ridiculous things again when I wasn't around, how dare he do this to my beloved sister.

"My dear Genesis you do belong. You belong with me in the other world not this one." I explained. Her lip trembled as she tried to keep a brave face for me but alas it always crumbled.

"But I'm different from the others!" she cried. I shook my head and pulled her into my arms gently, her little arms came around and wrapped around my neck as her tail curled affectionately around my arm.

"You being different only further proves your uniqueness and beauty. We are both different but we are the same and always will be the same and I swear to you as long as I live I will protect you." I whispered brushing her short hair away from her face. That was when her tears slipped true and free down her face as she once again broke down and cried.

Everyday Master Garland seeks further wears to break her and wear her down and everyday she proves to shatter more and more.

"Pwomise!?" she cried burying her face in my chest. Her baby talk coming back into play, she hasn't spoken like that since she was first created and I was teaching her how to talk.

"I promise Genesis I promise. As long as I live and breathe no harm shan't ever touch you and even when we are separated I shall still protect you." I whispered kissing her head. "When you have bad dreams just say my name and I will come running to shatter the wretched monsters that dare hurt you, when your scared hide in a place only I know where to look, and when your sad think of me and remember all the fun times we had together and will have together." I cooed stroking her back as she sobbed.

I swear on my soul I will always protect you.

**Flashback End**

That promise still stays true to this day and if Zidane thinks he can take my place he has yet another lesson to learn. Oh, but first I shall use him since I'm far from Genesis and letting her freely roam the world she so desired to see, he shall be her shield. Be her shield till she returns to my arms and I can truly resume my role as her protector.

I'll play him like the pawn he is!

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Whew, what a chapter but I hope it was good:) So, I just want to put out that Kuja is not stalking Genesis though it really seems like he is but you have to take in account that he hasn't seen her in eight years if I'm doing my right but yeah that's a long time. And also if anyone is thinking incest I have no idea who would think it but the relationship is strictly brother sister!**

**Also take not of what Kuja says about playing Zidane like the pawn he is, does it sound familiar to anyone? Look back a couple of chapters to figure out why it sounds familiar;)**

**Any who please review and I'll try to get another chapter out to you guys tomorrow. Also the song I listened to while writing the flashback moment was River Flows In You by Yiruma. I felt like it fit the tone quite nicely:)**


End file.
